House Of Lies
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Part 8 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series. Amy’s determined to prove Al Massey was murdered. Set after episode ‘Water, Water, Everywhere.’ Before and after episode ‘Steel.’ Sequel to “A Covered Lie.”
1. Prologue

**Title: House of Lies**

**By Billy**

**Part 8 in the 'A Beautiful Lie Series' with Face and Amy. **

**Summary: ****Amy's determined to prove Al Massey was murdered. **

Set after episode 'Water, Water, Everywhere.' Before and after episode 'Steel.' Sequel to "A Covered Lie."

**Ratings: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the **_**jazz**_**! **

_Copyright: August 2009_

**

* * *

Prologue**

The return journey from Sobaco County was slow and uncomfortable in the van, making Amy anxious. It had been over a week since she'd received the package, but had been unable to act on it. She hadn't told Face about it; they'd all been busy helping a group of veterans get a guy named Gaines off their backs over a water feud. Also, even if she'd wanted to talk to Face, he'd been unavailable... with Amanda. Amy just wanted to get back to LA.

She tried writing up her notes in the back of the van but her mind was on the day of the funeral.

The day before heading out to Sobaco County with the team, Amy had attended Al's funeral. She'd sat, listening to the minister delivering those final words, occasionally wiping a tear from her cheek. The sun had been shining, the sky clear blue, but the weather was all that had seemed good about that sad day.

It hadn't taken long for the police to decide that Al's car wreck had been an accident, having found nothing suspicious. So ten days after his death, he was being buried.

"Amy, are you coming?" Zack laid a hand on her shoulder.

"In a minute," she replied, her voice sombre. "You go on."

Everyone from the funeral was walking away to attend the wake hosted by Al's sister. His family didn't live in LA; they'd travelled down from Seattle. But following his wishes, they wanted him buried in LA with his wife.

Amy had sat there, disappointed and saddened. She still didn't have much to go on. Zack had tried to help her look into Al's story, but the leads they'd found had come to an end. Probably just like the police, and why they'd closed the case.

But even the night she'd run to Face for comfort, she'd felt sure Al's death was suspicious. Something didn't sit right about the car wreck. She couldn't help asking - was Al taking secrets to his grave?

"Amy Allen?" A woman tapped Amy on the shoulder. She turned to see a young woman, dressed, like Amy, in black. Amy recognised her as one of Al's nieces. She remembered, having no children of his own, Al had been especially fond of his nieces. He'd always talked about them.

"Yes, that's me." Amy nodded, wiping her eye, composing herself.

"I think this is for you," the young woman said, handing Amy a small brown envelope. "Al must have mailed this to me just before he died. It came with a note that I should give this to Amy if he died suddenly in the near future. We have no one in our family called Amy, and then I realised he used to talk a lot about you, especially rescuing him in Mexico." Amy gave a faint smile as the woman spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, but living out of town, and with the funeral arrangements, this was the first chance I've had. I'm not sure why he didn't send it to you directly..."

"It doesn't matter; maybe he didn't have time and just sent it to the first address he could think of." Amy smiled. "Thank you."

The young woman nodded and walked away, leaving Amy standing alone once again. Why hadn't he sent it to her directly? Maybe he'd thought it was safer that way, that she'd actually receive it. If Al had been murdered, would they have known he was a reporter, and tried intercepting it, going to the paper? Would it give her anonymity?

She tore open the envelope, hoping it would give her some answers. She frowned at the contents - two keys. There was a small note with scribbled handwriting, which she instantly recognised as Al's.

'In case something happens to me,' read the note.

Amy had clutched the keys and with a nod of determination to herself, she'd walked back to her car. Her intentions had been to attend the wake to pay her respects, then get to work with the keys. But Hannibal had called, and so after the wake, she'd headed out with the team to Sobaco County to deal with Gaines and the keys had had to wait.

"This is your stop, Amy," Face said, opening the side door of the van, rousing Amy from her daydream.

"Oh, thanks," she replied, gathering her bags and getting out of the van.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. See you guys soon."

Amy dashed up to her apartment, dumped her bag, changed her clothes, and within minutes was driving over to Al's place. Her anxiety was lifting now she was able to concentrate on this quest. She had a feeling she was about to find some of Al's secrets.

One key allowed Amy into Al's house via the backdoor into the kitchen. Luckily the family hadn't been in any rush to put it up for auction, so everything was still in place. It seemed eerily quiet in the early evening, with just enough light for her to see around the house. She didn't dare turn on a light and draw attention to the place. She had a key, so she wasn't breaking in, but she still felt like she shouldn't be there.

Amy now had the smaller key in her hand, and was cautiously walking through the house, looking to see what it might fit. She remembered the layout, having been there in the past. Nothing had changed or was out of place. Had the police even been here?

A bureau stood in the hallway, letters and papers piled on top of it. She wondered if Al would have put something in there, being so obvious. However, if he'd been in a rush then he might not have had time to find a more secretive hiding place. She tried the bureau first, and to her relief the key fit. At least that meant she didn't need to creep around his house anymore. Even though he was dead, it still felt like she was invading his privacy.

Rummaging inside the bureau, Amy found a brown folder marked with her name. She hurried to the table in the dining room, and pulled out the contents of the folder. It contained photographs of three young girls, with scribbled notes attached to them; apparently Al had made contact with the families involved. All three girls were under sixteen and missing. All had past histories of running away from home, but this time they hadn't returned.

There were notes about a club and a photograph of its owner, Laurence Harper. And then various pieces of paper with just hand scribbled notes that she'd need to decipher. It didn't look like there was anything solid to confirm a link between all this and Al Massey's death.

A small piece of paper fell onto the floor. Amy picked it up and read it, apprehension spreading through her.

'Lead - Ted Seckman.'

There was another name on the back; 'Tasha's,' and a street name. Was it a name of a bar or someplace where this person could be found?

Amy stuffed all the papers back into the file, double-checking the bureau before locking it back up. She went out the back door, locking it behind her and headed for her car. She needed to go home to read this file thoroughly, and to make a plan.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy stepped off a tram after the Universal Studios tour. It was one week since finding Al's folder and she'd been in the middle of her preparations when Hannibal had called, wanting to meet the next morning.

"Hannibal... Is that you?" she asked, looking up, frowning at the giant lizard that stood before her. Apparently, Hannibal was working at the studios as the Aquamaniac for a while. So here she was, but with her mind preoccupied with the contents of Al's file.

"Yeah, kid, it's me." She could hear the jazz in his voice, knowing how much he loved his acting, even if it was from inside a lizard suit.

"Hey, Mom, can I have my photo taken with the Aquamaniac?" Hannibal turned and roared for the camera, with a boy standing beside him. Once the family was finished he turned to Amy.

"Come on, we haven't much time. Mickey Stern and his niece, Randy, should be here in twenty minutes."

"You're meeting the clients here?"

"Yeah, we've put them through the usual routine. They met with Mr Lee yesterday. They're legitimate. BA's clearing one of the trams now. Follow me."

Amy followed Hannibal, trying to hide her need to giggle, watching him waddle in the lizard suit. Up ahead she could see BA inside a tram. Hannibal accepted BA's help onto the tram before awkwardly sitting down at the end. BA opened up a flap in the front of the lizard suit, around its neck area, to reveal Hannibal's face, sweating and smiling.

"Where's Face?" Amy asked.

"He's coming," BA answered. "Just checking the perimeters."

"Amy, I need you to dig up what you can on Denham Constructions," Hannibal said. "From what our clients have told Mr Lee, this company is bent on putting them out of business. Sounds like they're trying to cripple Stern's company."

Amy took out her notepad and scribbled some notes.

"Ah... Hannibal, how soon do you need this? I can do it for you, but I'm not going to be able to meet this client." Hannibal gave her a surprised frown. "I've got another story to follow up, something personal. And something has just come up that I need to attend to."

He stared at her for a moment. "Massey's death, right?"

"Uh, yes." She nodded. "I've been working on some leads over the past week, and I've finally gotten somewhere. I have an appointment today - I got the call just after you called me."

Finally, Hannibal nodded. "Okay, kid, but are you sure you want to go it alone? We can help you out."

"Yeah, Amy, we don't mind." BA gave a concerned smile.

"No, no, you guys stick with this. It sounds like this Mickey Stern really needs your help." She'd contemplated asking the team for help, but she felt she needed to do this on her own. They'd helped her to find Massey that time in Mexico, and well, she sometimes felt guilty about the way she'd 'talked' herself into the team, to tag along with them. It had worked out alright in the end. Face had even persuaded Hannibal that a little attention from the press would help encourage some paying customers. But all the same...

"Look, I'd better go." She glanced at her watch. "I've got a long drive ahead of me." Hannibal nodded, as she stood up. "Just let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll make sure you get the story." Hannibal grinned.

"Um... I didn't mean that." Is that what they thought, that they were just about a story to her? Would they ever realise she actually cared about them? Or did they keep everyone, even friends, at arm's length? "Just be careful, you guys."

"You too, kid," Hannibal said, as she stepped off the tram.

She turned back to face them, struck with anxiety. She was actually going off to do this alone. "I'll call you and let you know what I find out about Denham."

Hannibal waved his giant lizard claw, looking like he was giving her a thumbs up, but she wasn't sure. She took a deep breath and walked away from the tram.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So, just the four of us, man?" BA rubbed his chin.

"Certainly looks that way, BA," Hannibal replied. He certainly hadn't seen that coming. But since Massey's death, Amy had been distant, not truly focussed on the team's activities. She'd shared her suspicions with the team about Massey's car wreck and was obviously working towards finding the truth. Maybe he should've realised.

"You think she'll be okay, Hannibal?" BA asked with a grimace, watching Amy walk off into the busy crowds. "Not sure I like it."

"I don't know, BA." Hannibal frowned. "She's a tough kid but I hope she doesn't get herself into something... nah, never mind." BA frowned as Hannibal shook his head. "Just... whatever Massey found, he wound up dead."

"If he found something."

"True, BA. True. Part of me really wants his death to have been an accident."

"Maybe once we done this job, we can go help her."

Hannibal nodded and stood up. "BA, help me back off this tram, my head is too..."

"Big." BA giggled, helping Hannibal get off the tram. "Don't I know it." BA closed the flap up to conceal Hannibal's face.

"I was going to say it's top heavy," Hannibal said, his voice muffled under the costume. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. Face should be here any minute."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy shoved her notepad into her bag as she walked through the crowds at Universal Studios. She'd have to make a quick call to Zack before she headed out of town. He'd dig this stuff up for her in no time. But she had a job interview to attend and it was important she got the job.

"Hey, Amy, where you going? Hannibal and BA are this way." She looked up, stopping in her tracks as Face caught her arm.

"Oh, uh, hi, Face," she replied, unable to hide her dismay. She'd been hoping to avoid bumping into him, knowing he'd try to talk her out of what she was about to do. The team knew about Massey's death, but Face knew how important it was to her. He knew how the news had affected her.

"You're walking the wrong way. Is your head in the clouds?"

"I've just seen Hannibal and BA," she replied. She took a deep breath. "I'm not doing this job with you."

"Oh... Uh..." Face frowned. "Why not? It doesn't sound like you to miss out on an A-Team exclusive."

"I've got something I really need to follow up."

"Massey?" His tone became deadly serious.

"Yeah, yeah, at Al's funeral -"

"His funeral! Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you."

"Thank you, but I was fine, honest." She shrugged. "But after the funeral, Al's niece gave me an envelope from Al. I couldn't do anything then, as we headed straight out to help Jamie and the guys, but I've now got his notes on the story he was working on."

"And?"

"I can't tell you now, I haven't got much time." Amy glanced at her watch.

"Why didn't you tell me about the package?"

"We were pretty busy out there with Gaines. I thought I'd leave it." She'd gone to find him, to tell him, but instead had stumbled on Face trying his lines on Amanda. After that she'd tried hard not to rely on him. It made her feel like it had been a mistake staying with him that night. Amy couldn't explain the effect Face was having on her, but she knew it was wrong, and maybe some time away from the team would help her focus on her true goals. It felt like having some school girl crush on her teacher, and that wasn't cool. And not allowed.

"Hey, I would have made time."

"Oh, Face!" Amy snapped. "Do I really need to spell it out for you? You were busy with Amanda. Remember?"

Face looked away, unable meet her eye, combing his hand through his hair.

Amy anxiously glanced at her watch again. "Anyway, I've got to go. I've got some investigating to do." Amy started to walk off but Face grabbed her arm.

"Look, Amy, don't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Face!" She looked at his hand, firmly gripping her arm and frowned.

"All I'm saying is that if you're right about this, then Massey got himself killed, remember? You could be going up against -"

"I know what I'm doing, okay?" Amy replied, pulling her arm out of Face's grip and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just going to get the evidence I need, then get the hell out of there."

Face nodded, but she could see he wasn't truly convinced.

"Face, if I get into some trouble, I'll call you guys." He stared at her. "I promise!"

Amy turned and walked away. She could do this. Life didn't revolve around the A-Team. Or Face. She had to start learning not to rely on them. They wouldn't always be there. Something she'd maybe forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once they'd finished their job - sending Crazy Tommy T on his way to being behind bars for a very long time for burying his ex-partner - Face's thoughts had turned to Amy. Well, initially his thoughts had been on Randy. She was his latest fling – the client's niece. The next woman to be his... distraction. But Hannibal had made him take Murdock back to the VA.

"Felt kinda weird Amy not being with us, don't you think?" Murdock had said as Face pulled his car up outside the VA.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Wonder if she's found anything on Massey's death?"

Face had remained quiet, just nodding to Murdock's chatter, guiltily reminded he had another job to do. So he'd cancelled on Randy.

While helping Stern - and nearly being buried in concrete himself by Tommy - he'd put Amy's own crazy crusade in the back of his mind. He knew, watching her work with the team, she felt the same kind of 'jazz'. Damn stuff was addictive. But she just didn't have the same training and skills as the rest of the team. Obviously, hanging around with them so much had taught her some tricks, given her some confidence. But could she be overconfident? And they were a team; if one was in trouble, the others came along and bailed you out. Look at his little run in with Crazy Tommy. He loosened his collar.

Okay, he'd gotten out of that limo on his own, but with the rest of team watching his back; it had made his escape easier.

Amy needed someone watching her back, and right now, no one was. Hadn't been for a few days.

Hell, she could be into all sorts of trouble.

Damn it, he was kicking himself for dismissing it, thinking Amy was just going to do some research, talk to the police. But knowing Amy, too independent for her own good and stubborn as she was.... If Massey had found something bad enough to get him killed, then so could Amy.

He'd thought about discussing it with Hannibal, but Hannibal didn't know about the night Amy had turned up on Face's doorstep distraught over Massey's death. Face had thought it best to keep that private, worried that something might slip.

However, Face wasn't leaving it another day. Amy hadn't answered her messages, and hadn't been at her apartment for the last two days – he'd called around often enough, probably more than necessary. On his last visit, he'd broken in to check things out – she'd kill him when she found out. But her place looked like she hadn't been there a few days; her mailbox in the lobby had been full, so he'd emptied it and brought it up to her apartment, (another federal offence to add to the list) and when he checked the fridge, he screwed up his face at the smell - there was stuff growing mould.

So he decided he'd get the information from the horse's mouth. Dressed as an electrical repairman, baseball cap tucked low over his eyes to disguise his face, he found himself talking his way through the LA Courier Express offices to find Amy's desk. He knew Amy's friend and colleague, Zachary, would be close by. Risky, he knew. Practically the whole damn building could recognise his face, considering the coverage Amy had given the team, but he couldn't think of another option.

He headed up to Amy's office and made himself look busy, all the while searching for his man. He knew him by name, but not by face.

"Zack!" A young woman called across the office.

Bingo. Face looked across the office to the guy who answered and cautiously made his way to Zack's desk. While the young man had a discussion with the woman, Face knelt down and pretended to work, pulling up one of the electrical panels nearest Zack's desk. Finally, Zack sat down with a huge sigh, and Face made his move.

Keeping inconspicuous, Face peered up at the young man. Voice low, he said, "Hey, Zachary, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's me..." Zack looked down, puzzled expression, meeting Face's eye. "Oh my God!" Zack said. "Templeton Peck-"

"Shush...." Face placed a finger over his lips. "I need to know where Amy is."

"You don't know?" Zack whispered. Face shook his head. "But I thought -"

"Look, can we go some place more private? I need to know what she's working on."

Zack nodded. "There's a coffee shop across the street from here. We could go there."

"Okay, fine." Face nodded and watched Zack go to another desk and come back with a file.

"Hey, Tawnia, take my calls will you?" Zack called, walking out of the office.

Face waited, pretending to pack up his tool box. He smiled, hearing the woman answer back, "Hey, just because I'm new here..." Then Face left the office too.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Inside the coffee shop, Face removed his baseball cap and combed a hand through his hair, joining Zack at a table. The waitress was already placing two cups of coffee down and Zack handed one of them to Face.

"Thanks," Face said. "So, Zack, didn't take you long to figure out who I am."

"Are you kidding? I was the one that handed Amy the file on the A-Team," Zack said, eagerly, pushing his glasses up. Again, Face wished Zack would keep his excitement under wraps, and waved at him to quiet down. "I always knew she was working with you guys."

"Uh, well," Face said, shrugging. "We throw some stories her way. I wouldn't say she's -"

"Hey, her secret's safe with me." Zack played with his coffee cup. "I can't believe I'm actually sitting here with a member of the A-Team – The Faceman!"

"Zack, please...." Face glanced around the coffee shop. Luckily it was pretty quiet. The lunchtime rush was long gone. Zack was acting like he'd just met some celebrity and it could draw attention. "So, where is Amy?" Face asked impatiently, not wanting to get into a discussion as to whether Amy rode along with the team or not.

"Uh... I don't really know. She didn't tell me much. Just that she's working out of town."

"Where?" It sounded like Amy was being as vague about this story as Massey had been.

"All I know is, she's staying in a motel near San Diego -"

"San Diego?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but I brought the information she asked me to look up." Zack handed Face the file. "There's some stuff on some young girls that have gone missing. She wanted to know if they were still missing, family background, that sort of thing. I don't think I came up with anything she didn't already know. And then she asked me to get some information on a club. Hard to get into, that one." Zack flicked through the paperwork, showing Face the relevant pages. "But that's all I can really tell you."

"Can I keep this?" Face asked, turning the folder around to look through the few papers.

"Uh..." Face smiled at him, the sort of smile that said Zack didn't really have an option. "Yeah, sure." Zack shrugged.

"Thanks."

"Um... Mr Peck -"

"Face."

"Face." Zack grinned. "Uh... If you need anything else, you can always call me." Zack pulled a pen out of his top pocket of his shirt and wrote his number inside the file.

"Thanks."

"Have you got a number where I could reach you, in case Amy calls?"

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Face could see Zack was about to argue, so he shook his head. "Thanks for all your help." Face held out his hand.

"So, uh... Do you think Amy's okay?" Zack asked, looking Face in the eye. "Just, I haven't heard from her in a couple of days. And with Massey and everything...."

Face, seeing Zack's anxiety, thought it best to keep him happy. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. I just want to make sure she hasn't gotten into something a little deeper than she should."

"Don't let her hear you say that!"

Face chuckled. "Okay, well get out of here. Don't want to keep you from your job any longer."

"Uh... Yeah, yeah." Zack stood up to leave, fumbling about, pushing his chair under the table.

"Oh and Zack, it's better for everyone if you don't mention you saw me."

"Damn shame though. Would've loved to tell the guys I had coffee with a member of the A-Team." Zack beamed. He shook Face's hand and headed out of the coffee shop. Face gently shook his head, watching him cross the street and head back into the office.

Face finished his coffee while flicking back through the paperwork. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. Face could find the club, and he could definitely find the motel. But it was at least a three-hour drive.

* * *

XXXXXXX

_  
_It had taken Face longer than intended to leave LA. He wanted to make sure he'd gotten hold of Hannibal, to let him know where he was heading. Amy might have been vague but he certainly wasn't going to be. Hannibal had offered to come along, and that had taken a little longer to talk Hannibal out of coming. Face wasn't sure how Amy was going to like him showing up, let alone the whole team. There must have been a reason she'd wanted to do this job on her own. Still, Hannibal had giving him a warning – as if he needed it.

"Face, don't get in over your head."

"Hannibal!"

"I mean it. If Amy has found something, give us a call, and we'll be there."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll keep you informed," Face had said, hanging up the phone.

With the light fading to darkness, Face decided to head for the motel first. It had been easy to find, on the outskirts of the city. It was cosy, clean three-star accommodation. Probably as far as her expense account would stretch.

Face parked the Corvette around the back and with a little investigating and flirting with the receptionist; he got Amy's room number.

He'd picked up a large bouquet of flowers en-route to the motel, to aid in his little scam to gain the room number, and thought they might help with softening up Amy as well. She'd probably think he was checking up on her - which he was. Bouquet in hand, he knocked at the door.

No answer.

He glanced at his watch. It was just past nine o'clock. Could she be out having dinner? He tried peering through the window, but couldn't make out anything with the drapes closed. The room was quiet, no lights on inside. She wouldn't already be in bed, would she? He knocked again, a little harder, but still there was no answer.

After a momentary internal tussle as to whether to break into her room or not, Face walked back to his car, placing the bouquet on the passenger seat as he got in. He got the file out from the glove box, looking for the name of the club. He sighed heavily, tired from a long day. He'd really hoped to find Amy at the motel. But he'd go check this place out; to see if it would put any more of the puzzle together.

* * *

XXXXXXX

It took Face nearly an hour to find the club. He pulled up in a narrow dead-end street, cars parked on either side. He didn't like the look of the area - not a place to be leaving his Vette. He'd spotted Amy's car parked on another side street, too. But she wasn't in it.

Two large men, dressed in black suits, stood at a doorway at the end of the alley, confirming there was a club. Its secluded, low key location confirmed to Face what type of club it was. Would Amy really be inside a strip club? Well, he had to check it out. He quietly chuckled. Maybe she'd donned one of Hannibal's disguises.

He wondered if he should wear some sort of disguise. He checked his hair in the mirror and then adjusted his tie. No – why would he need a disguise? He was wearing a three-piece beige suit – he was glad he hadn't changed now.

"Evening, gentlemen," Face said, approaching the bouncers. He could hear the music thumping from inside the club. A discreet sign – Harpers – hung above the door. He was at the right place.

"Ain't seen you before," the bouncer said, nodding at Face.

"Ah... no, no, but I've heard good things about this place. Thought I'd give it a try."

"We don't trust new faces. Who told you?" the other bouncer asked.

"A colleague of mine – Smith - that I work with at the bank told me about it. So I thought I'd come take a look." Face winked. "He said it wasn't cheap." Face, remembering Zack had said this place was hard to get into, flashed his wallet to show it was full of cash. They wouldn't turn away cash.

The two bouncers stared at one another, and the one who seemed to be in charge nodded to Face.

"Okay," the bouncer said, holding out his hand. "You can go in." Relieved, Face palmed the bouncer a couple of bills and walked into a small dark entry. He paid the cover charge through a small slot; on the other side a pretty – and scantily dressed – woman was sitting. She chewed her lip and smiled at him. He returned the smile before walking down a short dark corridor and into the club itself.

The minute he entered the club, the bass of the music vibrating through his body, he started his surveillance. At the back was the bar. Pretty waitresses, wearing clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination, walked around the various tables and booths taking orders. In the middle stood the stage; the latest routine in full flow. A couple of cages with naked female dancers hung on either side of the stage.

Face sat at an empty table off to the side, giving him the best vantage point. It was too dark to find Amy in here, especially if she was in any of the booths down the side; those would be her best option if she wanted to be hidden. Could Amy really be in here? This club was no place for Amy. But who was she looking for? It was filled with mostly men in suits; they could be anybody. The only name the file gave was the club owner, Laurence Harper. But would she really find him in here? There was a door at the back marked 'Private', heavily guarded – that's where Harper would be.

Speaking of guards, there were plenty of bouncers standing around, each with ear pieces, communicating with one another. He'd spotted the head of security, a tall black guy, standing at the back near the bar. He looked the oldest of the security men, probably late fifties but it was hard to tell in the light. He seemed to be issuing orders to the other men and talking to the waitresses the most.

Well, he'd stick it out for one drink, see if anything obvious presented itself, then he'd check out Amy's car again.

He watched the scantily dressed waitresses move around the tables. If a guy got a little too close for comfort with them, or a dancer, a bouncer quickly put him in his place.

"Hey, sugar," a waitress said, her voice purring. She walked around him, flicking her small notepad open to a new page, not making eye contact. "Sorry about the wait. What can I get you?"

"Amy?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Face!" He grabbed her arm; Amy looked him in the eye, shocked. Obviously she hadn't expected him to be her next customer. She leaned in close, glancing around the club. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same damn question." She was wearing the same attire as the rest of the waitresses - a very short black skirt and white blouse that was tied below her bust, revealing her midriff. Her makeup was heavy and her hair styled more glamorously than usual, similar to how she'd done it that time in Mexico as Dakota Haines. Though he wondered if it would even move with all the hair spray.

"Please - don't blow my cover."

"Cover?" Face said, trying really hard to keep his anger in check. Her outfit left nothing for the imagination.

"Look, I'll explain later, but if I don't keep working, they'll get suspicious." Amy nervously glanced around the place. "Are the rest of the team here?"

Face shook his head. "No, just me." Amy nodded, seeming relieved by that.

"Hey, April, he's cute," another waitress said, arriving at Amy's side. She nudged Amy, and beamed towards Face. He smiled at her, hoping she'd be on her way so he could continue talking. "Don't hog him all to yourself, now. I wanna serve him later."

The waitress walked off, looking Face up and down and winking at Amy, who smiled back nervously.

"So, are you watching someone?" he asked. She grimaced at him. "What?"

"Face, I can't talk here." She nervously glanced around the club. "I'll go get you a beer." She walked off towards the bar. He couldn't help watching her. He'd seen her wear short skirts, but not that short. It barely covered her.... And as she walked past the tables, some lecherous jerk gawped at her, looking at her... assets. Face realised his fist was clenched and released it. Nothing had prepared him for this. How'd he been so stupid not to realise Amy could be working here?

Because he'd never thought Amy would put herself through this. He knew she was stubborn, but hell – this?

His jaw clenched, Face turned towards the stage. Not that he was going to watch the routine. He had to get Amy out of here. She didn't need to do this to get whatever information she was looking for. They'd find another way. An easier way.

"Here," Amy said, placing a bottle of beer on the table. "Drink it, and then go."

"I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving this place without you." Face glared at her. She stared right back, narrowing her eyes, then started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Amy -"

"My name is April," Amy snapped. Face gave a disapproving frown. She looked at his hand holding her arm and glared back at him, but he didn't let go.

"Face, let go! Otherwise the bouncers will show up." She moved closer towards him and he realised she was trying to hide any animosity. She ran a hand over his shoulder, her expression softening to a fake smile.

"You don't need to do this," Face said, his stare fixed upon her eyes.

"Hey, honey, we're getting kinda dry over here," a guy shouted from another table. There were three of them, all wearing suits, though their jackets were slung over the backs of their chairs. They were obviously drunk, being loud and crude towards the waitresses, jeering at the stripper on stage in front of them.

Face threw a scowl at the man. "Amy, we can find another way to do this. You don't have to subject yourself to these men."

"I'm doing this for Al."

"Massey wouldn't want you putting yourself through... this."

"I don't mind."

"What if some creep wants a private dance?"

"I'm a waitress, not a dancer!"

"What if he's waiting outside the club?"

"Cliff makes sure we get to our cars safely."

"Hey, come on!" the guy shouted again. Amy glanced over and waved, acknowledging them.

"Face, it's only for a couple more days. I should get what I want by then." She pulled her arm out of Face's grip. "I've got to work; Nicole won't like it if I'm not pulling my weight."

"Well, I'm staying right here to watch your back." Although, from where he was sitting, he was watching much more than her back. Shit. Don't even go there.

He took a sip of his beer as he watched Amy walk over to the table where the rowdy men had been shouting at her. He needed to drink this slowly; he couldn't afford to get drunk or drop his guard.

Face kept an eye on the table where Amy stood. One jerk started running his hand up her leg, resting it on her butt. Face glanced around, not one bouncer had spotted it yet. Amy removed the hand, glaring at the guy for a moment as she continued to take the orders. Face gripped his beer bottle tighter, desperately fighting the urge to go over to there. Why was she putting herself through this sleaziness? He could come up with a plan. Hannibal would come up with a better plan.

Face angrily ran a hand through his hair, glancing away, unable to bear listening to the men's verbal harassment towards Amy. He wanted to go over there and teach them some manners – with his fists. He imagined all of them molesting her. Touching her. He snapped around as he heard her voice cry out. One of the guys was pulling Amy towards him, fondling her. She was trying to escape the grope of his hand up her skirt.

Face flew out of his chair, crossing to the table and yanked the creep's hands off Amy.

"Get your filthy hands off her, asshole," Face said, shoving the guy away, and getting between Amy and the three men. If the so-called security weren't going to react, he was.

"Hey, fuck off, man," replied the asshole, retaliating, pushing back. "That's what she's fucking paid for."

Face shoved again, glaring at the man. "She's paid to take your drink orders – that's all!"

"Face!" Amy pulled at him. The man jeered, Face swung at him, but someone grabbed his arm. Face glanced back. A bouncer glared at him. He turned back to the creep he'd been grappling with. Some huge black guy in a suit stood in front of him. Shit - head of security. Face felt the punch to his jaw before he saw it. Amy let out a short scream.

Stumbling back, Face rubbed his jaw, moaning. Before he could get his senses back, he was lifted off the ground and dragged out of the club. He could hear Amy shouting behind him.

"Hey, let me go!" Face protested, struggling, trying to free himself, but the two bouncers held firm.

The doors flew open, and Face was thrown out. As he landed on the ground, one of the bouncers gave him a kick to the ribs. He winced.

"No trouble, asshole!" the bouncer boomed. Face waited for the next kick, but when it didn't come he got to his feet, panting to get his breath back, taking a closer look at the two bouncers. One white, the other black – both in their late twenties and probably both had a chip on their shoulder. They glared at him.

"I wasn't causing any trouble," Face protested, holding his hands up. The white bouncer stepped closer towards Face. "If you'd done your job –"

The white bouncer growled, and grabbed Face by his collar. Face was about to make this bozo very sorry. But Amy shouted, trying to separate the two men.

"Stop! Stop it!" Amy glared at Face, then turned to confront the bouncer. "Please, Max, he didn't mean to cause any trouble." Reluctantly, Max let go of Face and stepped back. Face watched the two bouncers as he dusted himself off, straightening his tie. A third man in a dark suit– flecks of grey in the edges of his short Afro haircut - walked towards them. Ah yes, the man who'd hit him. Face rubbed his chin again. That man would give BA a good run for his money, even though the guy's age would be against him.

"April, there's a rule. No boyfriends around the club," the man said. He was definitely the chief. "That was discussed with you when you took on the job."

"No... no, Cliff, he's not my boyfriend." She shook her head. Face could see she was shaking, as he gathered his senses and stood beside her. "He's... he's my brother."

Face groaned through his aching ribs. "Yeah, yeah, I'm her fool of a brother. Just thought I'd check out my kid sister's new _waitressing_ job," he said, glaring at Amy. He didn't really have to act - he was not happy.

"And I told you," Amy turned to Face, placing her hands on her hips, "it was none of your damn business!"

"Okay, April, get yourself back in there, honey. You don't need to be out here," Cliff said, smiling at her. But Amy hesitated, glancing at Face. Cliff nodded at her. "I promise nothing's gonna happen. Just gonna have a little chat with your brother here."

"Don't go back in there, April," Face ordered, glaring at her.

"I'll talk to you later, Sam." Amy glared at him. He hid the flicker of surprise. He could see by her expression, though, that she meant the anger. Why hadn't he just stayed put in that goddamn chair?

Face snorted his disapproval as Amy nodded at Cliff and headed back towards the club. Face watched one of the bouncers – Max - run his fingers down Amy's arm, whispering to her. She snatched it away, mumbled something under her breath at him and ran back into the bar.

Cliff had also watched, eyebrow raised, but turned to look Face in the eye, frowning deeply. "I look out for those girls in there; that's my job. I don't need guys like you getting in my way. Tyrone here," he gestured to the black bouncer who stood beside him, "was about to straighten out those three bozos when you steamed in."

Face sarcastically laughed. "Why aren't they out here then?"

Cliff evidently didn't see the funny side, his expression remained stern. "Because they're regulars. They get a little carried away, we calm them down," he replied. Cliff stepped towards Face and prodded his chest. "I see you in this club again, sonny, and I'll let Laurel and Hardy here loose on you. You hear me?"

The two men stood behind Cliff now; the white one cracking his knuckles, the black guy just grinning. Face would like to see them try, but decided being cocksure of himself probably wasn't the safest route - not with Amy inside that club.

"Loud and clear," Face said, rubbing his forehead, wincing at the headache that was starting to pound. His eyes narrowed. "Just make sure she's safe."

"You have my word." Cliff nodded. "Now get the hell out of here."

The three bouncers turned away from Face. Face slowly walked off towards his car, looking over his shoulder to watch the bouncers. He felt defeated; he couldn't take the three of them on – not here, right now. And even then, Amy wouldn't thank him for it. He unlocked his car, hearing Cliff talking firmly to the white bouncer, Max, who'd made a little play for Amy.

Face got into his car, and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. What did he do now? Amy was still inside that hellhole and the doormen were watching, so he'd have to move on.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Max, hold up a minute," Cliff called. Max and Tyrone stopped just before the club entrance. "Tyrone, you go on in, check on those three bozos. Make sure they're not hitting on any more waitresses." Tyrone nodded. Cliff waited until he'd walked into the club.

"What the hell was that with April?" Cliff said, keeping his expression stern.

Max rubbed his shaved head. "Don't know what you mean, boss."

Cliff clenched his jaw. He hated seeing those girls treated with disrespect. It was a job after all - they deserved respect. And he hated his staff being just as disrespectful as some of those pricks inside the club, thinking they didn't have to pay for it.

"I see you try that with one of the girls again," he pointed his finger at Max as he spoke, "and it won't be only your fucking job you'll lose."

"Cliff!"

"You're supposed to protect them from assholes who expect freebies."

"Just thought it was a perk, Cliff. No harm done," Max weaselled, his hands in his pockets. That made Cliff despise him even more. He'd have to watch this jerk-off.

"I've warned you before. Don't expect perks, Max." Cliff's deep voice was raised. "If you want a 'dance', you pay like all the other bastards – on your night off! Besides, April's a waitress, not a dancer."

Max nodded and shrugged his shoulders unhappily.

"Now get back to fucking work," Cliff said. He watched Max walk back into the club, slowly following. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired of this shit, but those girls were important to him. Until he found someone who'd do as good a job as he could, he wasn't retiring.

Those girls needed protecting.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face had no desire to leave the club, but he knew they'd be watching to see if he drove off or not. For Amy's sake - and her cover - he decided to leave and go back to her motel, where he would wait for her safe arrival. If that didn't happen, he was going back to that club and burning it to the ground.

Damn it, maybe he should stay... Park up somewhere out of sight. No, he was sure the bouncers would keep an eye on Amy now. She'd be safe. She herself had said that Cliff makes sure of it.

The minute he'd let himself into her room, he knew there would be another battle with Amy in her current mood, but he didn't feel like waiting in his car for her – not exactly comfortable. Something told him he had a few hours to kill yet.

He walked into the room, placed the file Zack had given him on the table and turned on the lamp.

To ease his aching head, he went to get some ice from the machine just down from Amy's room. Wrapping the ice in a towel he placed it against his jaw, and winced. Damn, that man could punch.

Face resisted the urge to lie on Amy's bed - however comfortable it looked and how badly his body ached. Instead he took the option of the small armchair next to the table, which was tucked in the corner of the bedroom. He opened the file but the dim lighting in the room didn't make it easy for him to read. Besides, his head was aching so much he couldn't concentrate. He glanced at his watch – yeah, he had a long wait. The club wouldn't close till the early hours of the morning.

He switched off the lamp and relaxed in the chair. Now that he was calmer, he tried to figure out why he'd reacted the way he had.

Amy was a good friend. Special. He hadn't liked those three guys treating her the way they did. Hell, he'd seen red the minute one of them had laid a hand on her.

Jealousy?

Why? Because he couldn't touch her like that?

He'd never treat her like that. She deserved respect. That's the reason he'd reacted. She hadn't gotten respect from those bastards... just because they thought she was some dumb waitress.

Face could feel the tension rising in his body again. Maybe he needed to stop thinking about it. But he couldn't. The picture of what Amy was doing now, with minimal clothing, kept going round in his head - probably getting the same treatment with different jerk-offs.

He also wondered if he should call Hannibal, get the team down here. Maybe he'd wait until he'd spoken to Amy. See what she had to say about all this. There must be some reason she hadn't gotten the team involved. But he couldn't understand what - apart from the waitressing routine and knowing how they'd all react. Hannibal probably wouldn't be keen on that either.

Damn, he'd probably reacted the way Amy had feared.

Face rubbed his hand across his tired eyes. The call could wait until the morning. It was late. Hannibal wouldn't appreciate a call now.

With a deep sigh, Face put the towel down and slouched into the chair, resting his head against the back it, closing his eyes, trying to relax. Probably would have been more comfortable in the damn car.

* * *

XXXXXXX

The door slamming shut awoke Face with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed Amy had walked right past him and into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on.

Amy walked into the room, undoing her blouse.

Face sat up and cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

Gasping with fright, she turned, wrapping the blouse around her.

"Face!"

"Sorry." He winced, turning on the lamp. He hadn't realised that she wouldn't notice him sitting in the corner. "I thought I'd wait for you here."

"How'd you get a key?" she asked, turning her back on him to do up the buttons on her blouse. Face was reminded of what little the skirt covered – but he'd caught her scowl.

"Ah...."

"Of course, I should have known," she said, infuriated. "You don't need a key." She turned back to face him, anger filling her expression. With her heels on, she stood as tall as he did. "Damn it, Face! You could have blown it in there for me. Why'd you have to pick a fight? Is that the only way you know how to deal with things?"

"No! I was protecting you!"

"I didn't need protecting!"

"From where I was sitting," Face's voice grew louder too, "those three men -"

"The bouncers in that club are really hot on creeps like them. They would have handled it." She sighed, kicking off her shoes and lowering a couple of inches. "Anyway, Face, I'm too tired to go through all this with you right now. I just want a shower – I need to wash that place off me, then go to bed." She sniffed her clothes and grimaced. Face could smell the smoky stench – it still lingered on his own clothes.

"See," Face stepped closer, "you don't even like doing it."

"No, I don't like it, but it's got to be done."

"No it doesn't. We can find another way. You're not going back in that club!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not. You look like some damn hooker!"

Amy slapped him. "Get out!"

Face stood firm, hands on his hips. His cheek stung, but he ignored it. Damn it, he wasn't going to back down on this.

"I said get out." She glared at him, pointing towards the door.

He'd never seen Amy so fiery. This was her story, not the team's case, so she probably felt she had the right to stubbornly dig her heels in. At this rate the pair of them would stand there till dawn. He knew that wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Tomorrow morning, we are discussing this," Face said, sternly, walking towards the front door.

"Fine," Amy shouted, as he slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Armed with a take-out breakfast, Face knocked on Amy's motel door. During the night, he'd brooded about their quarrel and how he was going to convince Amy not to go back to that club. He'd also brought along the bouquet of flowers that had been travelling around with him. They still looked quite fresh, so maybe they could be a peace offering too.

If he had to be the one to apologise, so be it, if it meant Amy coming around to his way of thinking.

"Oh, it's you," Amy said wearily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's eight o'clock in the morning, Face." She pulled her satin robe tighter around her and let him in.

"Hey, be thankful. If Hannibal were here, I'd have been knocking at six o'clock. Anyway, I thought you might want some breakfast," he said, following her into the room and watching as Amy clambered back into bed.

"By the time I'd argued with you and showered," she scowled, "it was after three when I got to bed." She plumped the pillows behind her and pulled the sheets up. She glared at him. "You're not going to get back in my good graces with flowers and breakfast, you know."

"Coffee?" Face smiled, putting the flowers down and holding out a paper cup, ignoring the frosty reception he was receiving. He enjoyed a challenge.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cup from him. "Where'd you stay last night, anyway?"

"The room next door - it was empty."

"Good thing, too," she said, narrowing her eyes as she put the coffee on the nightstand. "Maybe I shouldn't have slapped you... but those girls... it's just a job." He could hear the anger in her voice. "They're people like you or me, but for one reason or another they do that job. Some are waitresses, some are dancers, but it certainly doesn't make them hookers."

Face hesitated, then sat down at the table instead of on the bed. "Amy..."

"No. Hear me out. You were going on about how those guys were treating me, but by what you said, what you implied - you're no different -"

"Hang on a minute!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But that's why Cliff is how he is. He makes sure all of those girls get treated with some respect."

"Cliff - you mean the guy who nearly broke my jaw?"

Amy chuckled. "Apparently, in his day, he was a boxer. A very good one by all accounts. He sure did whack you."

"Don't I know it?" Face rubbed his jaw, feeling a little better that at least the guy was an ex-professional. His ego had been dented, falling with just one punch. "Didn't see it coming either. Ex-boxer you say?"

Amy nodded. "Those bouncers - well, some of those bouncers - are doing a good job. Cliff is a good guy. From what I can make out all the girls love him. He's a father figure. He watches out for them, makes sure they all leave the club safely, get treated right by the customers."

"They didn't spot the hassle you were getting."

"They weren't far behind you, if I remember right. They would have set those guys straight." Amy's tone softened. "You didn't need to jump in like that. But I appreciate what you were trying to do." She glanced down before smiling meekly at him.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing in that club? Zack gave me a file, information you'd asked him to get for you, but there isn't much in it."

"Promise me I can go back to bed afterwards?" Face nodded and with a heavy sigh, she got out of bed, wrapping her robe firmly around her. She grabbed her coffee and a large leather bag from the floor, and joined him at the small table.

"Breakfast?" Face offered her a bagel. She hesitated, giving him a grateful smile before taking the bagel. Yeah, she was thawing out - now he just needed to persuade her to see things his way. He watched her take a sip of her coffee before she pulled a brown file out of her bag. Even if she was tired, he couldn't see it now. She was focussed, concentrating... even though she had the just-got-out-of-bed look. She combed a hand through her hair, smoothing it down, tucking some straggly bits behind her ears and opened up the file on the table.

"Okay," Amy said, reminding Face to focus, too. "This is the information Massey left me. Believe it or not, Cliff is one of the good guys. It's not him I'm after."

"So who are we after – this Harper guy?"

"Laurence 'Larry' Harper owns the club." Amy pulled out a photograph and handed it to Face. He glanced at the picture of a large man in his late fifties, bloated by greed and wealth. "But it's likely to be a cover for some of his other operations - one of them being prostitution."

"At the club?"

Amy shook her head. "No, as far as I can tell that's run legitimately, probably to keep the authorities away."

"Yeah, that figures," Face replied. "So this is all the information you found at Massey's?" Face pointed to all of the papers now strewn out on the table.

"Yes. Let me explain." Amy shifted the papers around. "A few girls have gone missing, all under the age of sixteen." She showed Face the information on the missing girls. "In all three cases they'd run away from home, like some teenage girls do, but had always returned under their own steam. However, this time none of them came back. Apparently they weren't on the streets long either. They just disappeared."

"Isn't this something the police should be dealing with?"

"Unfortunately, they were all girls that had run away before, so the police won't give them high priority. They just assume they could have moved on to another town or city, and would turn up sooner or later. But I am wondering about the cops."

"What do you mean?"

"Al's notes contain loads of bits and pieces, and from what I can decipher, he implies that some of the local cops could be in cahoots with Larry." Face nodded. That could make sense, he thought as Amy continued. "Al believed Larry has these girls and he's forced them into prostitution. A speciality of his - underage girls for men with that kind of fetish."

"Did Massey have any proof?"

Amy sighed. "Unfortunately, not in this file – his notes only speculate. Maybe Harper had Massey killed and removed the evidence. I don't know. But Al must have realised that he needed a backup, hiding this file for me. But that's why I've been working in the club, to see if I could get any first hand evidence of this for myself." Face frowned with disapproval.

"So who's this?" Face pulled out a piece of paper with what looked like a name on it. He concentrated, trying to read Massey's scrawled handwriting.

"Ted Seckman. Someone I think Al might have talked to." Amy shook her head, frowning, taking the note from him. "Possibly a client of Harper's. I haven't been able to track him down though, especially since I've been busy working at the club. I've been hoping I might find him in there."

Frowning, Face took the piece of paper back and studied the name. Definitely something he could get to work on today. Find this guy and maybe he could convince Amy not to set foot back in that club.

"So, if Harper runs his club legitimately - where do his 'special' clients go to engage in their 'fetish'?" Face said, raising an eyebrow. "Does your good guy Cliff know anything about this side of the business?"

"I don't think so; I haven't seen anything. Cliff just seems interested in keeping those girls in the club safe. He talks to Larry's assistant, Terence - well, when I say assistant, I mean goon," Amy said. Face chuckled. "Terence is definitely Harper's right-hand man. I did some digging on Terence. He's been in the military, done some time in prison for petty crimes."

"Usual bad guy scenario, huh?" Face raised an eyebrow.

"The interesting thing is, a couple of years ago, while working for Harper, a murder case against Terence got dropped for not enough evidence. They decided it was suicide, rather than murder." Amy frowned. "And that's why I think Harper does have connections with the local police." Amy handed Face a clipping.

"Convenient for Terence."

"I'd say," Amy said. "Maybe it's only a certain clientele that know about this service and Terence is the contact. Massey's information speculates that there must be a contact inside the club – though there isn't a mention of a name. Only Ted Seckman."

"Maybe Massey found out who the contact was and that's what got him killed. Then they stole what proof he had."

"Yes. If the police helped Terence, I'm sure they helped Massey's death look like a damn accident. Maybe Terence murdered Massey." Amy frowned, silenced by that sombre thought. She looked up at Face. "So if this is true, Face, we've got to save these girls. This is just -"

"Child prostitution," Face interrupted and stood up. He combed a hand through his hair and started to pace the room. "I'm calling Hannibal -"

"No!" Amy protested, as she stood up.

"Why not?" Face scowled.

"What if I'm wrong? What if Al wasn't onto something, and did just die in an accident? I just want to make sure I've got something concrete before involving the team. I don't want to waste your time. Not till I'm certain."

"Well, you're not on your own now. Because I'm staying." She frowned at him. He placed his hands on his hips. "Whether you like it or not."

Amy sighed, then nodded. "Al had to have something concrete to get himself killed."

"Or he got close. Maybe he found where the girls were located."

"Well if he did find something, it's not in his notes. So I've got to go get it myself."

"But you're not going back in that club."

"Face, I have to. If they are running it so that someone who wants this special service comes through the club, I need to be there."

"You don't even know who's working with Harper – it could be Terence, and you're certainly not going near him!"

"Okay, but I still need to be at the club – to find out. When I see the deal go down, we can follow them. Once we've found the location where Harper is hiding these girls, we can get the police involved, and convict Larry Harper for the murder of Al Massey."

"You might not be able to prove that," Face said, grimacing.

"I know. But if Al was right and this is true, putting Harper behind bars will be good enough for me."

Face took the piece of paper with Ted Seckman's name on it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Are you going to check him out?" Amy gathered the rest of the papers and put them in the file.

Face nodded, frowning. "Yeah, and I better book that motel room next door."

"So... can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure, Amy," Face grinned with a tiny bit of mischief in his eyes, watching her get into bed. "I'll be back later."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long morning, and Face wondered how much coffee he was going to have to drink before he found Ted Seckman. The note with Seckman's name on also had another name and the first line of an address on the back of it, so he'd started there.

It had turned out to be a diner, where he now sat in the corner, with a friendly waitress refilling his coffee. With his usual flattery and charm, he'd found out some information about the man he was looking for - a retired cop who often lunched at the diner, but sometimes visited a bar called Charger's.

Face stuck it out until lunchtime. It seemed like a gathering place for the local police this time of the day, which didn't make him happy, hiding behind his newspaper. The lunchtime crowd soon thinned, and the waitress shook her head; no Seckman. So Face headed for the bar she'd told him about.

He'd hoped to find Seckman quick enough so that Amy wouldn't have to go back to Harper's. That was playing on his mind. But he wondered if he was being too protective over Amy. Were his feelings getting in the way of his judgements? Would he have typically reacted like he had in the club last night? Of course - she was part of the team, a friend.

Keep telling yourself that, Face.

Contrasting with the bright sunshine outside, the bar was dark and quiet, with only a few patrons and a lone bartender wiping glasses and clearing ashtrays. The walls of the bar were covered with San Diego Charger's memorabilia. As Face approached the bar, the bartender greeted him.

"Afternoon. What can I get you?"

"Ah, just a Coke, please," Face replied. He kept his voice low. "I'm actually looking for someone - Ted Seckman?"

The bartender nodded, gesturing to a table in the corner. Three men were watching the sports channel on a television hanging from the ceiling. One of the men matched the description from the waitress - portly, in his fifties, white hair starting to thin. He had to be Face's man.

Face picked a table close by, as if to watch the television and look like he was joining the three men, but instead kept an eye on them. There were a couple of empty beer bottles already on their table, and the one he believed to be Seckman had a full ashtray in front of him.

After about an hour, and to Face's restless relief, Seckman's companions got up from the table, apparently deciding to have a game of pool. Coverage of a football game had come on the television and they seemed uninterested.

Face wanted to join Seckman in a heartbeat, but he refrained, instead watching the television highlights of a game between the San Diego Chargers and Miami Dolphins. Seckman gave a disappointed grunt at the result when the Dolphins won.

"They don't seem to be having a very good season this year," Face said, loud enough for the man to hear.

"You can say that again," Ted replied, acknowledging Face.

"Bob Williamson," Face said, getting up from his table and holding out his hand. The man frowned, and Face flinched, but hid it behind a smile. Had he introduced himself too quickly? Usually he would have taken more time.

"Ted Seckman," he said, to Face's relief, and shook his hand.

"May I?" Face gestured to a free chair at Seckman's table.

"Uh... yeah, sure." Seckman hesitantly nodded.

"Actually, I was just about to get another drink," Face said, placing his empty glass on the table. "Same again?"

"Uh... yeah, okay." Again, Seckman eyed Face suspiciously. He tried to give him his best smile, a reassuring one. If Face wasn't careful he'd blow this.

Face took stock as he waited for their beers. He'd found his man and introduced himself, he just needed to slow down, not screw it up. He had plenty of time. Amy wasn't due to work at the club for a while yet. He just wasn't sure how Seckman would react to Massey's name.

As he handed Seckman his beer, Face realised Seckman had probably been here since the bar opened. His breath stunk heavily of beer. Taking a harder look at the man, Face could see he wasn't taking very good care of himself. His clothes were dirty and he smelled. He looked older than he should be – early fifties. More like sixty to sixty-five. Had the police force done that to him?

Face sat down and Seckman started talking about the sports on the television again. But Face paid little attention – all he could think about was asking Seckman about Massey. What did he know about Larry Harper's club?

"Uh... Look, Ted, I have to be honest with you," Face said, interrupting Ted. He couldn't wait any longer. "I need to talk to you about something."

What was he doing? Usually he took these things slowly, built it up, working his magic.

Take your time, Face. Don't spook him.

"Uh... What about?" Ted asked, glancing around the bar. Face did the same. Luckily, it was still virtually empty. Ted's two friends were engrossed in their pool game.

"I believe you may have spoken to a friend of mine." He looked Ted in the eye and kept his voice low. "Al Massey."

"Never heard of him," Ted snapped, scowling, but he responded so quickly that Face knew it wasn't true. Ted started to leave the table but Face grabbed his arm.

"Don't panic, Ted. Please sit back down. I just want to ask you a few things. Massey was a good friend of mine." He prayed he hadn't approached this too soon. If Ted bolted out the door now.... Face needed to reassure him. "I'm a friend, Ted. I want to help. What did you tell Massey?"

Ted lit up another cigarette. Face had watched him chain-smoking the whole time he'd been in the bar. Although he was partial to a cigar himself, Face's throat felt dry and coarse as if he'd been smoking the cigarettes.

"Ted, I need to know. You may have been the last person who spoke to him."

Ted eventually looked up, met Face's stare.

"I warned him," Ted said, lowering his voice. Face had to strain to hear him. "I wanted him to blow this open but I warned him to be careful."

"What did Massey ask you, Ted?" When Ted didn't answer right away, Face continued, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. "Look, Massey and I have a mutual friend, and she's working in Harpers trying to get to the bottom of all of this."

Ted nervously glanced around the bar, exhaling his cigarette smoke, before leaning on the table towards Face.

"Massey wanted to know about Larry and whether it was true he offered a special kind of service."

Face nodded to confirm he understood. "You mean child prostitu-"

"Shhh!" Ted hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry." Face winced. He really was making a good job of screwing this up. "Does he run this 'service' through the club?"

"No, not exactly," Ted said. He nervously rolled the cigarette between his fingertips and took long drags from it. "Look, I only did it once, and hate myself for it." Face hid his disgust, his expression didn't falter. Ted stared at the television, then into his ashtray as he spoke. "Thought it was something I wanted - but it wasn't. I feel really bad... sick... but there's nothing I can do."

"Why not?" Face had a pretty good idea but he wanted to hear it from Seckman.

"Some of the local cops, they're in on it. That's how I found out. I got talked into giving it a try." Ted nervously stroked a trembling hand through his thinning hair.

"Massey has information about three missing girls in his file. Are they linked to Larry?"

"The cops... we... they helped Larry make those girls disappear. Swept their missing persons reports under the carpet – know what I mean? They'll do it again when another girl shows up. In return, Larry lets them, you know, have a discounted rate," Ted said, shameful, staring down at the empty beer bottle.

Face nodded. He could feel the palms of his hands sweating. Massey had been on to something - and Amy was walking right into the lion's mouth.

"They'd have helped cover up Massey's accident, too," Ted said, looking Face in the eye. His eyes were bloodshot from too much booze and probably not enough sleep.

Face nodded. Amy was right; it confirmed why the police never found anything suspicious about the incident.

"So how does it work? How do you let Larry know you want a... I mean, this 'service'?"

"Usually, it's by another client. You can only be introduced that way. Either you meet at the club, or a certain pick up point," Ted replied, his voice still low. "It all depends on who you are. They take you in a limo to a house where the girls are kept. The club is run legitimately. Easier to keep the authorities off Larry's back. Keeps the house secret."

"Have you got a name, a friend that could introduce us to Larry's 'service'?"

Ted hesitated, his eyes focussed back on the beer bottle, thumb rubbing the label, peeling it off.

"Ted? It would help lead me to the girls," Face spoke low, persuasively. He needed another name. Someone that could get him into that house. He knew Seckman couldn't or wouldn't. He was worried he'd already pushed Ted too far. But the smoking, the drinking, the early retirement... had it all been because of Ted's guilt? Had he hoped Massey exposing the child prostitution would clear his shame? Maybe Face could reassure him that this time they'd get the job done.

"Ted, I just need a name," Face insisted. "I know people who can put a stop to this."

"You do?"

Face nodded. "I promise, this time it won't get screwed up."

"And it won't come back to me?"

Ah, Massey's death had him scared; worried they'd connect it to him – the informer.

"I won't mention your name in any of this," Face said. "I promise."

Ted sighed heavily, drawing on his cigarette again, and stubbing it out. "Christian McDonnell," he said so fast, Face nearly didn't catch it. "He's a cop, usually takes his lunch over at Tasha's." The same cafe Face had been in earlier.

"Thanks, Ted. You've been very helpful."

"You are going to help those girls?" Ted asked, anxiously. "Someone's got to do something."

"Yes, we are," Face replied, smiling. He had enough to get the rest of the team down here now.

"You'll have to blow this wide open, so no one can ignore it - with the cops involved."

Face almost laughed. Hannibal wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, and one last thing." Ted grabbed Face's arm. "They move the girls, too. Larry doesn't keep them in the same location for too long."

"Thanks, Ted. You've done the right thing now."

"Just be careful and get your friend out of Harper's. Larry Harper has the right connections. He can make anyone disappear."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Face had been trying to get hold of Hannibal since leaving Seckman, but he was finding it impossible. He'd left messages for him posing as Hannibal's nephew, the code for an urgent matter, but Face wanted to talk to someone about this now. Sitting in his Corvette, crawling along in the traffic, he picked up the car phone again and dialled the van's number, sighing with relief when BA's ever-unfriendly tone answered.

"BA, it's me," Face said. "I'm having trouble getting hold of Hannibal."

"Yeah, he's doing some shoot. Gonna be a couple of days, he said," BA replied, his tone friendlier. "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in San Diego. I've found Amy. Look, BA, do me a favour - find Hannibal, spring Murdock and get yourselves down here. Amy's found something big."

"How big?"

"You're not going to like it," Face said, imagining BA's reaction. "Child prostitution."

"What?!" BA growled.

Face quickly overrode BA's anger, giving him what information he had and telling him where they were staying. BA promised to find Hannibal and head immediately to San Diego.

"Don't go getting yourselves in trouble," BA said.

Face frowned. "I'll try not to." Face put his phone down, relieved. They were on their way. Might take a couple of days, but all he and Amy had to do now was sit tight.

Amy.

He glanced at his watch and sighed at the traffic in front of him. He shouldn't worry; he still had a couple of hours. But he felt eager to get back to Amy to tell her his news.

It would be quicker to call her motel room. She'd think he was checking up on her but what the hell. He dialled.

"I'm sorry, sir, there's no answer," the receptionist said.

Damn it.

"Sir, would you like to leave a message?"

Relax. Maybe she was in the bath, or popped out for some food.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Face replied to the receptionist. "Tell her, Sam says to wait."

After an hour fighting traffic, worrying Amy wouldn't get his message, Face pulled into the motel's parking lot, his fears confirmed seeing Amy's car wasn't there.

All the same, he knocked on the motel door before letting himself in. He looked around the room, pulling his gun as he remembered Seckman's warning that Harper could make people disappear. Face glanced around for signs of a break in, then shook his head. Seckman had him paranoid. Everything seemed to be in place. Maybe Amy had just gone out for some food. Relaxing, he put his gun away and was about to leave when he spotted a note on the dressing table.

'Having dinner with some of the girls from the club. I'll go on to the club with them. Sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning.'

Conveniently, thought Face. She probably guessed he'd try to talk her out of it.

He didn't even know where she was going to meet the girls. Face thumped his fist onto the desk. Damn it, Amy. She didn't need to be there. He already had a plan in mind to run by Hannibal and it certainly wouldn't involve Amy being in that damn club.

Pushing the helpless feeling aside, he went to his own motel room. He quickly showered and changed, removing the stench of Seckman's cigarettes. He also needed food. Maybe he'd check out a few places close to Harpers as he grabbed a bite to eat. If he got outside the club early enough, he'd catch Amy before she went in.

However, to further his frustration, Face spotted Amy's car parked on a nearby side street as he pulled up near Harper's club.

"Goddamn it, Amy!" He banged the steering wheel with annoyance.

Did he risk going in, trying to get her out? Not without the team backing them up. He didn't fancy being outnumbered by Cliff's bouncers or draw attention to Amy, and get her fired. Shit, now he had a long wait ahead of him.

Face parked his car in front of Amy's. He'd noticed a fire escape a few yards back. He could use those to get onto the roof of the two-storey building and do some surveillance of the area. Locking up his car, Face headed for the fire escape.

On the roof, Face soon found a vantage point. He could see around the side entrance of the club, as well as its front door. He was close to the car, too, if he needed an exit. Crouching down out of the cool breeze, making himself comfortable, he watched the building. He'd easily spot the comings and goings at Harpers.

He knew he could follow up the information Seckman had given him, find out some more on this guy, but his plan was to approach McDonnell as if they wanted to use Harper's service – get an introduction. Get one of the team on the inside, and follow them to the house. Easy. He was pretty sure Hannibal would agree to this plan, so he really needed to wait for the team to arrive. Right? Yes, he convinced himself. He didn't want to go getting McDonnell nervous by snooping around Tasha's diner. Anyway, the guy was unlikely to be there this late at night. And, if he was honest with himself, he didn't like the idea of leaving Amy inside that club without a backup. He'd come to San Diego to watch out for her, so that's what he was doing. Right?

This had nothing to do with being an overprotective jerk.

He hunkered down, wrapping his jacket around him. The night was getting chilly. Would have been warmer sitting in the damn car, but here he was able to see when Amy left. If the bouncers did their job right, then she was safe inside. He wanted to be there when she got outside. Probably wouldn't thank him for it... unless she'd gotten a lead of her own.

"Ah... the things I do for the team." And Amy.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Mr Harper, you might want to take a look at this," a security guard said, sitting in front of a row of monitors. The screens flashed to different views, inside and outside of the club. One monitor's view didn't change.

"Who is that bozo?" Larry Harper said, tapping the corner of the screen. The guard zoomed the camera in. "And what's he doing on that goddamn roof?"

"Let me take a look," Max said, leaning forward and squinting at the screen. "Well, I'll be damned - that's April's brother."

"April?"

"Yeah, the new girl. He was in last night, making a scene," Max said. "Although if you ask me, boss, I don't think he's her brother."

Harper snapped his fingers and his assistant, Terence, stepped forward.

"Terence, find out what you can on this April. Since we had that damn reporter snooping around, I'm not taking any chances," Harper said. "Get her details. Nicole and Cliff might have more information, too, as she's been here a few days. But find out what you can about her. Let's make sure she is who she says she is."

"Sure, boss." Terence nodded.

"What about 'Bozo' on the roof?" Max asked. "Want me to go get him down?" He sneered. Max could do with a good fight, especially with that smug asshole.

"No, leave him. Let him think we haven't spotted him."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Just after two a.m. Face saw Amy walk out the front door of the club with the other employees, bouncers escorting them. With relief, Face quickly exited the roof, down the fire escape, and headed towards their cars.

Casually he leaned against his car, arms folded in front of him, waiting, listening as she approached. Amy appeared, slowly walking around the corner, laughing and chatting with another waitress. Her friend noticed Face before Amy did.

"Hey, April, who's your cute friend?" Amy's friend asked, loud enough for Face to hear. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Oh, uh... Nicole, this is my brother, Sam," Amy said, with a warm, genuine smile. Face thought he was going to get a cold reaction but he could tell she was pleased to see him. He smiled back. "Sam, this is Nicole."

"Nice to meet you, Nicole." Face straightened to greet the two women. Both were dressed in the same revealing uniform, although they now had coats slung over their shoulders.

"Hi, I'm the head waitress. Larry just asks me to keep the girls in order," Nicole said, chuckling. "So... you're Sam, huh?" Nicole gave him a flirtatious smile, flicking her long black hair off her shoulders. He grinned back. Not bad, although her heavy makeup made it hard to tell what she actually looked like. Amy's makeup was similar but he knew the face behind that. "So, you're the guy who came to April's rescue last night?"

"Ah, yeah, that was me." Face shrugged. "Ah, April...?"

"How'd you know about that?" Amy asked, surprised, ignoring Face.

"Max has a big mouth," Nicole replied. "And he has a thing for your _sister_." Nicole looked at Face, her eyebrow raised.

Face coughed, clearing his throat. "Max, huh?"

"He's really not my type," Amy answered defiantly, glaring at Face.

"Okay, April, let's get you home," Face said, taking hold of Amy's arm. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"You sure he's your brother, not your boyfriend?" Nicole teased, playfully elbowing Amy in the ribs.

Amy frowned, catching Face's eye before answering. "No... No, he's my brother."

"You're allowed a boyfriend - just as long as they stay away from the club," Nicole said, her eyes still on Face.

"Ah, well..." Face let go of Amy. "I made a promise to Mom on her deathbed, you see, that I'd look out for April. Make sure she went on to college, that sort of thing-"

"And I went, and got bored, so I dropped out," Amy added, placing her hands on her hips. Face tried not to smile. She'd run so many cons with him now, she caught on right away.

"Okay, well it's late, and my kid will be up at the crack of dawn, so I gotta go," Nicole said, placing one arm around Amy and hugged her. Face was relieved; he really wanted to get back to the motel. "I'll see you on your next shift, April."

"Yeah, I'm off tomorrow night," Amy replied.

"Lucky you."

Face watched as Nicole hesitated, then with a smile whispered in Amy's ear. Amy blushed and giggled. Face subtly shook his head. Women.

"Nice meeting you, Sam," Nicole said, as she stepped up to Face and kissed him on the cheek.

They watched Nicole get into her car and waved as she drove off.

"I thought I'd try to catch you before you went into the club," Face said, turning towards Amy.

"Sorry. We had dinner, then went into the club early to have a few drinks to loosen up - ready for the onslaught," Amy said, light-heartedly. Face frowned. "Hey, Nicole has good connections with Harper, so he lets her do it."

"Yeah, I noticed," Face said, his expression still stern. "You know, I told you not to go to the club." His jaw tightened. He was tired, and impatient with it, and well, looking at Amy, maybe she didn't need him getting heavy with her right now.

She sighed. "I know, I know. But I thought meeting up with the girls might lead to something."

"Amy, I've been.... Never mind. So, how tired are you? You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"I'll follow you then."

Back at the motel, Face pulled his car up beside Amy's as she shut her car door behind her and hurried towards her motel room.

Amy fumbled with her purse, looking for her room key, then cursed as it fell to the floor, its contents scattering.

"Here, let me help you," Face said.

"Thanks. I'm just so tired," Amy said, then giggled.

"What?"

"You still have lipstick on your cheek." She gently rubbed it off. "That's better."

Face laughed. "Thanks - I have that problem all the time."

"I bet you do." She looked away, not meeting his eye. Face winced, hating that it had sounded like he was bragging about his girlfriends to Amy.

"Did you have any hassle tonight?" he asked. Did he really want to know?

"No. No more than usual." She smiled weakly at him. She looked exhausted.

"Good. Now go to bed. You look like you need it." He unlocked her door for her.

"Well, gee, Face, thanks."

"You know what I mean."

Amy shook her head. "I don't know how those girls do that job full time."

"Well, you don't need to do it anymore. I found Seckman."

"You did?" Amy replied. She grinned excitedly. Any sign of being tired disappeared. "What did you find out?"

"It's late." He hesitated, wanting to stroke her hair off her face, but resisted the urge. He studied her heavily made-up face, knowing that beneath it she'd still be pretty. She was safe - that's all he cared about.

"Hey, come on. I want to know what you found out."

"It can wait until morning."

"But -"

"No buts."

Amy nodded, opening her door. She paused before entering. "You know, Face, I wasn't sure whether to leave the note in my room, or under your door. But I figured you'd probably let yourself in to mine first." She grinned and he laughed back.

"I'll be round with breakfast in the morning. I'll let you sleep in," he quickly added before she could argue. "Hey, and what did Nicole say to you?"

"Good night, Face." She grinned mischievously.

"Good night, Amy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The aroma of bacon and egg muffins and fresh coffee pleased Amy more than the earlier-than-expected wakeup call she'd gotten from Face. But it appeared he had good reason.

"I'm sorry. BA called me early this morning. He's driven up to San Francisco to find Hannibal - he's on some film set there." Face paced as Amy watched, propped up in bed, sipping her coffee. She just nodded, tiredly, to prove she was listening. "He said he didn't have time to get Murdock, but – well, you know BA and Murdock – so that means I have to spring Murdock."

"So, you're heading back to Los Angeles right away?" She tried to hide her sudden anxiety at that thought.

"Afraid so." Face ran a hand through his hair. "It's probably for the best. BA's way of getting Murdock out of the VA probably wouldn't have been subtle. I promise I'll be as quick as I can." Face stopped pacing and stared at her. "In fact, why don't you come with me? You don't need to stay here on your own."

"Uh... I was going to catch up with some work today. Touch base with Zack, write up my notes, that sort of thing," she replied. "Maybe relax a little, too."

"Okay, good idea. Just promise me you won't go to that club."

"Face!" Amy said, slightly exasperated, but she quickly calmed herself. "It's my night off. They aren't even expecting me in."

He still stared at her.

"Okay, I promise," she said, throwing her arms down onto the bed covers.

He smiled, satisfied.

"Sit down, Face, you're making me feel dizzy." Amy pointed to a chair. "Now tell me what you found out yesterday."

Over breakfast, Face told Amy everything Seckman had said.

"Confirms why the damn police wrote off Massey's car wreck as an accident so quickly – all their pockets lined by Harper," she said, scowling. She threw a half eaten muffin back into the paper bag.

"Hey," Face place his hand on her arm, "we'll get Harper."

She nodded. "I hope so."

Face glanced at his watch and stood up. "Damn, I better get a move on." He looked her in the eye. "I'll be back here with Murdock as soon as I can, hopefully with Hannibal and BA not far behind me. Then we'll sit down and go through the plan. Until then, stay away from that club, understood?"

It was an order and she knew it. But a part of her liked it when he showed his concern for her.

"I'm not even planning to leave this motel room, except to grab some food later," Amy said, trying to hide her smile. "Okay?"

Face nodded, his serious expression softening.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." He hesitated for a moment. "So, uh... Goodbye then." Amy frowned – did he have something else he wanted to say? But he'd turned about to leave the motel room.

"Face..." He stopped and looked at her. Now she felt dumb. What the hell was she thinking? Flustered, she quickly said the first thing she could think of. "Drive carefully. Okay?"

Face nodded and left the room.

Amy felt that tiny wave of anxiety again and finished her coffee.

Although Face turning up had initially infuriated her - more because of the way he'd behaved at the club than anything - she did like him being here. Watching her back. Now she felt on her own again. Although it wasn't for long, she reminded herself. And like she'd told Face, it wasn't like she had anywhere to go today.

Amy glanced at the flowers on the dressing table, still as good as new. Every time she walked into the room, she smelled their fresh scent. Oh, she knew Face had used them for his con, and to bribe her around to his way of thinking. Not that he'd really needed to. She found it hard to stay mad at Face for very long – probably something to do with that damn smile of his. She didn't like to let him know it though – so the flowers were a good thing. She certainly wouldn't want him thinking she was a pushover like every other woman he met.

She slid back down into the bed, thinking she could have another hour before she got up. She let her mind wander, thinking about Face and that he was here, helping her with Massey's case. Did it mean he really cared?

She closed her eyes and pulled up the sheets, thinking back to around two weeks before, lying in his arms, being comforted just by his hold. She hadn't planned on running to Face so that he'd share his bed. They'd slept, like they had before. Just slept in each other's arms - though now she wished for more. Too distraught with the news of Massey's death to truly take it in, she only had a faint memory of that night. So she clung onto those memories she had and, sometimes, relived them in her mind. Like the wedding that seemed so long ago, where this all started - their fake relationship and his kisses - how she wanted it to be real... But her memories were fading with time. It was all guilty pleasure, because she knew it couldn't, shouldn't happen. Falling for Face was only going to end in tears.

Lost in her fantasies, she lay there until she finally sat up, scolding herself. Goddamn it, she needed to forget about all that. She couldn't allow herself to even think about it. It would only fuel trouble.

Then she remembered Nicole's words last night and pondered on those. She'd whispered, "I don't believe he's your brother." How right Nicole was.

Hell, don't even think about what Nicole suggested next, Allen. Not that she would take her up on that offer, even if she could... Nicole obviously thought 'April' might be the kind of girl that would... but Amy wondered if Face was the type of guy that might.

He certainly had his fair share of dates, and put himself in the film and modelling circles, where some women were prepare to do anything. He could quite easily have more than one woman throwing themselves at him.

Amy shot out of bed, shaking her head. She needed to shake off these dreams. She'd throw some clothes on and write up her notes. Not until her work was done would she take a long relaxing hot bath - although she deserved a cold shower.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Nicole," Cliff said, looking up from his paperwork. "Little early for you, ain't it?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, with a heavy sigh. "Needed to pick up my purse; completely forgot to take it home last night."

"Saw you walking out with April. How's she getting on?"

"Fine, Cliff. She's getting the hang of it. Customers like her. Why'd you ask?"

"Terence was asking me questions about her, that's all." Cliff leaned in, keeping his voice low, his tone more serious. "Did Terence ask you about April, too?"

"Yes," Nicole replied softly. "He wanted some personal details." Cliff stared at her, not satisfied with that answer. She clicked her tongue impatiently. "Okay, and then he asked me to walk out with her last night, to check out the guy who was waiting for her. Max thought he was the guy that had made a scene over April the night before."

"Max did?" The goddamn weasel. Cliff was hoping to keep that under wraps – for April's sake more than anything.

"Yeah... he was bragging about being in the office with Larry when one of the cameras picked up April's brother. He was on the roof of a building across the street," Nicole said, glancing around. Cliff kept an eye out, too. The club was empty with only a few cleaners about, luckily minding their own business.

"What the hell was he doing on the goddamn roof?" Cliff mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I dunno." Nicole shrugged. "Anyway, she repeated that he was her brother - so nothing to worry about, right? Although I think he's her boyfriend, and just being new she's worried she'll lose her job."

Cliff frowned, then nodded. "Okay, good." He'd had a similar vibe the night before - definitely someone more than her brother. Cliff was about to say something else, but looking past Nicole he spotted Harper walking towards them.

"Ah, Nicole, there you are," Harper said. Nicole smiled at him, though it seemed forced. "I need your help on something. Come into my office."

"Okay, Larry," Nicole replied. She glanced at Cliff, gathering up her bag as Harper disappeared up the stairs to his office. "I'll see you tonight, Cliff," she said, smiling nervously.

Cliff gently caught her arm before she could walk off. "Why d'you do it, Nicole? All this stuff for Larry," he asked, warily.

"Cliff, you know why I have to. Like you have to. I have no choice."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy sank down into the tub full of hot water and bubbles. Justifiably deserved, she sighed. She'd worked hard, catching up with all of her notes and even getting a call in to Zack. Now she relaxed. Her legs still weary, aching from working hard the night before. On her feet all that time, in unbearable shoes. Once she'd finished this 'assignment,' she was wearing sneakers to her office at the Courier for the rest of her life - if she could get away with it.

She closed her eyes, resting her head back against the tub, taking relaxed, deep breaths. The phone ringing snapped her out of her trance and she felt a momentary thrill.

Face.

She quickly scolded herself for acting like a teenager again. It really wasn't any good – schoolgirl crushes only led to heartache.

Maybe he was calling to let her know how much longer he'd be, or that he was stuck in traffic. Then she frowned. Maybe he was calling to check on her. Well, whatever. If he wasn't going to be long, she'd get him to pick up some dinner, as she hadn't eaten since breakfast - too engrossed in her work - and now she was so hungry her stomach ached.

"Hello," Amy answered, holding the towel around her and leaving wet footprints in the carpet.

"April?" The female voice made Amy's heart sink. "It's Nicole. April, I need to talk to someone. I can trust you, can't I?"

"Yes of course. What's the matter?" Amy asked, both intrigued and worried by the tone of Nicole's voice. She sounded scared.

"I can't talk on the phone. Can you meet me in an hour, say?"

"Uhh..." Amy hesitated. Face had specifically asked her to stay put. Well, it was more an order to stay away from the club....

"April, please - it's really important," Nicole begged. "I need your help."

"Can you come to my motel?"

"No... No, I can't. It's best you meet me. Please, April."

Nicole really sounded desperate. It could have something to do with Harper, which would help her quest. Amy felt torn. She didn't want to disobey Face, but she didn't want to leave someone in trouble.

And besides, she wouldn't be going near the club....

"One hour, you say?" Would Face be back within the hour? He was due back soon. Maybe he'd be able to come with her. She really didn't like the idea of going against his wishes.

"Yes, please..." Nicole sounded relieved. "Meet me at The Orange Grove Diner. Come alone."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amy sighed heavily, torn about her next move. Face had asked her to stay put, but she really felt Nicole needed her.

After Nicole had hung up, Amy had tried Face's number, but it had rung continuously with no answer. So, rather than waste more time trying to get hold of Face, she'd dressed quickly, choosing an appropriate outfit for 'April' – a short skirt and her make-up heavier than she usually wore. Once ready to meet Nicole, she tried Face's car phone again, but there was still no answer.

She paced her motel room, rubbing her hands together and glancing at her watch. Nicole had said one hour – which didn't give Amy that long, allowing time to crawl through the traffic. She'd hoped Face and Murdock would have been back before she had to leave. Nicole had said come alone, which bothered Amy... But Face was skilled at staying out of sight – well, usually. She frowned, thinking of the incident with the bouncers before casting it off as a case of bad judgement on Face's part - probably just thrown off by the surprise of seeing her working in the club.

Amy anxiously looked at her watch and grabbed her car keys. She really had to leave now. She was cutting it fine to get to this diner in time. She didn't know how long Nicole would wait for her.

Maybe she'd be back before Face and Murdock arrived. Or should she leave another note? She felt like she was doing that a lot lately – but it would reassure Face she wasn't at the club. Shaking her head, she scribbled a note on her pad, then paused, chewing on the pen. Oh hell, she really didn't like this at all. She'd try Face one more time.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Murdock grinned at Face, grabbing the car phone as it rang, ignoring the scowl Face sent his way.

"Hello," Murdock said in an exaggerated voice, moving the handset, so Face couldn't reach it. "You've reached the Vette. Leave your name, number..." He paused, realising his joke was being wasted on a crackling line. He was sure he could hear a female voice through the interference. But this being Face's car, it could be any female voice, so he hazarded a guess. "Amy?"

"Is that Amy?" Face snapped, anxiously. "Tell her we'll be there in an hour and that we had to take a more scenic route." Face gestured towards the mountains and the quiet road they were driving along.

"Yeah, yeah, there's a lot of interference," Murdock replied to Face, listening to see if he could make out what the woman was saying. He frowned with concentration. "Amy, if you can hear me, Face says we'll be with you in about an hour. We're travelling through the mountains, hence the bad connection." Murdock shook his head as the line disconnected.

"Damn it!" Face snapped. "Why'd there have to be so many highway patrols?" He combed a hand through his windswept hair. "We should have been in San Diego an hour ago." He glanced at Murdock. "What did Amy say?"

"I couldn't hear her." Murdock shook his head. "I just hope she could hear me. Why are you so antsy anyway?"

Face scowled at Murdock, then stared at the road in front. Yeah, Face was definitely jittery, Murdock thought, frowning.

On the trip down, Face had given Murdock the 'Massey story' so far. He'd skimmed over the part about finding Amy working in Harper's club, trying to hide his disapproval, but Murdock could see straight through him. Hell, Murdock disapproved. He didn't like the idea of Amy working in a joint like that either, but Amy... well, she was her own person. Strong-minded, and sometimes stubborn. Face was never going to be able to tell her what to do.

Face sighed heavily. "I just don't want her going near that club – not without us there! This guy Harper is trouble, Murdock. If he had Massey killed, he could do the same to Amy in a flash." There was a protective edge to Face's tone. Murdock wondered if it was a concern for a friend, or something a little more.

Ever since that time when Amy's friend, Courtney, had turned up, Murdock knew something was going on with Amy and Face. But since then he'd kept quiet. Didn't want to stir a pot that required little stirring. Murdock had given them both a warning back then, and as long as they were keeping whatever feelings they had to themselves, neither of them would get hurt and he was happy. Things seemed to have cooled off recently. But Murdock had a hunch Face felt something more for Amy, even if he'd never admit it.

"Didn't you say she had tonight off?"

"Yeah, she has."

"Well then, what are you worrying about, Faceman? She'll be fine."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Murdock?" Amy automatically held her hand over her ear, so she could concentrate on the noise on the telephone. She could barely make out the man's voice the other end. "Is that you? It's Amy. Can I speak with Face?"

But the line just crackled and buzzed.

"Face? Murdock?" Amy asked, raising her voice - as if it would do any good. "Where are you guys? How far away are you? I got a call from Nicole; she wants to meet me."

Amy listened hard. It sounded like Murdock responding, but it was broken up.

"Amy, if you can.... Face says... with... in an hour...." Amy concentrated on Murdock's voice through the interference. "Mountains... hence the bad...."

Okay – that made sense. They were probably travelling along the mountain roads to stay off the main highway and keep out of trouble.

"Did you say one hour?" Amy anxiously played with the phone cord as she spoke. "Murdock, tell Face I'm meeting Nicole and I'll leave a note so you can find me."

She could hear only crackling, no voices, so she hesitantly put the phone down.

Had Murdock been able to hear her? She'd heard him - vaguely. It didn't ease her conscience about going against Face's wishes. But if they were going to be an hour, then she definitely couldn't wait for them. Amy feared Nicole might bolt if she didn't show - an opportunity lost if Nicole had something on Harper.

Technically she wasn't going near the club. She was just meeting Nicole.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Oh boy," Face grumbled, pulling up outside his motel room. "Where's Amy's car?"

"She might have gone to get some dinner," Murdock said, frowning at him. "Don't panic, okay?"

"You're right." Face nodded, slamming his car door shut and hurrying to Amy's motel door. He hoped for a perfectly good explanation. Murdock followed with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Face knocked on the door, although he knew there was little point. No car. No Amy. He got his lock picks out, not waiting for a reply.

"Face, maybe we should wait a while." Murdock put his hand over the lock, looking Face in the eye. "Like I said, she might have just popped out to get some food."

"She's probably left me a note." Face nudged Murdock's hand out of the way, and continued unlocking her door.

"Oh, a note. Why didn't you say so?" Murdock said, rolling his eyes and following Face into Amy's motel room. "Wouldn't she leave the note under your door?"

Face frowned. "It's a long story, and I don't have the time." Face headed straight for Amy's dressing table and there it was, sure enough. Face read the note quickly, then handed it to Murdock.

"Who's Nicole?" Murdock asked.

"She's the head waitress at the club. And probably closely connected to Larry Harper."

"Uh... You don't think..." Murdock looked Face in the eye, "do you?"

"The way Nicole was checking out our stories last night, yes I do, Murdock. So we'd better get a move on."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Amy rushed into the diner, anxious because she was late, half-expecting Nicole to be gone. But Nicole was still there, sitting alone at a table in the middle of the diner.

Amy sat down, sliding along the bench seat, and nervously smiled at Nicole. But Nicole didn't make eye contact, just stared down into her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry, April," Nicole said, quietly, not looking up.

"Nicole?" Amy frowned.

It happened so quickly, Amy couldn't react. Nicole jumped up and rushed out. Immediately two men slid into the booth, one blocking Amy. The other sat opposite. Her heart thumped inside her chest at an exploding rate, fear escalating as she glanced from one man to the other.

Max and Terence. How had she not noticed them enter?

Amy glanced around. The place was empty. It wouldn't do her any good to scream. Pointless. Why hadn't she noticed the lack of patrons? Or the lack of staff? Too busy worrying she was late to meet Nicole. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid.

"Hello, April," Max said, leering at her. "If that's your name."

Amy looked across the table, where Nicole once sat, as another man slid into the booth next to Max. Larry Harper made himself comfortable, his expression cold as stone.

"Amy," he said, coolly, pushing Nicole's coffee cup to one side. Cupping his hands together and placing them on the table, he leaned forward. "That is your name, right?"

Amy stared at him, speechless. How did she get out of this without ending up like Massey? She needed to calm herself, think on her feet. She tried getting over the terror that was silencing her.

"Amy Allen," Harper continued, pulling out some papers from inside his jacket. He placed them in front of her. "Says so right here."

She glanced down. Copies of articles she'd written; one even had an old picture of her. It was going to be hard to talk her way out of this one.

"Uh... I can explain... I... I was doing a story, looking at the girls that work in strip clubs and why they do it," Amy said, nervously.

"And you came all the way down to San Diego? Don't they have strip clubs in LA?"

"I'm recognised in LA... Thought San Diego would be a better place to get a more realistic approach for the article. I thought working undercover would get me more open answers from the girls." Harper folded his arms, leaned back in the chair as if listening intently. He remained silent, which unnerved her. "Look, I made a mistake. If you don't want me to continue then I won't...." She tried to stand up, but Terence instantly grabbed her arm and forced her down.

"Sit down, Miss Allen," Harper hissed. "You're not going anywhere."

Amy sat, trying to pull her arm out of Terence's painfully tight grip.

"Do you know a guy named Massey?" Harper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy felt lost for words, fearing what to confess. How much did he know? Probably everything if he had her full name.

"I believe he was a colleague of yours, wasn't he?" Harper continued his cool demeanour, showing no sign of impatience. "That was a nasty accident he had. If it was an accident... Maybe he'd been meddling in business he shouldn't have. What do you think?" Harper leaned forward and stroked Amy's cheek. She tried pulling away, out of Harper's reach but Terence held her tight. Harper's touch made her shudder. "Such a pretty face – be a shame to get it all messed up."

"Look, I'm sorry. But there has been a misunderstanding. Let me go, and I'll just go back to LA. I won't even print my story. Like I said, I was just trying to cover the girls who work in a strip club."

Harper chuckled loudly. "I don't think so, Miss Allen." Harper gestured to Max and Terence. "Get her in the limo."

"No, wait," Amy shrieked, struggling as she was dragged out of the diner. Her mind raced, thinking of Face. The note about the diner. Had she said enough for him to find her? "Somebody, please, help me." She looked around in desperation, but there was no one in the diner. No one to help her, answer her pleas. "I swear I don't know anything! Let me go!"

Amy struggled and fought with Max and Terence all the way to a black limo parked up on the kerb. Too strong for her, they shoved her inside, bumping her head, leaving her momentarily dazed. Max was right behind her, with Harper following. Terence got in the other side before Amy could even think about making a bolt for it. She sat wedged between Max and Terence, Harper sitting opposite on the back seat.

Max held her tightly. Every time she caught his eye, he leered at her, sending cold shivers down her spine. As she felt the limo pull away, Amy looked up, staring at Harper's arrogant expression.

"So, Miss Allen, how much do you really know about me?"

"I know you have at least three girls you're using as prostitutes," Amy said, determined. She might as well not beat about the bush. He obviously knew she was on to him. Maybe she could bluff that Massey had much more information than Harper thought. "Child prostitutes that you keep at a house. And that you move the location of the girls frequently, so they can't be found."

Harper sardonically clapped his hands.

"And I've sent a file to my office," Amy continued, ignoring Harper's mocking, trying to sound confident herself. "So if I don't show up in a couple of days, it will get opened, and it has enough evidence in there to -"

"You're lying," Harper said, calmly. "You're sweating, and your cheeks are such a pretty pink." He leaned forward and touched her cheek. Her heart pounded as she tried to lean back out of his reach, with little success. "Damn shame, you're a little... old."

"You'll never get away with this," Amy blurted. "I'm not the only person who knows about your -"

"Yes, your boyfriend. Don't worry; we'll make sure he disappears, too. Won't we, Max?" Harper sneered and Max nodded. Amy hated Harper's arrogance, his sickly calm manner. "I tell you what - let me show you this house. Unfortunately, it'll be the last house you'll see."

Amy closed her eyes and made a silent prayer.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Face, can I be the good cop for a change?" Murdock said as he pushed open the door to the diner. "You know, you play the crazy one -"

"What?" Face frowned at Murdock as he entered. Murdock followed and they both glanced around – the place was empty.

"Sorry, I don't open for another half an hour," said a man standing behind the counter, tying his white apron behind his back.

"Really? Because a friend of ours was meeting someone here," Face said, scowling as he approached the counter.

"Uh... No. No one has been in," he replied, glancing at Face, then Murdock.

"Are you sure? We're looking for two women, Nicole and April," Face asked. "Do you know them? They work at Harper's, which is a couple of blocks away."

"No, haven't seen any of his girls tonight." The man shook his head, still not meeting Face's eye. "Like I said, we're not open yet."

"Are you the owner, Bill?" Murdock asked, glancing at the name badge on the man's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah." Bill nodded.

"So, when did you get here?"

"Uh..." Bill glanced up at a clock on the wall opposite, then back at Murdock. Yeah, definitely nervous. "Uh... nearly an hour, I think. I have to start up the ovens, get the kitchen prepared."

"So two girls didn't meet here about an hour ago?" Murdock frowned, watching the guy intently. He was sweating.

"I don't believe you," Face said coldly, his jaw clenched, as Bill shook his head. Face swiftly leaned over the counter, yanked Bill's collar and pulled him closer, jamming his gun into Bill's chest. "Stop wasting our time. Where did the girls go?"

Bill's eyes widened with fear, staring back at Face, then Murdock, who just smiled. It was obvious from the look in his eyes that Bill expected Murdock to make Face let go. So, Murdock was going to get to play good cop, after all.

Murdock placed a hand on Face's shoulder. "Hey, hey, Face, calm down."

"The man's lying!" Face shrugged Murdock off.

"Hey, hey, get him off me," Bill pleaded with Murdock. "Look, guys, do you want to take the cash?" He tried reaching for the cash drawer, but Face held his grip firm.

"I don't want your damn money!" Face spat at him.

"Okay, you better tell my crazy friend here the truth, bucko," Murdock said. He licked his lips, glancing at Face nervously. "He's uncontrollable when he gets like this. Last time, I didn't get there quick enough, and boy, it wasn't pretty." Murdock pulled a face, shaking his head. "Mess all over the place."

"Tell me!" Face jabbed the gun into the guy's ribs.

"Okay, okay!" Bill shouted, his words filled with panic. "I was just told to open up early to let Nicole in and not to ask any questions." Face yanked on Bill's collar. "I think Nicole went back to work."

"What about the other woman?"

"Other woman? There was no other-"

"You know..." Murdock pointed his gun at the man, clicking off the safety for effect, tired of playing games now - he wanted answers. "He's not really crazy. I am." Face kept a firm grip of Bill, pulling him over the counter. "Start spilling the truth, before I spill you, mister."

"Okay..." Bill was sweating, trying to hold his hands up in defeat. "She went with Harper and his men. In a limo. I don't know anything else! I swear!" He shrieked his last words. Face let go of him, pushing him back so that he lost his balance, stumbling behind the counter.

Usually this would be the part where Face would produce his cocky smile, but Murdock could see concern etched in Face's expression.

Face and Murdock simultaneously hid their guns as they rushed out of the diner and up the street to Face's car.

"Shit!" Face slammed the steering wheel as he started the car.

"Where do you think he's taken her?"

"I want to say the club, but he's probably taken her to the house."

"So go there."

"That's just it, Murdock. Amy and I don't know where the house is - we never found out that much. I had this great plan all worked out... Damn it. We'll go to the club - maybe someone in there will talk. I especially want to talk to Nicole."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Amy sat in silence in the limo, her thoughts in turmoil, but she fought to make herself seem calm. Occasionally she tried looking out of the tinted side window, but unfamiliar with San Diego's city, it didn't help her gain her bearings. She could make out some lights - street lights mainly - but their colour was distorted by the darkened glass. Staring past Harper, who sat smug, watching her, there was nothing to see through the back window, it was totally blacked out.

Early into the journey they had stopped once, to let Max out of the limo. Amy assumed they must have been at the club. Now, some thirty minutes later, they could be anywhere in San Diego. Terence sat closely beside her, Harper opposite, smoking a cigarette.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Harper sneered. "You've bitten off more than you can chew this time. And you won't figure out where we're going. There's a reason my house remains a secret."

She swallowed. He's reading me like a book. She stared back at Harper and took a deep breath.

"How many prostitutes have you got? I know you've got at least three minors. Three child prostitutes." She glared at him. "Eleanor Buckner, Christy Holloway and Lisa Trawick," Amy said, picturing their young faces as she said their names. "All went missing over the last few months. All three had similar stories - runaways that had always returned eventually. But this time they didn't. And the police have brushed them under the carpet. Why is that, I wonder?"

Harper just raised an eyebrow. Terence remained emotionless. Through fear and anger, Amy tried to keep her hands from trembling.

"Could you be paying them off, perhaps?" she said, sarcastically. She knew she should shut up but she couldn't. She couldn't let it go unsaid.

Harper snorted.

"Those girls have families!" Amy snapped, hating his dismissal. "Their mothers want their baby girls back. Because that's what they are, Harper - babies. They will always be their mothers' babies."

"They ran away from home. They weren't wanted -"

"They're just kids! Those girls want their families. More than ever they want to go home."

Harper mockingly clapped his hands. "Well, I am impressed, Miss Allen. You have done your research. So how much have you told your boyfriend?"

Amy remained quiet, glancing down to her hands clenched in her lap. She hadn't figured out yet how to stay alive long enough for a rescue. Her outburst probably hadn't helped.

"Yes, as I thought - he probably knows as much as you. Probably why he wasn't so happy with you working in my club - am I right?" When Amy didn't respond, Harper continued. "Well, that might buy you some time."

Amy looked up, surprised. Then she realised - Harper wanted Face, and then he'd kill them together in some convenient accident, just like Massey's. And that's why Max had left them - to find Face.

Amy felt a surge of confidence. Max was a buffoon; Face would run rings around him. Would Face be able to get Max to talk, so the team time could find her and get her out of this mess in time? She glanced at Terence, the menacing man beside her, glad Harper had sent Max and not him. Terence looked a little harder to beat, likely to resist the team's ways of persuasion. Max was just a cocky thug, but Terence looked more competent.

But who was to say Harper wouldn't get impatient and just kill her now, and put her body on ice? She had to stay alive.

"As for letting the girls go, well, my clients pay good money for them," Harper bragged, "because they're special."

"They're underage, you mean!" Amy snapped coldly. "I'm going to make you pay for this. For these girls' lives being ruined, for Al's death. Your face will be plastered across every newspaper in the country." Damn it! He was goading her now and she'd bit. Not good, Amy. Stay calm.

"Listen, honey," Harper said, leaning forward, touching her leg, instantly silencing her. "I don't think you understand - you're not leaving here." Harper chuckled, nodding at Terence as if he'd just told a funny joke. But Amy wasn't laughing and neither was Terence.

"I've got friends that will come looking for me – they know exactly why I'm in San Diego."

"Hey, I'm not worried about any of your reporter friends."

She was about to argue, but thought better of it. Harper didn't know about the team. Maybe it was best to keep it that way.

Harper grinned. "And honey, you're forgetting one thing." He leaned forward and stroked her cheek. She shivered. "They've got to find you first."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face parked his car out of sight of the club. If he never saw this place again it would be too soon.

"Wait here," Face said as they both hastily got out of the car, slamming the car doors behind them. He threw Murdock his car keys. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, come and find me."

"Are you sure about this? Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"No, I need you out here, just in case they do turn up with Amy. Besides, I don't want them getting a look at you – so stay out of sight," Face ordered. He was trying to remain calm, his brain calculating how quickly Harper could have Amy killed and her death covered up – just like Massey's. Would he keep her alive long enough for the team to find her? "It'll just be quicker if I go in alone; I know who I'm looking for."

And no old-timer of a boxer was going to get the better of him this time.

Face knew the night was still young and it would be too early to walk through the front door. He'd be noticed for sure, as one of the first customers.

On his stakeout the night before, he'd seen how the back door of the club was guarded. One man taking deliveries and making sure no one entered the club unless they were supposed to. One man Face could quickly handle, and be in and out of the club before the alarm would be raised.

The light drizzle in the air was keeping the doorman inside, the back door closed. This could work to Face's advantage.

Face pounded on the door and as it opened, Face grinned at the guard.

"Hi!" he said and punched the man hard in the face, knocking him out cold. The man fell like a lead balloon. Face shook out his fist, then hurriedly grabbed under the man's arms and dragged the unconscious body behind the large trash containers in the alley. No one would go around there – not unless they really had to. Hopefully he wouldn't come to and raise the alarm until after Face was long gone.

Face hastily entered the building. He glanced around, gaining his bearings. He was in the storeroom, filled with cartons of empty bottles, boxes and beer kegs. He exited the storeroom via a door ahead of him.

He raced through the back of the club, trying to stay unnoticed by anyone, using the dark corridors to his advantage.

He stepped into the shadows as a door opened. A couple of scantily clad dancers, who sparkled with glitter and sequins, stepped out, one was adjusting her earrings. Face quickly smiled as they walked past, paying no attention to him. Once the dancers had gone, he continued on his way and to his relief, he caught sight of Nicole walking out of a dressing room. This was perfect, dealing with her backstage.

Face swiftly grabbed her and had his hand over her mouth before she could shriek. He forcefully twisted her around to face him.

"We need to talk." He started to open the door she'd come out of, but heard female voices behind it, so Face wrenched her along the corridor to another door. Cautiously he opened it before dragging her in with him. He closed the door and switched on the light. They stood in a small janitor's closet.

"Where's April?" Face pushed her away, blocking the door. Anger filled him, knowing she'd betrayed Amy.

"Larry made me do it," Nicole said, her voice trembling. "I didn't want to - you don't understand - I have a boy - Larry keeps me and my boy safe – and he goes to a good school, thanks to Larry -"

"Okay – I get the picture. So, where's he taken her?" Face grabbed her arm, wanting to shake the truth from her. Nicole gasped.

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!" Furious, Face released her arm. He gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger and impatience.

"I don't know," Nicole replied, jumping at Face's wrath. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Probably the house. I heard him say to Terence that he wants you too - wants to know who you are before he decides what to do with April."

He'll find out alright.

"Do you know where this house is?" Face relaxed the fist he hadn't realised he'd clenched.

Nicole shook her head. "No. Only a few people know. I just meet the clients here and take them up to Terence. He takes it from there."

"Okay, so I'll go find Teren-"

"No!" Nicole reached out, stopping him. "He's Larry's right-hand man and he's not the sort of guy to lose a fight. You can't take him on by yourself!"

"Look, lady, I'm no Boy Scout."

"Besides, I don't think he's here," she continued anxiously. "I think he's still with Harper and April."

Face stared at her. Was she telling him the truth? Trying to make amends for what she'd done?

"Sam," Nicole said softly, placing her hand on Face's arm as he turned to open the door. "I'm sorry, I really am. I liked April. I hope you get her back." She took her hand away and dropped her head, looking down at the floor.

"For your sake, so do I." Face glared. Nicole turned away from him.

Making sure it was clear, Face darted out of the closet. His only way to find Terence was through Cliff, so he headed for the front of house. The music got louder as he approached the door, telling him he was heading in the right direction.

He entered the public area, focussing his mind, ignoring the vibrating throb of music. Sticking to the shadows, Face quickly found Cliff standing by the bar, ordering other bouncers about. He'd have to be very quick. He reached inside his jacket, taking a firm grip of his gun, and waited for his opportunity.

"Where's my friend?" Face said, tapping Cliff on the shoulder, taking him by surprise.

"It's April's night off for Christ sake." Cliff said, scowling. "And I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

"I'm looking for Terence."

"Funny that, because Max is looking for you."

"Harper's taken April, and Terence knows where she is," Face said, moving closer, using his body to conceal his gun that he now pointed at Cliff.

"Terence isn't here, but Max is," Cliff said sharply, staring at the gun. "Do you mind putting your gun away?"

"Not until I know where April is."

"Look, I don't know what's going down. I didn't even realise Harper had April until now - but I do know Max saw you on the roof last night and that's what triggered Harper's interest in April."

"What?"

"We've got hidden cameras all over this goddamn building. That fucking weasel has been bragging about spotting you on a roof," Cliff said, poking his finger at Face, showing little fear of the gun. "If you'd done as I'd said and stayed away, Harper would be none the wiser and maybe April wouldn't be in the trouble she is now."

Face combed a hand through his hair. Shit. This was his fault. Why hadn't he thought about cameras?

"Son, you can put the gun away; I'm not going to hand you over to Harper." Cliff gave a reassuring nod at Face and, hesitantly, Face tucked the gun back inside his jacket.

"Do you know about the house, Cliff? Because that's where they've taken her."

Cliff glanced around the club then met Face's eye. "I've heard rumours. But Harper doesn't keep me in that loop. My job is to keep the girls in this here club safe. So that's what I do."

"April's one of those girls," Face said, impatiently, his jaw clenched. "Do you know what goes on in that house?"

"I can hazard a guess and that's why I don't want any part of it."

"But how can you just sit by and let it happen? Why don't you try and stop it?"

Cliff glared at Face. "Because I've worked here long enough to know Harper can make things happen. Make people disappear. I know he lines the pockets of the local police force. I'm just one man. I can't afford to rock the boat," Cliff said, trying to speak low enough although having to compete with the pounding music. But Face could still feel the anger and tension in Cliff's voice. "I just try my best to protect these girls here."

"So start protecting them. Harper will kill her!"

"Shit." Cliff nervously glanced over Face's shoulder. "Max is coming - get the hell out of here. I'll try to stall him."

"I can take that son of a bitch -"

"No! Not now. Screw this up, and you'll lose April." Cliff pushed Face towards the exit. "I'll stall him. Go!"

Face nodded his thanks, and glancing over his shoulder, pushed past patrons and waitresses in a hasty exit.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Was that who I thought it was?" Max demanded, trying to run past, but Cliff blocked his way.

"Yeah and I handled it!" Cliff replied sharply, glaring at Max. "I told him April had the night off, and that I didn't want to see him in this club again."

"You did what? For fuck sake, Cliff," Max spat, trying again to push past Cliff, but he stood his ground.

"I'm head of security; I dealt with it - my way!"

"Goddamn it, Cliff. You know Harper wants to speak to him!" Max glared at him, then bolted after April's friend. This time Cliff had to let him go but hoped he'd stalled Max long enough. Whatever trouble April was in, she'd need her friend.

Moments later, Max came back into the club, breathing hard. He was about to head up to the offices, but Cliff shouted, making him turn back.

"Are you working for me tonight?" Cliff said, sternly. "Or are you running 'errands' for Harper?" Cliff stood strong, his hands on his hips and glared.

"So, Harper's maybe got a few jobs for me," Max sneered, shrugging his shoulders. "Why'd you let him go, Cliff? I told you if you saw him to hold him for me."

"Sorry - I forgot," Cliff said, shrugging his shoulders, mimicking Max. Max narrowed his eyes at Cliff then turned, about to walk away. Cliff stepped in front of him. He needed to turn this around. He couldn't stand the bastard – but unfortunately for Cliff, Harper liked Max. The fucking snitch would probably tell Harper that Cliff was the one who'd let April's 'brother' go. Cliff needed to keep his job and - if the rumours were true – his life.

"Look, I know where you can find him."

"What?" Max frowned.

"Sam will probably go to wherever April's staying."

"And?"

Gees, Max really wasn't that fast at catching on. Cliff kept his impatience in check.

"And, so you can probably catch him there. Maybe April has got something on Harper?" The way Sam had talked about a 'house', April must know something. She wasn't with Larry Harper drinking cocktails and partying. Cliff got the distinct impression she was in danger. Max narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cliff. Cliff tried to sound innocent. "You might find something there..."

"Sounds like a good plan." Max's eyes lit up, a brief smirk appeared on his face. Finally, he was catching on.

"I've got the address upstairs," Cliff said. Max nodded and turned on his heel. Cliff followed, heading up to the offices. Max took the stairs two at a time, urgency in his step. Cliff took a slower pace hoping his plan would work, and he'd taken the heat off of him for a while.

Maybe his time to stand up and fight had come.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Terence, show Miss Allen to her room," Harper ordered, snapping his fingers. "While I'm here, I might as well make sure everything is order."

Harper walked off as Terence tightened his grip on Amy's arm, making her gasp.

"Let go of me!" She looked up into Terence's eyes. Now up close, she realised how much taller and intimidating he was than she'd thought.

"Quiet," Terence sneered, dragging her along. She didn't make much noise, apart from the odd gasp or whimper at his rough hold, too busy trying to take in her surroundings. The house was larger than she'd expected with a grand staircase in the entrance and hallways streaming off. Terence didn't lead her upstairs as she thought he would, but to a room at the end of the main hallway. The doors along the way were shut, so she couldn't get a look in the rooms, and any drapes they passed were closed. She'd tried to get a look at the neighbourhood as she'd been bustled into the house, but there hadn't been much to see - large conifers stood between the driveway and the road, conveniently concealing the house.

She'd seen a few burly men in dark suits, walkie-talkies clipped to their belts. Making their rounds, she assumed. But she'd seen no women. No prostitutes.

Terence turned on the dim ceiling light of a small room. "This will do," he said and shoved her in. "Sleep tight." Terence slammed the door shut. Amy heard him turn the key, locking the door.

She took in her new 'home'. The room felt cold and she rubbed her arms. The way she was dressed didn't help. Next time she thought about helping a so-called friend, she'd make sure she wore pants.

Her shoes clicked on the wood floor as she walked over to the double bed. With a heavy sigh, she gingerly sat on the bed – it looked clean enough. She shuddered - she didn't want to think about what this bed had been used for. The ceiling sloped above the bed, with a small closet opposite it. The furniture was sparse and old.

Using what she'd been taught by the team, she started searching the room, looking for anything that might get her out. Quietly, she checked every drawer in the little cabinet and the closet - empty. Dreading what she might find, she looked under the bed, relieved to find just dust.

She paused, looking at the door, the lock. If she used a spring from the bed, she could try picking that lock....

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face was relieved to see BA's van in the motel parking. As they pulled up beside it, BA and Hannibal got out.

"Hannibal, Harper's got Amy," Face said, frantically. He didn't stop, hurrying to Amy's motel room, the rest of the team following. "I haven't got time to explain. But if he killed Massey, then he won't bat an eyelid at killing Amy."

"Okay, BA told me the gist on the way down," Hannibal said, watching as Face had the door to Amy's room open in a split second. "Harper's forcing young girls into prostitution and he found out Amy was working undercover?"

Face nodded, hoping the guilt wasn't written all over him. Harper had found out due to Face's sloppiness. Sloppiness caused by his feelings for Amy getting in the way of his better judgement, proving that Hannibal was right about his no fraternising rule. He really didn't need an 'I told you so' talk right now.

Not that he'd admit to Hannibal that he had feelings...

Face entered the motel room, with Murdock describing everything that had happened so far. Hannibal walked with Face, both glancing around the room, still just as Amy had left it.

Face recklessly rummaged through the drawers of the cabinet, finding Amy's notes and flicking through them. Surely there had to be a clue somewhere to the location of that house!

"Damn it, there's nothing in there!" In frustration Face threw the notebooks onto the bed, then opened the closet and started shoving Amy's clothes around, searching if Amy would have any more information.

"Face, hang on!" Hannibal stood in the middle of the bedroom, frowning. "Let me think about this a second."

The telephone rang. Face stopped, staring at Hannibal.

"Well, are you expecting any calls?" Hannibal asked, raising his eyebrow.

Face frowned and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Great, you are there. I've sent Max your way -"

"What?" Face ran a hand through his hair.

"That way you can follow him to the house, or wherever April is being held. He's clearing it with Harper now - so get out and make sure you don't get caught." The phone clicked. Cliff had hung up.

"Well?" Hannibal stared at Face.

"That was Cliff. He's a bouncer at the club."

"The one that gave you that bruise, huh?" Murdock asked, pointing.

"Yeah, that's the one." He'd forgotten about his chin, rubbing it. "He's put the idea into Max's head to come looking for me here, so we can follow him. Hopefully he'll lead us to where Harper is keeping Amy." Face went back to throwing Amy's clothes into the bag.

"Why you?" Hannibal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Max after you?"

"Because they think I'm Amy's brother. Look, Hannibal, can we forget the details for the time being?" He wanted to avoid confessing his mistake and find Amy.

"Murdock, go hide the Vette. Face, put Amy's things back." Hannibal ordered, removing a cigar from his pocket. "BA, tap that phone."

"Okay, Colonel," Murdock said and left the motel room.

"What?" Face frowned with confusion as BA nodded and also hurried out of the room.

"Straighten out the mess you've made." Hannibal gestured to the clothes strewn over the bed. "Let's make it look like Amy's still checked in for the time being. Let this creep Max come in, find Amy's things still here, but if there's no sign of you, hopefully he'll use the phone to get his next set of instructions."

"I say I sit here and wait for him," Face said, scowling, clenching his fists. "He's one guy I can easily deal with."

Hannibal paced the room, drawing on his cigar. "What's this Max like?" he asked, turning to Face, who was shaking his head as he tidied Amy's things in the bedroom.

"He's the usual bodyguard material. Thinks he's tough enough, but hasn't got two brain cells to rub together. Not military trained or anything like that. A basic thug. Like I said, I can deal with him."

"Okay, well, we'll let him come in, make a phone call," Hannibal said, as BA came back in carrying his toolbox and immediately started working on the telephone. "That way Harper won't realise he's missing. Then we squeeze him so he takes us to wherever Amy is being held." Hannibal grinned.

Not in the mood for Hannibal's jazz, Face just nodded and continued putting Amy's clothes back.

Okay, Hannibal had this under control. Face just needed to follow orders and maybe Amy would come out of this unscathed. At that thought, his mind clearer, Face went back over and grabbed Amy's notebook and files off the bed.

"They are not having these," Face said firmly, waving them at Hannibal.

"Of course not," Hannibal nodded. "BA, how's that phone coming along?"

"Almost there, Hannibal," BA replied, screwing the handset back in place.

"Right," Hannibal glanced around the room one last time. Face had put the room back as they'd found it. "Let's get the hell out of here. We'll move the van to a better spot and wait."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Harper walked out of the kitchen to find Terence waiting in the hallway.

"That was Max on the phone. He seems to think we might find our man at April's motel," Harper said, pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "I think he wanted to go, but I said you would." Max had his uses, but Harper knew his competence level wasn't as good as Terence's. Terence knew how to get things done the way Harper liked them. Max – well, he was just learning.

"Find me April's boyfriend, and any information she might have on me." Harper lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. "I'll head back at the club. Let me know what you find out. Oh and it's time we moved the girls. I've told the men to be ready to go to the next location in forty-eight hours."

"Okay, Larry." Terence nodded and walked out the front door.

There was no need to be hasty with the reporter. He'd make a decision once Terence had her boyfriend, brother, or whoever the hell he was. Easier to cover up if they're together – make it a lover's tiff. Otherwise that cop, McDonnell, would moan about having two suspicious accidents to cover up instead of one.

He nodded to his security men and, hearing his car pull up to the door, was about to walk out when he stopped. Banging and shouting was echoing down the hallway.

Maybe he should just put a bullet in her head now.

Harper snapped his fingers at two of the guards and they followed him down the hall.

* * *

XXXXXXX

After a great deal of frustration, Amy found that her lock picking skills were not up to Face's standards. She swore, throwing the spring from the bed across the room, knowing it had been too big from the start, promising herself that she'd get Face to teach her the art of picking locks - if she made it out of here alive.

Driven by a mixture of disappointment, fear, and pure rage that filled her, she started banging on the door. Tears of desperation trickled down her face.

"Help me! Somebody. You can't keep me like this," she screamed, her fists banging on the door as hard as she could. She stopped, knowing it was useless. Get a grip, she thought, wiping her face. She needed an excuse to get out of this room, not to be kept locked in. Banging on the door again she shouted, "I need to go to the bathroom. Let me out! Please!"

She heard a key turn in the lock. She hastily stepped back, stumbling, as the door forcefully opened.

"Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, missy?" Harper asked, for the first time sounding impatient.

"I need the bathroom," Amy snapped, pulling every ounce of dignity she had. "You have to let me go to the bathroom."

Harper sighed heavily, signalling to one of his security men. The heavily built guard grabbed Amy roughly and pulled her through the door and along the hall. He opened another door and shoved her in a small narrow bathroom, containing a toilet and a sink. He stood in the doorway and waited.

"I'm not going to be able to go with you standing there," she said, bravely glaring at him, trying to hide the trembling.

"Hurry up, lady," the guard said. "For fuck's sake." He slammed the door shut.

Amy took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She looked in the small mirror. Her makeup had run, her hair was a mess, so she combed her hands through it, to flatten it. She wasn't really sure why – maybe just to regain some composure.

She looked at the toilet and cringed. The seat was up, proving it was more for the guards to use than anything. It didn't look like it had been cleaned, and smelled of urine, but she knew she'd better take the opportunity, not knowing if she'd get a chance again.

She finished washing her hands and face, letting the fresh cold water run. That small gesture of freshening up boosted her confidence. She stared into the mirror.

"Ready?" the guard said, opening the door.

"Ready." Amy grabbed the mirror and swung it around hard, bashing it into his face. The mirror shattered. She shoved past him as he yelled, running down the hallway. The front door. Head for the front door. But another guard jumped out and grabbed her. She screamed, kicking and punching at him, but he lifted her off her feet, ignoring her blows and struggle.

"Let me go!" she screamed, refusing to give up the fight.

The guard threw her into the room. She ran back but he backhanded her across the face and shoved her back across the room. Dazed, she tried to stand up, ignoring any pain she felt.

"Sedate her," Harper shouted. "And keep her that way. I don't want any more fucking trouble from that bitch. I've got customers upstairs. They don't need to hear this."

"Yes, Boss."

Amy shrieked. Two guards came in, and before she could put up another fight, one held her firm and the other... She felt a sharp pain in her arm.

As they let go of her, Amy tried running, fighting....

Everything slowed. Drunken movements. Voices deepened. The room blurred.

Dizzy, she fell. Pain but no pain. Didn't care. Someone - a guard - lifted her legs.

Soft. Bed.

The room spun. Her eyes heavy.

Help.

Face.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You know, Amy's car would be good to have," Murdock said, picking his fingernails with similar anxiety to what Face felt. "Then we'd have two vehicles to follow this guy with."

The team was waiting for Max to show up. BA had moved the van to a good vantage point just across the street to watch Amy's motel room. They'd be able to leave quickly and follow Max without causing any suspicion if required, or move in on Max to grab him. Hannibal had decided Face and Murdock would be the ones to sneak up on the guy.

It all depended on whether he made that telephone call.

"Murdock's got a point; two vehicles would be better than one. We really don't want to lose him," Face said, sitting forward, unable to relax. Right now he was trying to hold it together, because if anything happened to Amy he wasn't sure how he was going to react. But he knew it wouldn't be good. "Maybe we should get my Vette."

"Face, we've discussed this. They know the Vette is your car, so it would stick out like a sore thumb," Hannibal said, turning back to face them. "We'll just have to make sure we don't lose him, won't we, BA?"

"I won't lose him," BA retorted, his gaze focussed on the motel.

"Wait, BA, who's this?" Face leaned forward and pointed towards a blue Trans Am slowly pulling into the motel. The first car in half an hour. They watched as it parked four doors down from Amy's motel room. Face grimaced as a man wearing a light grey suit got out of the car. The man certainly didn't match Face's description.

"Is that Max?" Hannibal asked, surprised.

"No," Face groaned, disappointed. "That's Terence, Harper's right-hand man. Amy had dug up some information on him. Should be in that file you've got."

"Another thug, huh?" Hannibal asked, flicking through the papers on his lap.

"Yeah, but he's not a bumbling idiot like Max. He's military trained." Face watched the tall, well-built man. With his back against the wall, Terence was looking around cautiously, surveying the area. Then, walking towards Amy's room, he slyly checked his gun, concealing it back under his jacket. And the subtle way he walked with his arms in time with his step – it was something that got drilled into you while in the Army. You never really lost it, unless you tried to. Terence knocked on Amy's door. "I could still take him," Face added.

Terence took something from his pocket, inserted it into the lock. After a moment, the door opened, and he quickly entered Amy's room. Hannibal picked up the headset.

"Pretty good at picking a lock," Murdock teased, nudging Face. "Possibly quicker than you."

"He was not quicker than me," Face snapped, grabbing the handle of the sliding door.

Hannibal stopped him from opening the van door. "Before we do anything hasty, let's see if he makes the call. He doesn't look like he'd talk easily, even under pressure, and if it takes too long, Harper will realise his man is missing. If I say wait, we wait."

Face nodded. But he didn't like the decision much.

Both armed with their automatic rifles, Murdock and Face jumped out of the van. Face turned on the walkie-talkie that he carried as they carefully made their way into position. The plan was for Murdock and Face to take out the tyres as BA and Hannibal blocked the motel entrance.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Terence searched the room thoroughly. For a journalist's room, it lacked notebooks, files, or any sort of paperwork. Nothing. It was obvious the room had been cleared.

So, the boyfriend was about.

Terence picked up the phone and dialled, taking another look around the room.

"It's me," Terence said. "The room's clean. Can't find any files. No sign of the boyfriend, but I think he's been here. Do you want me to wait?"

"No, I don't think it will do any good." Harper sighed. "He'll either show up at the club, or go to the police. Either way, I'll have him."

"Do you want me to go babysit our guest?"

"No, no, she's not going to give us any trouble tonight- she's sleeping like a baby. Meet me back at the club."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Face, do not move." Hannibal urgently spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Abort, over."

"Hannibal, I can take him."

"Lieutenant, abort."

No response.

"Face, do you copy, over?"

"Yeah, I copy. Over." Face's tone was impatient and angry. Hannibal knew how much Face wanted to get Amy back. His anxiety was written all over him. Face felt she was his responsibility, he'd been watching her back – and failed. Well, any one of them could have made the same mistake. They'd get Amy back. She was alive. They had time.

Time to go back to plan A - his original plan before Cliff had called with what seemed an easy solution. By the looks of things, Harper saw only Face as his threat. Well, he didn't know he had a team to contend with. Hannibal smiled. He wanted to keep it that way.

Hannibal watched Terence get back in his car and drive away. Seconds later, the side door slid open as Face and Murdock got in.

"I still think that was a mistake," Face said angrily. "I could have taken him."

"Hannibal has a plan. He's always got a plan," Murdock responded, trying to lighten Face's mood. "Haven't you, Colonel?"

"Yeah." Hannibal took out a cigar. "BA, Murdock, take Face's Vette and go find Amy's car. We'll need it." BA and Murdock nodded. "Then get us a couple of rooms in another motel for the night. We'd better not hang around here."

"And what are we going to do?" Face asked. Hannibal could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

Hannibal grinned. "We are going to find your pal, Seckman."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"I don't like it, Hannibal," Face said, switching off the van's ignition. They'd dropped BA and Murdock off twenty minutes before and driven to the bar Face had found Seckman in only yesterday. Although yesterday seemed a very long time ago, all things considered. "What if he's not here?"

"You said the guy's a drunk." Hannibal chucked out the end of his cigar.

"Exactly! He'll be no use to us."

"Sure he will. He's going to introduce us to that contact he gave you, and get us into that house."

"As easy as that."

"As easy as that," Hannibal said, slapping Face on the shoulder. "Just have a little faith, Lieutenant."

Face got out and locked the van. He fiddled with his collar and straightened his black leather jacket before walking around to join Hannibal on the sidewalk. Maybe he needed to relax a little. Hannibal always had a plan. And it usually worked. As Amy would say, Hannibal's plans never worked right, they just worked.

Face gestured towards the bar, quickening his step, Hannibal right beside him. It was late – and the longer they took to do this, the longer Amy was at Harper's mercy. Face wanted to hurry this up. He already hated that she'd be spending one night alone.

Inside the crowded bar, Face tapped Hannibal and nodded towards the far corner. Seckman sat in front of that damn television, with a full ashtray and a line of empty beer bottles.

Seckman stared up at the screen holding a cigarette in one hand, and gulped down the remainder of his beer. Hannibal snatched the cigarette out of his hand and stubbed it out, as Face sat beside Seckman, smiling.

Seckman tried to stand up but Hannibal shoved him back on his stool.

"We need your help," Face said.

"I told you all I know," Seckman slurred, and Face grimaced, leaning back from the stench of stale cigarettes and over-powering alcohol.

"We've got a friend in trouble," Hannibal added, taking Seckman's arm, "so if you'd come with us -"

"What the -"

Face prised the empty bottle out of Seckman's hand, placing it on the table. "I think you've had enough," he said, taking Seckman's other arm.

"Ged off me." Ted tried to remove Face's hand and wobbled off his chair. Hannibal stopped him from falling and steadied him.

"Think we need to get you home," Hannibal said.

Ted's eyes rolled. He stumbled, leaning on Hannibal and Face for support as he walked, mumbling some sort of incoherent agreement.

Face stared at Hannibal. This was not going to work.

"Okay, so this is going to take longer than I thought." Hannibal frowned as they dragged Ted out of the bar.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Face paced their new motel room that BA and Murdock had gotten after quickly finding Amy's car. Hannibal stood over Seckman, trying to get some more coffee down him. Trying to sober a drunk at one o'clock in the morning was not Face's idea of fun. Not when Amy was out there... alone.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we just fed the man some coffee beans?" Murdock said, sitting on one of the beds. Seckman, slouched in the chair, could barely keep his eyes open.

Seckman's head lolled to the side as he tried to prop it up in his hand. Hannibal held the fifth mug of black coffee in front of him, and like spoon feeding a baby, made him take sips of the strong brew.

"You know, Hannibal, that probably isn't a bad idea, because at this rate we're never going to sober him up." Face paced the room, sipping his own cup of coffee. All he could think about was Amy, and if she was alive. Ted was in no shape to talk to. Would he help them? Not that he'd get a choice. Hannibal was going for the 'nice' approach first, then if that failed... But Face was finding it hard to keep his frustration in check, fearing the situation was hopeless.

"The man needs a bath, that's what he needs," BA growled as he walked past, his nose turned up at the stale stench of the drunk. He sat himself on the edge of a bed, next to Murdock, watching Hannibal. "I say hose him down. Cold water - that'll sober him up."

Face agreed with BA. Seckman was a mess. How on earth were they going to clean him up by morning?

"Let's just get him dried out for now. I promised him I'd play nice," Hannibal replied. He leaned over, offering the coffee to Seckman. "Drink it, or else I'll let BA give you that cold shower." Seckman nervously glanced at BA, then took the mug, spilling the coffee as he drank. BA moaned again as Face continued to walk around the room.

"Why do we need him?" Face said. "We can find this McDonnell guy and get him to introduce us to Harper."

"It'll be quicker for Seckman to introduce me."

"You?" Face raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they'll recognise you," Hannibal said.

"I could do it, Hannibal," Murdock piped up. "If that makes the plan easier."

"No, no." Hannibal shook his head. "It'll probably be more believable if it's me. I can be an old friend of Seckman's or something."

Face pointed to Seckman, half asleep in the chair. "I'm just thinking at this rate, and the state he's in, we'd have a better chance trying to find the contact ourselves. I know where McDonnell will be hanging out."

"I'd agree with you - if Harper didn't have Amy. But we need to do this tomorrow. I think it will take longer to convince McDonnell without Seckman."

"You mean today - we're already into the early hours of the morning!" Face tapped his watch, then sighed with frustration, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"Face, go get some sleep. You look beat," Murdock said.

"Yeah, kid, take a break." Hannibal nodded. "We can handle it for the time being."

"No, no, I've got something I've got to do first," Face replied, finishing his coffee, and walking over to Murdock. "Keys, please." He held out his hand.

With a questioning look, Murdock dug into his pockets and handed Face a set of keys. "You're probably better off driving around in Amy's car - less conspicuous than yours."

Face shrugged. Half of him didn't care. He wanted to run into Terence, Max or Harper and give them a piece of his mind, with the help of his fists.

"You need a hand, Face?" BA glanced from Seckman to Face, grimacing. It was obvious he was looking for an excuse to get out of the motel room.

"No," Face said, shaking his head. He needed to be alone. He knew he was getting snappish and short-tempered. And exhausted, but he wouldn't admit that. "I'm just going to get Amy's things." Regardless of how this all turned out, he doubted she'd want to go back to her motel room. And it gave him an excuse to get out. "I'll be as quick as I can." And he was out of the motel room before anyone could argue.

* * *

XXXXXXX

When Face returned an hour later, the only light from the room came from a lamp on the desk. Murdock stood up from a chair he had been slouched in, holding his finger to his lips, shushing gently. Face nodded. Seckman slept on one of the twin beds, BA on the other. It was hard to make out from which of the two men the snoring came from.

"We're going to let him sleep – nothing we can do till morning anyway. We got enough fluids into him; hopefully his head won't be too sore when he wakes," Murdock whispered. "Me and BA got the babysitting duties." He thumbed to Seckman. He placed a key in Face's hand. "You and Hannibal are next door."

Face nodded, and left the room. Next door, the room was dark but his eyes soon adjusted and he made his way over to the empty bed. Hannibal lay on the other, shoes and jacket off, but on top of the covers. If Hannibal was awake, he couldn't tell. A hunch told him that he probably was.

Face slipped off his shoes and jacket, and lay on the bed. Exhausted, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. So tired, his eyes ached, closing them gave relief. But would sleep come? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she even alive?

Hell, if they'd laid one finger on her... Damn, he didn't know exactly what he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

But what if she was dead? He swallowed, hating even that thought. But he knew what he'd have to do... And it wouldn't be good for him, or the team, but if it meant bringing Harper down, and freeing those girls, he'd do it. Have to.

He was Amy's only witness. Proof.

But he couldn't trust the police here. No. He felt sickened - he'd have to hand himself over to someone... Hell, not Decker. He'd hand himself over to the feds.

He sighed heavily. Need to sleep. No good to Amy if he's not fully charged.

Please, dear God. Let her be safe.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face awoke to the sound of the shower. He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain some focus of the day and past events. He looked around the motel room. No, he wasn't dreaming – he remained in this nightmare looking for Amy. With a groan and a stretch to wake himself up, he checked the time. It had taken him a while to drift off, but he'd probably gotten about five hours sleep – Hannibal had let him sleep in. But five hours was enough to recharge the batteries, he supposed. He would have liked a hell of a lot more, but there was work to be done.

Seckman.

He was still unsure about that one.

Face went out to his car to grab some clean clothes and his toiletries. He knew he needed a damn good shave. When he returned Hannibal was out of the bathroom.

"After you get cleaned up, go grab us some breakfast and bring it next door."

"Sure. I'll get plenty of coffee."

Face stepped into the hot shower, letting it massage his shoulders and neck. They were tight with anxiety, but damn, he didn't have time to stand here. He shook himself out of his reverie and regretfully stepped out of the shower. He hastily shaved and got dressed.

There was a diner just across the street. Face got some take-out breakfast and headed back to the motel. As he entered the motel room, he was quickly accosted by a hungry Murdock and BA.

"You feeling okay, Faceman?" Murdock asked.

"Why?" Face frowned, instantly paranoid.

"Well, I wasn't expecting breakfast for another half-hour yet."

"Knock it off, fool, and eat your breakfast," BA said, scowling at Murdock.

"Where's Ted?" Face asked, handing Hannibal a cup of coffee and one of the breakfast bags.

Hannibal took out a bagel. "He's in the bathroom."

"Good thing, too," BA grumbled. "Did you get me some milk, Face?"

Face absently handed the milk to BA. "Has he said much?"

"I've been running through my plan with him but no, he hasn't said a lot," Hannibal replied.

"You know, I still think we can find this McDonnell without Seckman," Face said.

"He's going to need to introduce me, Face. A friend of a friend type thing. It'll be quicker that way - we won't need to do all the groundwork on this other guy, McDonnell. And it's important he doesn't smell a rat."

"That's just it - how do we even know Harper is going to buy this? He's just snatched Amy. Don't you think he's going to be a little cautious about any new client?"

"Yeah, I figured that. That's why you're going to get caught."

"What? Now hang on a minute." Face put down his breakfast. All of a sudden he'd lost his appetite.

"Nice, huh?" Hannibal didn't wait for Face's answer; his scowl was obviously enough. "That way, he'll -"

"Be bumping off both me and Amy," Face interrupted angrily.

"That's not going to happen. I've got a plan. You see..."

"Actually, he's right - Harper won't accept anyone new." They all turned towards Seckman, who'd just come out of the bathroom. He stood cleanly shaved, with a couple of dots of tissue on his chin where he'd cut himself shaving, and dressed in fresh clothes. Probably a T-shirt of BA's, Face thought, as even Hannibal's clothes would be too small around Ted's waistline. Had Ted been one of those cops that sat and ate doughnuts all day?

"How's your head?" Face said, offering him a coffee and breakfast. Ted grimaced as he stepped closer and took the coffee, thanking him.

"If what you say is true, that Harper has your friend," Ted continued to the four listening men, "then he will only let clients he knows through his doors."

"Great," Face said, placing his hands on his hips. "So how the hell are we going to find that house if we can't get you in, Hannibal?"

"Maybe we can convince them I'm an old customer," Hannibal said, pondering.

"Hannibal, as good as you are, that will never work," Murdock said. The team debated over one another their ideas of the plan.

"I'll do it."

"Why don't we just force McDonnell to show us where the house is," Face said, not hearing Seckman's mumbled words.

"He might not know the location. Didn't you say it was secret? Doesn't it move?" Murdock added and Face frowned. Murdock could be right. Going to McDonnell with force might ruin any opportunity of finding Amy.

"I said, I'll do it!" Seckman raised his voice over the four men. They all turned and looked at him, silenced. Seckman shifted nervously. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure? It would definitely make it easier," Hannibal asked. "McDonnell knows your face, knows you've..."

Seckman cleared his throat, and warily nodded.

"Does this mean I don't get to be the bait?" Face bit into his muffin. Though, glancing at Seckman, the man didn't look confident about his volunteering. This still might not work.

"I don't want to," Seckman replied, shifting on the spot, placing his hands in his pockets. "But if it's the only way you're going to find your friend," he looked Face in the eye, "then I'll do it." Ted gave an assertive nod.

Hannibal was already grinning. He probably had a plan already mapped out in his head. He placed a reassuring arm around Seckman's shoulder. "Ted, all you got to do is set up a date. Once you're at the house, you sit tight. You don't have to do a thing."

"I'll have to go to McDonnell, tell him I want a girl..."

"Ted, you don't have to feel guilty," Murdock reassured him. "You're not going to do anything; you just need to get in that limo so we can follow you."

"Yeah, Ted. I promised you we'd blow this open – so that's what we're going to do. But we do need your help," Face said, seeing the man needed encouragement.

Ted nodded.

Face swallowed. Boy, this had better work.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You know, if I'm going to meet McDonnell, I need some fresh clothes." Ted, finishing the breakfast Face had provided, pulled at the T-shirt he was wearing. "And maybe I should put my call into McDonnell from my home."

"Okay, how far is your place?" Hannibal asked.

"Not far. I can be back here in an hour," Ted replied.

"Murdock, take Ted to his house," Hannibal said, with a look towards Ted. Murdock nodded, grabbing Amy's car keys. "Then get back here as soon as you can."

"I'm going to need cash, too." Ted glanced nervously at the team. "McDonnell takes half the money up front. That's how he gets his cut."

"Okay, Ted. Face will arrange that," Hannibal said. "How much do we need?"

"Um... Two thousand," Ted spoke quickly, "for a young girl... It's cheaper if you just want an older one..."

Hannibal looked at Face, and he nodded, already working out what strings he was going to need to pull to find two grand.

Ted swept a hand through his thinning hair, then walked out of the motel room, Murdock following.

"Murdock," Hannibal called, stopping him at the door. "Keep an eye on him. Monitor that call."

"Yeah, and make very sure he doesn't give you the slip," Face said anxiously. "Or gets hold of a bottle."

"Relax, Face. I've got it covered," Murdock reassured him and walked out of the door. From the window Face watched them drive off.

"You don't think Ted would actually give us the slip, do you?" Face stood with his hands on his hips, frowning.

"Never can be too sure," Hannibal replied, which didn't help reassure Face in the slightest. "He sounded like he genuinely wants to help. But then, maybe his brain started turning things over, wondering if he'd get caught between McDonnell and Harper. The guy's pretty scared. He knows their secrets, and could easily be made to disappear."

"Like Massey," Face mumbled. And Amy, he thought. Maybe he should have gone with Ted. No, Murdock would have it under control.

"That ain't gonna happen," BA spoke up, busily working at the table, his soldering iron in his hand and most of his tools strewn over the table. "The plan is gonna work."

"My plans always work."

"Yeah, well this time, it'll work right. Won't need a Plan B." BA grinned. "Not with this tracking device."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Like Ted had said, he and Murdock returned within the hour. He was dressed in his own clothing, a checked shirt and pair of brown pants.

BA had been busy working on his tracking device and a bug that they'd use for Ted's meeting with McDonnell. Face had checked the guns and ammunition, making sure they were well stocked. He'd done anything and everything to keep himself busy.

Amy had been missing over twelve hours now. Every minute that ticked past, Face worried it could be a minute too late. And walking into that FBI office could be a minute closer.

Ted wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he confirmed he'd made his call with McDonnell, setting the meet for one. Murdock subtly nodded to Hannibal, confirming Ted hadn't done anything to go against them – that he wasn't leading them into a trap.

The meeting would be at the diner Face had originally gone to when he'd been looking for Seckman. The one with all the cops. One o'clock could not come soon enough.

"Okay, Ted, we're going to be with you all the way on this one," Hannibal said, placing a reassuring hand on Ted's shoulder. "We won't put a wire on you, just in case McDonnell spots it, but we will use a bug -"

"Why do you need a bug?" Ted looked confused.

"Just a precaution, so we can hear what's going on. So we have eyes and ears on the situation." Hannibal smiled.

Face knew Hannibal wanted to make sure Ted didn't go snitching at the last minute. If he panicked, he could blow it all with McDonnell.

Ted nodded.

"Look, Ted. We really appreciate what you're doing for us," Face said, feeling that maybe the guy needed some reassurance. "And I promise, we'll get you out of this."

"You're kidding right?" Ted glared at Face. "When the shit hits the fan on this, I'm going to be bang in the middle of it."

"But you're doing the right thing," Murdock added. "You know you are. You don't like those girls imprisoned in that house anymore than we do."

"You stand trial, Ted, and the judge will go lightly on you," Hannibal said.

"I know the law," Ted snapped then sighed. "But you're right. I don't like it. And... and maybe it will just make this feeling I've got inside of me go away."

"Ted, you can get help," Murdock said. "We'll help you find it."

There was silence amongst the men before Hannibal spoke up.

"Okay, let's get a move on," he said, glancing at his watch. "Phase one, meeting McDonnell."

"Uh, can I have a little drink before we do this?" Ted asked nervously.

Hannibal frowned. "Ted, you can do this. The booze won't help you."

"Uh... Yeah, yeah, I can," Ted replied, talking more to himself than the rest of the team. Ted turned and looked at Hannibal.

"Here, you'll need this," Face said, pulling out a brown envelope from inside his jacket. He flicked through the cash that was inside, then handed it to Ted. "I put extra in."

Ted took the envelope and studied the cash.

Face watched Ted put the envelope in his inside jacket pocket. Definitely didn't need the guy making a run for it now. "Give him what you have to – just make sure you get your date for tonight."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Ted entered the diner he used to frequent when he was on the force. He tended to stay away now, preferring his other haunt. Fewer cops. Less faces that knew him. The waitresses smiled, recognising him and saying hello, and he returned the gesture with a smile of his own, hoping he was hiding his nerves behind it.

He took a booth. He was a little early and McDonnell was possibly out on his rounds where he could easily get tied up with an unexpected call – he remembered those days. So he ordered his coffee, wishing he could stick a brandy in it. It would calm his nerves and stop his hands from shaking.

A busboy quickly arrived, wiping the table, cleaning the ashtray and taking away the little vase of flowers, putting another vase with fresh flowers in its place. Once he'd gone, Ted realised that it had been Smith.

A man walked past and winked at him. Definitely Murdock. Plainly dressed, his leather jacket removed. He sat at a table nearby, facing the other way, and started to read a newspaper.

Okay, they're doing what they promised. Probably to protect their own asses, as well as his. He got that. He could rat on them, and lead them into an ambush. They weren't stupid. And neither was he.

He was going to do this. For their reporter friend... and for those poor girls. Because it was wrong. And he hadn't become a police officer all those years ago to sit by and let these things happen.

No more sweeping this stuff under the carpet. This was his moment.

He sipped his coffee, waiting nervously.

Damn it, he needed a drink. A proper drink. Not this shit.

And his body was craving a cigarette. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack. He sighed; there were two left.

"Hi, Ted," a man said, startling him. He relaxed when he saw who it was. McDonnell sat down opposite Ted and called the waitress over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was in my own little world then," Ted laughed. "You caught me off guard."

"Hey, how times have changed huh? We couldn't catch you off guard when you were a cop." McDonnell chuckled back. "You sure have retired."

"And because of it, I've put on a few pounds now." Ted gently patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I can see. Retirement treating you well?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ted lied, taking a cigarette out of the pack and offering one to McDonnell, who declined. Only then did he truly look McDonnell in the eye.

He took a long hard drag, held it down deep in his lungs, and then slowly exhaled. Maybe this cigarette would calm his nerves.

The waitress arrived at the table and McDonnell ordered his lunch. Ted ordered another coffee. He certainly wasn't feeling hungry. Once the waitress walked away, Ted finished his cigarette and stubbed it out before leaning closer towards McDonnell.

"So can you help me?"

"Of course."

"Can you arrange it for tonight?"

McDonnell frowned. "I'll see what I can do, Ted. But it's a bit short notice."

"I know, I know. But I came into some money." Ted's hands were trembling. Damn it, he needed a drink. "A little gamble paid off." He reached inside his pocket and subtly showed McDonnell the cash. "There'd be extra in it for you if I got it tonight." Ted saw McDonnell's eyes narrowed with greed.

"You really okay, Ted?" McDonnell pointed to Ted's shaking hands, which made Ted even more nervous.

"Yeah, yeah." Ted quickly tucked them under the table. "I've been a bit heavy with the booze lately, needing to lay off it."

McDonnell shrugged, then glanced around the diner. He looked at Ted, kept his voice low. "You at the same address?"

Ted nodded.

"There's a park near you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, unless you hear from me, usual time. Pick up at the park."

"Not the club, then?" That's where he'd gone from the first time. Only time.

"No, no. Harper's a little edgy about some damn reporter. At the park gates. Got it?" McDonnell gestured towards Ted's inside pocket, where he'd seen him return the envelope. "Half now, half at pick up."

Ted nodded, subtly reached inside his pocket, and took roughly half the money out of the envelope, putting it back in his pocket. He placed the envelope on the seat close enough for McDonnell to quickly reach, then gently nodded his goodbye and walked out of the diner.

That wasn't so hard.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So, what'd he say?" BA asked as Face took the earphones off.

"Well, he had plenty of opportunity to snitch on us, but he kept it together. Just a matter of whether McDonnell keeps his end of the deal."

They both looked as the passenger door of the van opened, and Hannibal, removing his black wig and fake moustache, entered the van. In his other hand he held a small vase of flowers, which made Face frown with puzzlement.

"Here's your bug, BA," Hannibal said, handing him the vase. Similarly, BA frowned at it, then looked at Hannibal. "Well, I couldn't leave it there, in case McDonnell found it, so I switched the vases back."

BA gently shook his head, removing the bug from the vase. That's all he wanted back, thought Face, smiling.

"I thought the flowers might brighten up the van," Hannibal joked. BA growled a response.

Hannibal turned around towards Face and gave him the look he knew so well.

"It's my last one," Face said, reaching inside his pocket and pulled out a cigar, handing it to Hannibal.

"Murdock's going to follow Ted out," Hannibal said, cigar now between his teeth, reaching for his lighter. "Get ready to move."

Ted was supposed to come back to the van when he left the diner; Murdock was there to make sure he did. "Did Ted give anything away?" Hannibal asked Face.

"He was a little nervous, but he pulled it off."

"He's coming," BA said. Hannibal and Face looked out the windshield. Ted, with his hands in his pockets, strolled towards the van. The odd glance to make sure he wasn't followed or being watched, then he came around the side and opened the van door. He got in and quickly closed the door. Then Murdock followed and got in the van, heading for the back.

Sighing heavily, Ted took a handkerchief out of his pocket and as he sat down, dabbed his forehead. "Man, I could do with a drink," he mumbled.

Face and Hannibal grimaced at him.

"You're doing good, Ted. Hang in there," Hannibal reassured him.

"Where we go now, Hannibal?" BA asked, starting the van.

Hannibal looked at Ted. "What time are you being picked up?"

"He said usual time, which is ten o'clock."

Face swallowed. It was early afternoon. Ten o'clock seemed a million years away. Would Amy still be unharmed? Alive, even? This was taking too long.

"From your house?" Face asked, testing him. Would he be honest about the park, wherever that was?

"Uh... no, no. Nobody wants to get picked up at their house. If you're not meeting at the club, they pick a local landmark and collect you from there. There's a park near my house. Said they'd pick me up there, instead of the club."

"So, shall we go back to your place?" Murdock glanced at Ted. "Want to show the rest of the team your humble abode?"

Ted fidgeted. "Uh... well, Murdock, you've seen it. It's not really in a fit state for visitors. Can we just go back to the motel for a while?"

"Ted, we're not here to inspect your home, but we might be better off waiting at yours in case McDonnell calls," Hannibal said.

Probably best, thought Face. Although there'd be no booze at the motel. Face would make sure that was the first thing he did when he got to Ted's - clear the house of any booze.

Ted sighed. "Okay." Hannibal nodded at BA, and Murdock started giving the directions.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy rolled over on the bed and groaned. She felt lethargic, dizzy. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to focus. Where was she?

A door opening startled Amy. But she couldn't move. Her body felt so slow and unresponsive. She looked towards the door; someone walked towards her carrying a tray. As the person got closer, Amy could make out the man... Something recognisable about his face.... She'd seen him before...

How did she know him?

"You need to eat," said the man, offering Amy a plate with food.

Amy shook her head. She should feel hungry, she knew that, but she didn't. But Amy could feel her dry mouth. "Drink," she mumbled groggily.

He frowned and placed the plate of food back on the tray and handed her the glass of water. He kept hold of it as Amy took it, helping Amy to drink. The glass felt heavy. Her hands and arms wouldn't work the way she wanted them to - unresponsive, like they hadn't woken up yet. Her whole body felt feeble and weak.

She gulped the water thirstily, slowly starting to clear her mind.

She remembered the prick in her arm. The twinge of pain, and the ache after that. Amy touched the top of her arm, feeling the bruise. They must have sedated her.

He offered Amy the food again. He seemed impatient.

He was one of Harper's men.

Terence.

Amy took the plate, whispering, "Thanks."

Terence straightened.

"Wait!" Amy grabbed his arm, her body waking up, the fog starting to clear. "You've got to help me. Harper will kill me."

"That's enough." Terence shrugged her off.

Amy got to her feet, the plate dropping to the floor, smashing, as she tried to follow.

"Help me! Somebody! Help!" she called out, noticing the door was open, hoping someone might hear.

"Didn't think you'd know how to stay quiet." Terence grabbed her, his teeth clenched, pushed her back onto the bed. The menace she remembered. She cried out.

One handed, he pulled something out of his jacket. Amy struggled to free herself but was still too weak. Terence held Amy still, gripping her painfully tight. The needle jabbed her arm before she could find the strength to react.

She cried out, remembering the feeling, the ache....

* * *

XXXXXXX

They'd gone over and over the plan. They were going to use the three vehicles to follow the limo, Face's Vette staying out of the picture as much as possible.

All the guns were checked and loaded. Now it was a case of waiting.

Probably the only person who seemed rushed was BA, finishing his tracking device. He worked busily at Ted's table, occasionally going out to his van for another tool, or sending Murdock on an errand for one.

Face hated the waiting. He'd found himself glancing at his watch constantly, which didn't speed up time. It only slowed it more. He lay on the couch, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, willing ten o'clock to arrive. Praying Amy was unharmed and keeping her mouth shut. She could get a little feisty sometimes. Had the team done that to her? Given her that confidence? He smiled to himself. He liked that in her. Actually, she'd been feisty when they'd first met her. As Hannibal had said, the girl had spunk. Face just hoped she wasn't using it right now. Who knew how Harper would react? If he got impatient with her...

"Okay it's time everyone," Hannibal said, making Face sit up. "Ted needs to be at the park in fifteen minutes."

"I'm not swallowing that!" Ted argued loudly.

"It's safe, man. Only way they're not going to find it," BA said, holding the palm of his hand out. Face squinted. What was that in his hand?

"I don't care!"

"Ted, we can't get close to their car. I don't want to risk exposure. And if we did lose the limo for one reason or another, this guarantees we can still find you. It will help our tail not get noticed. And," Hannibal looked at BA, "if BA says it will work -"

"But, but, can't I put it in my pocket?"

"No! You might drop it! You'll pass it in a day or two," BA said, shoving his palm closer to Ted. "Now eat it!"

Ted took the tiny tracking device. BA glared at him. With a grimace, Ted nervously swallowed the bug.

Hannibal placed an arm on BA's shoulder. "I must say I am impressed, BA. But it will work, won't it?"

"Course it will work, Hannibal," BA growled, shrugging Hannibal off. He switched on another machine he held in his hand, and it started beeping.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The club was quiet, making the evening drag. Especially as Cliff had arrived early. Not unusual with his workload, but this time his mind kept drifting to April, and what sort of trouble she could be in. That had drawn him to the club early tonight. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do. Anything.

His mind focussed when he heard Harper call Max up to his office, reviving the uneasy feeling he'd had. Moments later, Max walked out of the club.

Cliff didn't hesitate. "Tyrone, keep an eye on things for me," he said, quickly grabbing his car keys from behind the bar. "I just gotta go out for a while." The black bouncer nodded at Cliff with a confused frown, as Cliff rushed out of the club to his car. Cliff knew where Max had parked his car - same place every night - so he sped around the block, catching up just as Max was pulling out. He slowed down, sliding in behind another vehicle.

Not the best thought out plan, but Cliff was going to follow him.

They'd headed east, out of the city and after forty-five minutes Cliff pulled his car up a short distance from where he'd seen Max pull into a driveway. The driving had been treacherous at times, as Max apparently didn't know how to drive slowly. Cliff quickly got out, no thought of locking his car, and ran as covertly as he could to the drive. Ducking behind a bush, he watched Max get out of his car. He'd parked next to another. Cliff recognised it as Terence's. Max discarded his cigarette as the door to the house opened and he disappeared inside.

This had to be the house that April's friend had talked about. He took in the surroundings. Quiet street. Secluded. The house was well hidden by the trees.

Cliff stepped back, hiding, noticing a man walk around the outside of the house with a radio clipped to his belt. A guard to keep people from getting in – or out?

Under the cover of the darkness, Cliff decided to walk around the perimeter of the house to see if he could spot anything else. Anything that might confirm his suspicions. Anything that might give him an idea of how the hell he was now going to get April out of there – if she was in there.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Ted stood outside the park gates, sure he could still feel the bug in his throat. He hated swallowing pills at the best of times; he'd never been good at it and that thing had been bigger than most pills. It was probably just that lump going down he could still feel, even though it was now firmly in his stomach. He shoved his hands in his pockets, still pissed that they hadn't told him about swallowing the goddamn bug sooner.

He took a deep breath, watching the black limousine approaching, that feeling in his throat reminding him of what he was doing. Damn, he hoped this worked. He really didn't want to show up at this house with no backup because Smith's team had lost the damn limo.

The vehicle pulled up, and a smartly dressed man got out of the back door.

"Ted?" he asked. Ted nodded and the man quickly patted him down. Once he was satisfied, he allowed Ted into the limo; as it pulled away, he held his hand out. "You have the rest of the money?" Ted reached inside his jacket pocket and handed him the cash.

"Good," he said, thumbing through the money, quickly counting it. "Would you like a drink?"

Damn, BA hadn't said whether he could eat or drink on top of this thing. But a drink would really steady his nerves. He could already feel himself sweating. He really needed to keep those nerves under control.

He needed a drink.

Shit, he really needed to stay sober.

Ted regretfully shook his head. Conscious his hands were trembling, he stuck them in his pockets and tried to look relaxed. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Eventually the limo stopped and the back door was opened by the chauffeur. The guy Ted had been travelling with, who'd offered no small talk, gestured for Ted to get out first.

This is it, he thought, stepping out of the vehicle. He sent up a silent prayer, hoping he seemed relaxed and not nervous as hell. He glanced at his watch. The trip had taken just over an hour. He knew the limo took an indirect route to the house. Had the team managed to keep track of them? Whatever, he had to stick with the plan and not draw any suspicion. His feet crunched on the gravel drive as he was escorted to the front of the house. He felt sick with the familiarity of it, never planning to come to this place again.

"This way, Mr Seckman," said a guard, leading him upstairs. He followed, quickly dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief.

When - if - he got out of this, he was going to have that drink.

They walked along the corridor until the guard stopped and opened a door.

"This is you," he said, letting Ted walk in, then shutting the door behind him.

A girl stood up from the bed as Ted had entered and started removing her clothes as the door closed.

"No, no, no!" Ted worriedly waved his hands at her. "Get dressed."

The girl looked afraid, confused, but remained silent.

"It's okay, honey, we're getting you out of here." Damn, he hoped he was right. "We just got to wait for the signal."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Is Terence around?" Max asked one of the guards as he entered the house. The guard nodded and pointed down the hall.

Max entered the kitchen where Terence was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Harper sent me to relieve you."

Terence just sipped his coffee, which annoyed Max. He never really saw eye to eye with Terence, just went along with things to keep Harper happy. Maybe Terence thought Max was after his job. Well, he'd be right. Max wanted to prove to Harper he was just as good as this arrogant bastard.

"How's our guest?" Max asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Now she was a really good reason to be here. Max had been pleased when Harper had suggested that he take over from Terence. Maybe he'd get some quality time with the reporter.

"Just keep her sedated, and she sleeps like a baby." Terence glanced at his watch. "The next dose is due soon."

"Sleeping like a baby, huh?" Max fancied a bit of 'babysitting' – when she was of consenting age and pretty. Not like these sick bastards who wanted to sleep with girls. Max liked a woman - this particular woman in fact. And boy, did he want to see where those legs went.

She'd caught his eye the minute she'd walked into the club. And even now he didn't care that she was a fake. He still wanted a piece of her. And as Harper was only waiting on lover boy to show up before he'd off the two of them, well, wouldn't harm anything if he had a little fun beforehand. Shame to spoil an opportunity.

Terence finished his coffee and reaching inside his pocket, pulling out a case and placing it in front of Max. As Terence opened the case, Max kept his mouth shut at the sight of the syringe, relieved he hadn't said something stupid.

"Here's her next dose," Terence said coolly. "Don't wait until the bitch wakes up. We don't need her upsetting our customers. She's down the hall on the right. The guards have got the key to the room." Grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Terence nodded at Max and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

XXXXXXX

There hadn't been much access for him around the perimeter, and Cliff had quickly returned to the front to observe Terence leave. He decided not to follow him, guessing Terence would only be going back to the club. Even if Terence was on an errand for Harper, Cliff felt sure this was the place he needed to be. This had to be the house. As Terence drove off, a black limousine pulled up, confirming Cliff's decision to stay. Two men got out of the limo - another sick bastard coming for his kicks, he thought as he watched, his heart beating faster with fear and anxiety.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted and he turned, hearing the purr of another engine before it cut off. A black van had parked outside a house down the block. He hadn't even noticed its lights approaching, which meant they'd been switched off before they'd even parked. Moving up closer behind the tree, Cliff squinted to watch, intrigued as two men got out of the van. Something was strange. They weren't going into the house they'd parked outside of. But he wasn't sure until a familiar white car pulled up behind the van. Maybe Cliff didn't have to worry about getting inside that house after all. Reinforcements had just arrived. Cliff hurried towards the three men.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Max closed the case and tucked it in his inside pocket. He sat drinking his coffee, contemplating about the reporter. He smirked. He had a few ideas of his own for keeping her quiet.

After he'd finished his coffee, Max made his way to Amy's room, getting a guard to unlock the door. On the bed lay his prize. She was flopped in what looked an awkward position to him, and it was obvious she was sedated, rather than sleeping. She lay on her back, one of her arms hanging over the bed and her body was twisted as if her feet had been swung around onto the bed. She'd stayed in the position she'd been left in.

He straightened her out; making her more comfortable. She didn't even murmur... so he started unbuttoning her blouse.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you nuts?" Face demanded, marching to the back of the van with BA and Hannibal.

"Decker will make sure this doesn't get swept under the carpet," Hannibal replied, loading his Browning. "If we call the Feds, they're likely to make a call to the local police first, letting them handle it. And we're back to square one."

"I still don't like it!" Face snapped, passing Murdock a handgun as the pilot returned from concealing Amy's car.

BA, also exasperated at Hannibal, shook his head as he pulled out the ammunition from the van.

"Besides, Decker loves clearing up my messes," Hannibal said, giving his gun its final check. Face glared, but Hannibal chuckled softly.

"Did I just hear the word 'Decker'?" Stuffing his gun into the back of his pants, Murdock frowned, hearing Face and Hannibal arguing in low voices.

"Hannibal made a call to Decker!" Face said. "Gave him a goddamn tip off that we're here! We finally got him off our tail and now -"

"Relax, Face, we've got at least an hour before Decker will be anywhere near this house. This is a straight in and out job."

Face combed his hand through his hair, and tightened his grip around his revolver. He hoped this was going to be as easy as Hannibal thought. It had better work; otherwise the consequences didn't bear thinking about.

"Right, Face, you take -" Hannibal turned quickly. Face and BA heard it, too. They saw a man sprint towards them. Quickly they took cover in the shadows, each team member raising his gun as he approached.

"Whoa," the man said, stopping abruptly. He held up his arms up, startled at the sight of four men pointing guns at him.

"It's okay, Hannibal," Face said, immediately recognising him. He lowered his gun and stepped out of the shadows. "This is Cliff. He manages Harper's club."

"Doesn't that make him one of Harper's men?" Hannibal said as he came out of the shadows, not lowering his gun, observing Cliff. Probably trying to read his character, whether he could trust him, thought Face. He hoped they could.

"Harper pays me to manage that club, and look after the girls in it. I have nothing to do with his other... affairs," Cliff replied, clearly unimpressed by Hannibal's assumptions.

"Cliff isn't part of the loop with regards to the house," Face said.

"Who _are_ you?" Cliff directed his question at Face. "You're full of surprises, man." Cliff sounded partly astounded and angry. He probably wasn't expecting the guns in his face. 'April's brother' was turning out to not be just some ordinary guy. Face held back a smile at that thought.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Cliff," Face replied. "We'll explain later. Is Amy inside?"

Cliff shook his head. "I don't know. I followed Max from the club. Terence just left. I was trying to find a way to get into the house when you showed up."

"Is Harper at the house?" Hannibal quickly stepped in.

"No, he's at the club," Cliff replied, looking from one member of the team to the other. BA gave him his usual unfriendly scowl. "At least that's where he was when I left."

"You know, we really need him here," Hannibal said, more to the team than Cliff.

He had a point, thought Face. "Proof that he's linked, right?"

"Cliff, you with us?" Hannibal asked.

"What?" Cliff frowned.

"He's with us, aren't you, Cliff?" Face placed a hand on his shoulder. "You want to help?"

"Good," Hannibal said as Cliff nodded. "Go back to the club, and bring Harper here."

"And Terence!" Face added with a grim smile.

"Don't care what you say, or do, just get them here -"

"Ideally without reinforcements," Face added, imagining Harper pulling all of his resources together – they didn't need that. Easy – in and out job, remember.

Hannibal grinned. "So when Decker arrives, he's got the whole package."

"Decker?" Cliff asked.

"He's military – long story. Hannibal seems to think he's the best person to shut this house down once and for all, rather than get the feds involved," Murdock explained. The way he put it, Face had to wonder if Hannibal and Murdock came from the same planet; neither seemed fazed by the involvement of Decker. However, from the look BA gave Face, he probably shared Face's view. Decker was a proverbial headache. But although he hated to admit it, Face knew Hannibal was probably right. This was the only way to make sure Harper got what he deserved – prison. Hopefully a life sentence. Decker was the least of their problems; they'd outwitted him before. No reason they couldn't do it tonight.

"Okay, I'll get Harper and Terence." Cliff nodded, and ran off towards his car.

"Okay, let's get a move on." Hannibal started walking; the team followed. "Poor old Ted's probably had a heart attack by now. Face, Murdock - take the rear. BA, you're with me – through the front door."

"Ah, man," BA grumbled.

"How is this going to look to Decker, with Amy involved in all of this?" Murdock asked, as they approached the house.

"Murdock, you will get her out of here as fast as possible. The three of us," Hannibal gestured, "can clear up the mess." Murdock nodded. Face felt a pang of resentment. He really wanted to be the one to go with Amy. Where the hell was Murdock going to take her? Depended on whether she needed a hospital... please, dear God...

The team split up. BA and Hannibal disappeared near the front of the house. Face and Murdock walked around the side of the house, ducking out of the way at any sight of a guard, until they reached the back door.

"On the count of three," Face said, and Murdock nodded. "We can't screw this up." It felt like more than just a teammate was held in that house, but Face couldn't admit that. Not to Murdock, because that would mean... so many other complications. Especially when it had been Murdock who'd given him those warnings a few months ago.

"I know, Face. I know," Murdock reassured him. "Amy means a lot to all of us."

Did Murdock know the guilt he carried? That this was his fault? He never should have left her behind. Damn it, would he feel like this if it was Murdock inside that house? Sure, Murdock was like a brother; he'd be worried, but he had confidence that Murdock could handle himself. Murdock was resourceful, could get himself out of trouble. Amy was... damn, he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt, and considering what the house contained – monsters... He'd kill them, if they'd laid one finger on her...

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy shivered. Cold. She felt cold. But she couldn't open her eyes, get out of this blackness.

Her head ached. Her mouth was dry. Water. Her stomach ached of emptiness. Hungry.

She groaned, then sensed something, someone... close by... Face?

Something big lay beside her. A soft sensation moving up her legs. She couldn't move. What was it?

Kisses. Was that kisses – along her neck?

Warm breath by her ear. Face. She dreamily moaned, rubbing her eyes, trying to clear the fog in her head. Where were they?

"Face?" she whispered, trying to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyelids remained heavy. Maybe just let the dream continue.

"Face?" the voice sneered, then laughed. "Is that what you call him?"

The voice triggered some internal instinct. Wasn't Face. It wasn't Face. Through everything she was feeling, aching, she tried opening her eyes.

"Shall we have a little fun, Amy?" the voice softly spoke. Rough, coarse hair rubbed against her cheek as he breathed against her ear. Stubble. Stubble? Of course it wasn't Face!

Wake up, Amy!

She opened her eyes to a blurry haze. A face, up close in front of her. Already terrified, as she focussed, she started pushing, fighting, to get this weight off of her. But her limbs were weak, useless against his strength.

The face came into focus as the fog cleared - Max.

Max!

"Get off of me!" she screamed, using every ounce of air in her lungs. "Help! Somebody -"

His hand clamped firmly over her mouth, muffling her screams. "Come on, Amy, I know you want to." His other hand groped her breast. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me in the club." He descended upon her. His smoky, stale-tasting mouth replaced his firm rough hand.

She pushed him away, kicking, violently thrashing at him, hearing him curse in pain. She tried to get up off the bed, but he grabbed her, hurting her wrist and throwing her back onto the bed. She tried to get up again, but he slapped her face. She cried out with shock.

"Okay," Max said, revealing a syringe. "So Terence was right. I'm going to have to do this the easy way." Her eyes widened with terror, still fighting, uselessly. "Have it your way, honey!" She cried out as he plunged the syringe into her arm and she felt that familiar icy sensation to oblivion.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Three!" Murdock nudged Face.

Shit, pull yourself together. Face nodded and they headed for the back door.

They entered the kitchen. A guard looked up but before he knew what was happening, let alone raise the alarm, Murdock had knocked him out cold. Once he'd been dragged out of the way, they headed down the hallway. Another man came out of the bathroom, zipping his fly. As he turned to meet Face and Murdock, Face punched him. He didn't go down, so Murdock hit him. The guard stumbled back, still not falling, then his eyes suddenly rolled and he fell. BA stood behind him – he'd whacked him with the butt of his gun.

"Nice going, big guy," Murdock said, grinning, dragging the guy off in the same direction they'd stored the last 'body'. Hannibal dragged another guard to the small pile they were collecting, making sure their prisoners' hands were firmly tied.

"How many more do you think there are?" Face asked.

"I figure about eight men at the most." Hannibal shrugged. "Too many guards would attract attention."

That made sense, with the amount of activity they had seen outside of the house. There had been two, three at the most, walking the grounds.

At a nod from Hannibal, BA and Murdock headed upstairs. Face and Hannibal remained on the ground floor, going off in opposite directions, checking rooms.

After finding a couple of empty rooms, Face came to a locked door. His heart pumped faster. His grip tightened around his handgun. Adrenaline soaring, he kicked the door.

It flew open. A man jumped up from the bed, his hands flying into the air at the sight of Face's gun.

"Look who it is! Lover boy."

Max.

"Step away!" Face ordered, edging towards the woman. Amy – out cold. With one quick glance he observed her appearance, then kept his eyes on Max. Was Amy drugged or concussed? Her blouse undone, her skirt hitched up. A red mark glowed on one side of her face. He swallowed down the rage that burned inside of him.

"Look I was just babysitting for Harper," Max said, anxiously. "I don't have a gun." He slowly opened his jacket out for Face to see, like Face would trust him. "If you just let me go -"

Face resisted laughing. This bastard was getting locked up like the rest of them, if it killed him to do it.

"You'd better not have touched her," Face said with pure hatred laced through his words - although the way Amy looked, meant Max had. But how far had he gotten? Taking a deep breath to gain control, Face raised his revolver and walked towards him.

"'Cause that would make it weird, wouldn't it?" Max said, taunting Face. "Between you two lovebirds." Face stiffened, keeping his gun aimed at Max. "Would it feel like she'd cheated on you?" Max hissed.

"Put your hands on your head," Face ordered, wanting to wipe the smile of this creep's face. Anger was trying to take control of him, his thoughts in turmoil. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool. What had Max done to Amy? He quickly glanced at Amy, then glared at Max.

"Hey, Face, is it?" Max sneered. Face's eyes widened, surprised Max knew his name. "Is that like a pet name?" Max taunted him further. "Yeah, yeah, she called out 'Face'. She couldn't tell us apart!"

"Shut the fuck up, before I make you eat your words!" Face seethed. Gritting his teeth, Face kept his gun steady. What did this guy know? Amy and Face didn't have the relationship this asshole thought they had. Would they ever? He wasn't going to share that with Max. Let him think what he fucking likes.

Still fighting to keep his rage under control, he tried to work out the best way to knock this bastard out so he could take Amy. He really, really wanted to just shoot him - just to incapacitate him of course - but his conscience was telling him to hand him over to Hannibal. Max was just trying to wind him up, so he'd make a mistake and Max could make a run for it. It gave Face even more reason to just shoot Max. Just stay cool. People start hearing gunfire they might panic, send this whole house into disarray.

"Keep your hands on your head, and move towards the door. Slowly!" Face ordered.

Belligerent, and making it obvious to Face, Max did as he was told; hands on his head he slowly walked towards the door. The sooner Face handed him over to one of the others, the better he'd feel. He desperately wanted to check Amy over. He didn't want her out of his sight.

Max stopped walking, glancing at Face, scowling. "You know -"

"Move it!" Face grabbed Max's collar and shoved him, frustrating the creep further. "Hannibal!" Face called out. He gave a sardonic smile making Max's face flush with irritation, and lead him closer towards the door.

"Get your hands off me!" Max growled as he swung around, shoving Face, who stumbled. Quickly recovering, Face grabbed Max. With one smooth movement, Face tripped Max, who hit the floor, groaning and angered further, cursing at Face.

Grimacing, Face tensed, straightening himself. "Get up!" he ordered, aiming his gun back at Max.

Shaking his head and cursing as he got up, Max stepped towards Amy, but Face shoved Max against the wall.

"What? Take it easy, asshole." Max glared at Face.

"I don't want you going near her," Face said, letting go of him. "So just shut up and walk!"

"Jealous huh?" Max shrugged.

Face breathed deeply, controlling his anger. Just another move to goad you – don't bite. With a smirk Face so dearly wanted to wipe off that bastard's face, Max put his hands back on his head, then turned his back on Face and started walking.

Before Max reached the door he muttered, "Man, she was screaming your name as I fucked her."

Red mist leapt before Face's eyes and he dived at Max. Max reacted quickly, knocking the gun from Face's hand, lunging at him.

In the fury of the fight, the gun was kicked across the floor, towards the bed. Max's punches attacked but Face blocked them. Every thought flew out the window, except killing Max.

Although Max got one punch to Face's jaw, it didn't slow Face down. He didn't even feel it, his senses blurred by rage.

Face punched, hard. Staggering, Max suddenly lunged forward with a syringe in his hand – where the fuck had that come from? Catching his wrist, Face squeezed Max's hand, digging his thumb into the pressure point. The syringe dropped as Max cried out in pain.

Fuelled by pure hatred, Face shoved Max with such force his head cracked against the wall. Pinned against the wall with an arm across his neck, Max was trapped.

Then Face punched. And punched. Filled with wrath, he punched. Livid that Max could have... could have.... It made him sick. So fucking infuriated that he hadn't been able to protect her. He punched again, Max's blood spraying across the wall.

"Face! Stop!" Hannibal pulled Face away from Max. As Face let go, Max slid to the floor, unconscious, his face already swollen, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Face wanted to kick that ugly head, stamp it out, like a fucking bug. "Face, listen to me." Hannibal pulled at him. Face knew Hannibal was staring at him, but Face just glared pitilessly at Max's body on the floor.

Finally Face, trembling, looked at Hannibal, making the eye contact, trying to shake off his anger. Hannibal took that as the signal he'd come to his senses, and rushed over to Amy, Face following.

"Get Amy out of here," Hannibal ordered, checking Amy's vitals. "Have Murdock take her to a hospital. She needs to see a doctor."

Face nodded. Scowling at Max, then calming himself with deep breaths, he looked at Amy. Hannibal must have noticed her clothes... Must be putting two and two together?

"I'll take her to the hospital," Face said, meeting Hannibal's frown.

"I need you here."

Face shook out his right hand, starting to feel the pain with his adrenalin ebbing. He couldn't argue with Hannibal; this already looked bad. But he just wanted to be there when she woke up.

"Okay." Face reluctantly nodded. He needed to get his composure back. Letting his wall tumble down, he now needed to build it back up and quickly, before Hannibal got the wrong idea.

Hannibal nodded. "We'll clean up this mess. This man here might need his own doctor." He frowned at Face, but didn't question Face's motives. Maybe that would come later. "We'll have to wait until Cliff returns with Harper, too."

"That could be over an hour!"

"I know, but I want to make sure we have Harper."

"Let's just not be around when Decker shows up!" Face slid his arms under Amy and picked her up with a sense of relief that he held her at last. His hands ached, bloody and bruised from beating Max, but he ignored the pain. He didn't look back at the piece of filth that lay on the floor. Hannibal bent over to drag Max out, who was now starting to mumble and groan.

Face walked out of the room and headed for the front door, passing BA, Ted, and Murdock, who were rounding up the guards, securing them. The women were being hustled into the kitchen, blankets around them. They muttered amongst themselves, looking confused but relieved, like their nightmare was finally over.

"Hey, Face, let me take Amy," BA said with a concerned expression, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I've got her," Face replied, not prepared to let go of her just yet. "Just make sure none of those slime balls get away." BA nodded, turning his attention to the men being bound and secured, giving one an angry shove. Face counted eight in all. Hannibal had been right.

"Murdock!" Face called, as he walked out the front door and headed towards his car. Murdock ran and caught up alongside Face.

"I could take her in her own car," Murdock said, as they arrived at the Vette.

"No, all her belongings are in the trunk. So if she needs some clothes or something..."

Murdock nodded.

Between them they gently placed Amy into the car. Both tried waking her, but she showed no sign of regaining consciousness. She sat unresponsive, slumped in the passenger seat. The sooner Murdock got her to a hospital, and the sooner Face was by her bedside, the better he would feel.

"Max came at me with a syringe," Face said. Considering this, Face had to assume she was sedated with some drug. What had they used? And how much? When the team knocked out BA, he could be out for a few hours – usually to allow for landing the plane. How long were they going to have to wait until Amy woke up?

"I'll take care of her, Face," Murdock said, placing an arm on his shoulder. Was he that easy to read?

"Wait, Murdock," Face said, as Murdock opened the car door. He stood watching Face. "Uh... Max, well...." Oh god how did he say this? "He implied -"

"Do you think he assaulted her?"

Face turned, his brushed a hand through his hair, then looked back at Murdock, his hands on his hips. The vision of Amy, her clothes all rumpled as she lay on that bed. He swallowed. "Yeah, I think he did."

"Okay, I'll make sure the hospital checks her out."

Murdock got in the car, giving a reassuring wave as he drove off. Face watched them until he could no longer see them. Shaking himself from his reverie, he focussed. Hannibal needed him in the house. He flexed his fist; Max probably needed a doctor.

But he didn't regret what he'd done. Every time he thought of that man his blood pressure rose, his anger raged.

Had Max touched Face's girl?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Murdock pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital. He'd driven fifteen minutes at the most. In that time, Amy hadn't murmured or moved.

"Hey! Do you need a hand?" said an orderly, as Murdock got out of Face's car and ran around to the passenger's side.

"Yes! This woman needs a doctor." Murdock was relieved to see the orderly grab a gurney and shouting for assistance as they lifted Amy onto it. Nurses and doctors arrived quickly, bustling Murdock out of the way and rushed her into the ER.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked, carrying a clipboard and pen.

"Amy. Amy Allen."

"Do you know how long she's been unconscious?" another nurse asked.

Murdock frowned, calculating quickly. "Uh... Possibly a day - or longer - I just don't know," he replied, about to walk into the room they'd taken Amy.

"You'll have to wait out here, sir," the nurse said, holding her hand up to stop Murdock.

"Wait!" Murdock took his cap off, anxiously staring. "We think she may have been sexually assaulted."

The nurse nodded and entered the room, the doors swinging closed behind her. Murdock was left standing as Amy and the hospital staff assisting her disappeared behind a curtain.

"Are you a relative?" The nurse with the clipboard was still by his side. Murdock shook out of his trance, trying to put Amy to the back of his mind to concentrate on the nurse and her questions.

"Uh... a friend." Shit, should have said relative. They won't tell me diddly squat now. "A very close friend!"

"Do you know her date of birth?"

He knew it was in April - twenty-fourth? Or was it May? Murdock shook his head. His brain was too tired to even remember the year. He sat in an empty chair outside the room, staring at the drawn curtain.

"Have you an emergency contact number?" the nurse continued, undeterred.

"Why d'you need an emergency number – I'm here, aren't I?" Murdock snapped.

"But you're not a relative." The nurse frowned. "Insurance?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Murdock sighed. "Why don't you wait, huh? Amy will be able to give you all the information you need when she wakes up." If anyone was better at dealing with these sort of questions, it was Face – usually. Would he be the best person tonight?

"It's just procedure, sir."

"I am pretty sure Amy's the type of gal to have insurance. You'll get your damn money!" Murdock snapped again. He took a deep breath, calmed himself, then uttered softly to the nurse, "I'm sorry. It's been a long night." He sighed again and stood up, walking away. He needed to find a phone, call the team and let them know where he was.

Face would be worrying – even if he hid it behind his usual 'Faceman' mask. Murdock hadn't seen him that angry in a long time. A long time. He knew exactly what it meant, even though Murdock thought he'd given them both enough warning, all those months ago. But sometimes these things happened. And Face had been concealing it so far. Both Amy and Face had kept whatever feelings they had under wraps... until Max had come along.

Face would deny it, of course, saying he'd have done the same if it was any of the team lying there. And maybe Face would have gotten angry if it was one of them... but that angry? No, Amy meant more to Face than he was letting on. And tonight they may have just gotten a glimpse of it.

Damn it, why hadn't he been the one to find Amy? To spare Face that sight. Shit. Would Murdock have done the same to Max? Amy was a friend. A good friend. It wasn't so much about her being part of the team. Murdock cared too....

But he might have had a cooler head. Just slightly....

Murdock found a phone down the corridor and dialled the van, keeping an eye on the exam room. No answer. Well, he'd dial it as often as he needed till someone answered it. He swallowed. If someone answered it. Damn, now he was worrying about Decker. No, the guys would be just fine. Just fine and dandy.

He walked back to the chair and sat, consumed with thoughts of what was probably going on behind that curtain. He felt sick. Dear God, he hoped, prayed... and he wasn't even that religious. But the one thing they'd all feared if Amy had gotten into the hands of their enemy was....

And had it happened? Had it finally happened?

He stood up, walked to the phone and tried again. Still no answer. Shit. Murdock stared outside into the darkness of the ambulance bay. Face's car. He hurried out and moved it, receiving some abusive language from an orderly, telling him he shouldn't have parked there. Murdock rushed back into the hospital and took up his seat again.

Murdock sighed with relief when the phone was answered - on the fifth attempt.

"Hey, Colonel, it's me. I'm at San Diego General."

They kept the message short. He hung up and returned to his seat, having become rather attached to it. Minutes later, the door opened and the doctor came out, telling a nurse, "Check if they have a bed available upstairs." The nurse nodded and hurried off.

"Doc, tell me – is she alright?" Murdock said.

"We've sent blood samples off to the lab to see what she's been sedated with," the doctor said.

Murdock glanced at Amy as the curtain was drawn back. She looked as if she was just sleeping peacefully. She'd been stripped of her clothes, and now wore a hospital gown. Maybe he should go get her things out of the car, he thought, watching the two nurses work, making Amy comfortable. One tucked sheets around her as the other nurse hung a bag of clear liquid above Amy, tubes leading down to Amy's left wrist.

"Don't worry," the doctor continued as he led Murdock into the room. "We're just concerned that she's dehydrated, so we're giving her fluids. And the police have been informed."

"Shit, she was raped!"

"Calm down," the doctor said, giving a reassuring smile. "The police have to be informed with all cases like this. It's just general procedure. I'm sorry I can't discuss this any further with you."

"Okay, okay," Murdock said, processing the tone of the doctor's words. Would he have spoken more gravely if...? Maybe Face had gotten there in the nick of time. "Can I sit with her?"

"Of course. She'll want to see a familiar face when she wakes." The doctor signed off on a chart a nurse handed him, placing it at the end of Amy's bed.

"Do you know when that will be?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's hard to tell until the results come back. I'll be back as soon as I can to check on her," he said, then walked out.

Seeing the two other beds in the room that he hadn't noticed before, also containing sleeping patients, Murdock drew the curtain part way around to give Amy some privacy. The rooms were brightly lit – there was no telling what time of day or night it was. Reaching out, Murdock switched off the lamp beside Amy's bed and rubbed his heavy, sore eyes.

He tried not to fall asleep, but he nodded in the chair. With everything that had gone on, they'd all had little sleep these last couple of days. The door opened. He woke from his stupor, no idea how much time had passed as Face and Hannibal walked into the room. Murdock stood up to greet them.

"Where's BA?" Murdock anxiously glanced past Face.

"He's on look out," Hannibal answered.

Murdock sighed with relief. For a moment there... "Did Decker show up?"

"Yeah, yeah," Face responded, not really concentrating on Murdock. "Is she okay?" he asked, walking around to the bed, looking at Amy.

"I think so," Murdock said, nodding. "They're giving her fluids, and waiting for her to wake on her own accord. They don't seem too worried."

"I'll get us all some coffee," Hannibal said. "I'll see if I can find the doctor, too." Once he'd walked out of the room, Face stared at Murdock and spoke again.

"Murdock." Murdock could see the question written all over his face. "Was she -?"

"Uh... They couldn't tell me that," Murdock said, frowning, placing his hand on Face's shoulder. He ignored the fact Face had picked up Amy's hand and was stroking it. "They've done tests but the doctor wouldn't tell me anything. But... well, I've got this feeling you got there in the nick of time." Face nodded, then turned his attention back to Amy.

Murdock studied Face for a moment, particularly his bruised hands. They didn't look so bad now the blood had been washed off. "Listen, Face, if you want to talk to me... about what happened...."

"There's nothing to talk about." Face stared at him, giving Murdock that look that said he was telling the truth – believe it. Murdock wasn't buying it, but he'd let it go for now. "I just felt bad that I couldn't protect her. And Max... He pushed his luck."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Hannibal dropped the coins into the vending machine, and pushed the buttons. He placed another coffee beside a cup on a small table by the machine. He went through the process for the last time, pressing for black, with extra sugar. Even though he shared the concern for Amy's welfare, he knew that they just had to wait now. He liked to cross bridges as he came up against them. He felt satisfied with tonight's events – Amy was safe and he hoped unharmed, and the girls were free from their torment of that house. As he'd heard Decker approaching, the team had left Ted and Cliff in charge. The two of them stood over Harper and his men, with Hannibal's instruction to shoot anyone if they tried to get up. But just to be sure, he'd ordered BA to watch the front entrance of the ER, to make sure the likes of Decker didn't show up at the hospital.

As the machine spurted his coffee, Hannibal looked over his shoulder. Murdock walked towards him.

"They're moving Amy to the second floor," Murdock said. "Thought I'd let you know."

Hannibal nodded. "Okay, I'll be up there. We'll have to take it in turns watching out for Decker. BA can take first watch." Hannibal handed him two coffees, then watched Murdock walk off towards the elevators.

Hannibal held his coffee and took a sip. He could see Amy, lying unconscious and oblivious in her bed, being pushed towards the elevators, Face and Murdock following. He didn't have to search for BA - he was already walking towards him wearing a concerned expression. Hannibal frowned. Damn, was trouble heading their way already?

"Two cops just showed up," BA said, gesturing behind him.

Hannibal looked over BA's shoulder and grimaced. Hospitals had procedures, and the police were probably here to talk to Amy. Hannibal had been working on a little story to deal with that. But now Chris McDonnell, with another policeman Hannibal didn't recognise, were approaching the reception desk.

"You know them?" BA asked, spotting Hannibal's look of recognition as he kept an eye on the two cops. BA kept his back to the men.

"One of them is the guy Ted met in the cafe." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "He's one of Harper's inside men on the force. Probably one of Harper's top men in all of this."

"Ah, man." BA grimaced.

And if McDonnell spotted Amy, not knowing Harper was currently arguing his innocence till blue in the face to Colonel Decker, he still might think Harper wanted her – dead or alive. Hell, he'd probably turned up, instead of sending a rookie, thinking he might have another girl for Harper to use. For all the description the hospital may have given, McDonnell might think he's got another girl to clean up off the street. Or did McDonnell know it was Amy, and was here to keep her quiet?

Either way Hannibal couldn't take that risk. He had to get Amy out of here, before McDonnell spotted her. "Let's get back. We need to move Amy." He glanced to see the receptionist talking to the two policemen.

"She's just been moved to the second floor," Hannibal said, leaving the coffee. He walked towards the elevators, trying to make it look casual and not rushed, not suspicious. BA did the same. There were a couple of people waiting for the elevators. "We'll take the stairs!"

They took the stairs two at a time, and when they reached the second floor, Hannibal headed straight for the nurses' station, who pointed him in the direction of Amy's room.

"Grab that wheelchair, BA," Hannibal said, pointing just up the corridor.

Hannibal burst into Amy's room, startling Face and Murdock. They sat on either side of Amy, but stared, confused by Hannibal's abrupt intrusion and BA following, pushing a wheelchair.

"Face, get Amy out of here," Hannibal ordered. "Take these charts," he grabbed the clipboard off the end of the bed, "and find another hospital."

"What?" Face jumped up.

"Police are on their way, Faceman. Same guy Ted met," BA added, pushing the wheelchair to the side of the bed. Face didn't hesitate, pulling at the sheets so that he could lift Amy out of the bed, BA helping him. She slumped into the wheelchair, her head lolling forward.

"Take her to Bad Rock," Murdock said, placing Amy's feet on to the footrests. Face frowned.

"Maggie Sullivan?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah, she's not even an hour away," Murdock confirmed. "Now we know Amy's okay, Bad Rock will be the best place for us to lie low while Amy recovers."

Hannibal nodded. Murdock had a point. And well, after the team had saved Bad Rock from those biker lizards, Maggie would probably be accommodating. Probably.

"Okay – take Amy to Bad Rock. I'll get hold of her test results," Hannibal said as Face hooked the IV above the wheelchair. Face nodded, grabbing a blanket from the bed, and wrapping it over Amy's lap, covering her legs. "BA, Murdock - go stall our friends – they should be arriving any minute now."

"Ah, man, Decker will be here in a flash," BA grumbled, as Face released the brake on the wheelchair.

"You can keep it low key, just enough to let us get Amy out of here," Hannibal said, trying to plan the route out of the hospital – the obvious one being blocked by two police officers heading their way.

"It's okay, Big Guy. I know just how to play this," Murdock grinned. "I'll just pretend to be crazy."

"You are crazy, fool!" BA said, opening the doors. Nodding it was clear, he followed Murdock as Face wheeled Amy out of the room.

Face pushed Amy down the corridor with Hannibal. Hearing the ping of the elevators, they ducked into the nearest room, waiting as the cops strolled past. Once assured the hall was clear, they wheeled Amy out and towards the elevator. Glancing over his shoulder, Hannibal smiled, seeing Murdock's act to delay the police officers before they even reached Amy's room. He stopped smiling when he saw Face's serious expression. It wasn't the time to get confident, yet.

Face pushed the button hard to call the elevator, as if it would make it come quicker. Come on, Hannibal thought. The elevator door opened and Face and Hannibal hurried Amy into it. Before the doors closed, Hannibal made a quick glance to see BA and Murdock still talking with the McDonnell and his partner. The policemen were looking pretty pissed that they weren't being allowed to see the patient.

The elevator descended to Hannibal's relief.

"I can take Amy from here, Hannibal," Face said, pushing Amy's wheelchair through the ER.

"Okay. I'll help stall the police, then I'll get Amy's test results so Maggie can have them to work from."

Face nodded. "Meet you at Maggie's."

"We'll be right behind you," Hannibal replied.

He watched for a moment as Face pushed Amy out into the ambulance bay, then headed back to the second floor. To his relief the situation seemed under control. Murdock, BA and the police officers were standing in the room, beside the empty bed. As he walked towards them, slowing his pace, he could hear Murdock speaking to McDonnell.

"Yeah, I just found her in some bar." Murdock stood casually with his hands on his hips; BA stood back, staying quiet.

"Do you know her?" McDonnell asked as his partner made the notes.

"Uh... No, no."

"But the receptionist said you'd told them her name was Amy Allen," McDonnell said, sounding impatient. Hannibal tried not to smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I found some identification in her purse."

"Have you got her purse?"

"No, no, I handed all of her belongings over to the doctor."

"So, where is she?" McDonnell pointed towards the empty bed.

"Ah," Hannibal butted in, "she's upstairs. Bit of a mix up. Damn people can't even get that right. They told us the wrong floor. She's on the fourth floor."

"And you are?" Both police officers frowned, their attention now on Hannibal, as he wanted.

"John Smith," Hannibal held out his hand. "A friend of Amy's."

"But the nurses said only one man brought the woman in."

"Yeah, yeah, he did." Hannibal turned towards Murdock, holding out his hand. "And thank you." They shook hands as if strangers. "The hospital called me," Hannibal said, turning towards McDonnell, trying to look and sound distressed. "I think she's awake now, Officers. Doctors say she might be ready to answer any questions. I hope you can get to the bottom of this, find out what happened to her."

"We'll try, sir," McDonnell answered. "I'll need you guys to answer some more questions later, once we've spoken to Miss Allen."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Hannibal replied with an assertive nod. "We'll follow you up. I just want to grab a cup of coffee. I've had a long night." Hannibal waited, watching the police officers nod and make their way to the public elevator. He walked over to the vending machine, Murdock and BA casually following.

"BA, go get the van. I've got something to do first."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Face continuously glanced at Amy during their journey to Bad Rock, relieved that Hannibal had put him in charge of her. He'd wrapped the blanket around her, but the hospital gown was still visible and he didn't like it. It all made her look ill. She wasn't ill. She was just sleeping... sedated. She would have no recollection of what she'd been through these last hours. Time lost to her. He'd talked to her, hoping she'd wake up, but she hadn't stirred the whole journey. Damn it, he hoped they hadn't made a mistake taking her out of the hospital.

No, they'd made the right decision with McDonnell on the prowl.

Murdock's estimate had been right. After less than an hour of driving like the wind, Face had arrived at the town he recognised from his last visit over a year ago. The town was lit up by the full moon that shone in the clear sky. He stopped the car outside Maggie's house. The only light on was the porch light.

Face lifted Amy out of the car, trying not to bump her head and carried her, motionless in his arms, to the front door. He tapped on Maggie's door, relieved to see a light come on through the large window in the front door.

The door opened and Maggie stood there in pyjamas, wrapping a red robe around her. "What is it?" she asked, softly. "Face?" She looked at him astonished, as the recognition hit her. Her expression instantly showed concern as she stared at Amy in his arms.

"Come in, come in!" Maggie led him through to the same room they'd taken BA over a year ago. "Put her on the exam table."

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but we didn't know where else to go. We had to move Amy from the hospital, for her own safety."

Face laid Amy down and Maggie, in full doctor mode, immediately started checking her over.

"What happened?" she asked, taking Amy's pulse.

"She's been drugged," he replied. "I've got her charts in the car. Hannibal is bringing her full file – the doctors were waiting on some test results." Maggie nodded as Face spoke, but concentrated her attention on her patient.

"Go get them!"

Face hurried back to his car, grabbed the clipboard and ran back into the house. Maggie had already hooked the IV back up above Amy. She took the clipboard from Face and studied the notes.

"I thought she'd been raped," Face confessed, flexing his sore hands. Maggie glanced up from the clipboard, noticing his hands, so he shoved them in his pockets. "The doctors wouldn't tell us anything but when they spoke to Murdock, it made him think that she hadn't been. They ran some tests, so hopefully Hannibal will get those, too."

"So why'd you move her from the hospital?"

"The cops showed up - routine procedure," Maggie nodded as Face spoke. "Cutting a long story short, the men that came to question Amy could have put her in more danger, so we had to move her."

"It looks like the hospital were letting the drugs wear off," Maggie said, looking up from the charts.

"Yeah." Face nodded. "They were checking her regularly, but letting her sleep. They'd just moved her up onto a ward when the cops showed up."

"Well, she does seem okay." Maggie gave him a reassuring smile. "Her pulse is fine. Until Hannibal brings me those test results, it's best we just let it wear off – as the hospital were doing. I suggest we take her upstairs and make her comfortable."

Nodding in agreement, Face lifted Amy off the exam table and followed Maggie upstairs. Like a rag doll in his arms, Amy lay limp. She didn't make the slightest sign that she was waking. With all the commotion, he was sure she'd have woken by now. How much had Max given her? He was led into a guestroom and as Maggie pulled back the sheets to the bed, Face laid Amy down.

"I've got her things in the car," Face said.

"Yes, get them. She might want them when she wakes."

Letting Maggie tuck Amy into the bed, Face went to the trunk of his car, pulling out Amy's bag that contained everything he'd gathered from her motel room. He ran up the stairs two at a time, but stopped outside the door seeing it was closed. He knocked; worried Maggie might not want him barging in.

"Come in," Maggie called.

Face placed the bag under the bed and, seeing Maggie was still checking her patient, he thought it best he left Maggie to do her job.

He paced the landing. He didn't feel comfortable making himself at home in Maggie's house. And he didn't really want to leave Amy. Finally Maggie came out of the room.

"Okay, we have to sit this out until Hannibal arrives," Maggie said. "I've set up another IV, so she gets plenty of fluids. That should help."

"Can I... uh, should I go in?"

Maggie smiled. "Sure."

"I just think she might wake and not know where she is or something."

"Of course. She needs to be monitored," she replied, smiling. She walked away from the door. "I'll bring up some coffee."

Face waited for her to go downstairs, then hesitantly entered the room.

Amy looked peaceful, the sheets tucked tightly around her. Her arms were above the sheets with the IV embedded in just above her left wrist.

"Amy, I'm here, if you can hear me," he said, gently brushing her hair away from her face with his fingertips.

This shouldn't have happened. If BA had gotten Murdock out, Face wouldn't have had to travel back to LA. Shit. He couldn't blame BA for this. But he would have been there to talk her out of going. Or he would have gone with her. Yeah, and that probably could have led to them both being in Harper's grasp.

But he would have smelled a rat. Damn it.

Face took a seat beside the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He couldn't blame the guys. This was not their fault. It was his. He should have insisted she come with him, not left her in San Diego with no one watching her back.

Without thought, he took her right hand in his. His heart sank with disappointment when her hand didn't grip his fingers in return, but just lay limp in his grip. There was no reaction to his touch. He rubbed his thumb gently over the back of her hand as he watched her sleep.

Why'd he feel like his insides had been ripped out? He hadn't felt like this... in a long time. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to let this happen.

All these crazy thoughts, unimaginable ideas, whirled around his brain. They wouldn't be so crazy - he could have them, or at least try to have them – if he was a free man. But he wasn't and that made it dangerous – for the both of them. He had to shove them deep down, bury them. He had to.

But he had this overwhelming need... to protect her. He wanted to hold her and never let anything like this ever come close to touching her again.

As long as these thoughts stayed in his head, they remained his secret, he reminded himself. He could deal with them. No one had to know - especially Amy. And Face would tell Murdock he was imagining things.

Face sat there; holding her hand, wishing things could be different, trying to work out how he was going to recover from this mess. He held back the urge to kiss her, to see if that would wake her from her unconscious state. Instead he softly spoke, reassuring her he was there.

Suddenly he became aware that Maggie was back in the room. How long had she been there? He let go of Amy's hand – too quickly. Maggie smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Face, she'll be fine," Maggie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think she had a narrow escape, but she's going to be okay."

Face smiled, trying to hide his concerns and the anxiety that was probably written all over his face.

"Does Amy know how you feel about her?" Maggie asked softly. "Are you two -?"

"What?" Face frowned, shaking his head. He needed to pull himself together. "Uh, Maggie," he laughed, "Amy's part of the team. I'd be just as worried if this was Murdock or... or... I'm not - we're not -"

"Oh, right.... Sure." Maggie nodded, but she didn't look convinced. "Sorry, I just got the impression... When I last saw you guys, you two didn't seem so close. You just seem... closer now."

"Well, it took a while, getting used to her tagging along. But she's one of us now," Face replied, as convincingly as he could.

"Okay, if you say so."

She was smiling at him again, but quickly turned her attention to Amy. Walking around the bed she checked Amy's pulse, and then the IV fluids, looking more like the doctor again. Once she'd finished, she moved around to where Face sat.

"Do you want me to take a look at your hands?" Maggie gestured.

"No, it's okay - just bruised." Face fidgeted, moving the hot cup of coffee from one hand to the other, unable to hide his split knuckles where he'd repeatedly hit Max. Over and over again. That image still there, vividly in his mind. No regrets.

"You said earlier you thought she'd been raped," Maggie said, keeping her voice low. She sat down beside Face as he nodded his response, then sipped his coffee. "Is that what happened to your hands? Did you, uh, find the guy?"

"When I found Amy, there was a guy guarding her..." Face controlled his rage as Max's face flashed in his mind. Although he wanted Amy to wake, he didn't want her to see him in an angered state. "And he implied..." Face was tired, otherwise he probably wouldn't be discussing this. His wearily combed his hand through his hair and he slouched forward in his chair. He turned, looking Maggie in the eye. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he knew it would get a reaction out of you."

Face gave a callous chuckle. "Yeah, well, he got a reaction alright," he growled under his breath.

"She's safe now." Maggie placed her hand back on Face's shoulder. "Look, I'll leave you two in peace."

"You don't have to." Face stood up with Maggie. She laughed softly. Damn, he'd made himself too obvious again.

"I'll pop up again to check on her," she said quietly. "But call me if she starts to wake. I'll wait downstairs for Hannibal to show up."

Face glanced at his watch. "Yeah, Hannibal should've been here by now. They couldn't have been far behind me. Maybe I should head back -"

"No, I think it's best you stay here."

"But what if Decker caught up with them at the hospital?"

"If I know Hannibal, he'll have it all under control. Besides, Amy needs to see a friendly face when she wakes. She's going to have all sorts of questions. Amy needs you here."

Maggie was right. What was he thinking? He needed to be here when she woke up. He wanted to be here with Amy. But if Maggie was seeing through Face, so would Hannibal and that wouldn't be good. He needed to get a grip.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a close shave but Hannibal had gotten hold of some of Amy's test results – the rest hadn't been ready, but he couldn't take the risk of waiting around. BA had brought the van around, and Murdock had been watching for the cops - it wasn't going to take them long to realise Amy was really missing. Quickly, he'd donned a white coat and charmed Amy's charts out of a sweet nurse. Thank the heavens for shift changes, and nurses eager to get home.

Throwing his white coat aside, Hannibal, along with Murdock, had made a hasty retreat to BA's van as McDonnell and his partner flew out of the elevator after them. The van sped out of the parking lot and Hannibal had grinned; the squad car wasn't going anywhere – not with four slashed tyres. Nice, BA. McDonnell and his partner ran after the van, shouting and firing shots, to no avail.

Now, sitting in the van with the rush of the chase gone, and no signs of police on their trail, Hannibal thought about the brown folder. He wanted to read its contents, check for himself. Murdock seemed confident Face had rescued Amy just in time. But he still wanted confirmation that she hadn't been assaulted, as Face had been led to believe by that dumbass. And Face's reaction – Hannibal certainly hadn't seen that coming. He'd have a little chat with his lieutenant later.

And Hannibal had been surprised that Amy was still unconscious at the hospital. What the hell had Harper's men been injecting her with? But it was Amy's file, and Maggie was the only one ethically allowed to look at it. So be it. He could wait. Besides, he knew what he wanted to know. Amy was in safe hands now. He'd learnt a long time ago not to dwell on things. He couldn't change Amy's drugged state, but he could certainly help her with her recovery.

He glanced back to see Murdock napping in his seat. Maybe he should do the same. His eyelids were damn heavy but he hated not keeping BA company while he drove. Not that BA spoke much, concentrating on the road in front of him. But BA had to be tired, too.

"Mind if I turn on the radio, BA?" Hannibal asked, reaching for it.

"No need. We're here," BA replied, gesturing to the signpost that read, 'Welcome to Bad Rock.'

Had an hour passed already? An hour mulling thoughts over... Maybe Amy would be awake now. Hannibal stretched in his seat and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He was about to see Maggie Sullivan again. Absently, he adjusted his collar and smoothed his jacket.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face sat up. He'd been resting his head on the bed, tiredness finally taking over. He could hear male voices downstairs. He went to the window to be sure it was the team, sighing with relief to see the van parked outside. Moments later, there was a knock and Maggie peered around the door.

"Hannibal's here. He's given me Amy's test results," she said, tapping a folder she held in her hand. "If you want to go down and see him, I'll stay here. It'll give me a chance to take a look at these charts – see what they've drugged her with."

Face wearily nodded. He didn't really want to leave Amy's side, but how would that look to the rest of the team?

"Let me know if she starts waking up," Face said. Maggie nodded, and he headed downstairs. The rest of the team were in the kitchen drinking coffee, except BA who held a glass of milk.

"Is she awake yet?" Murdock asked.

Face shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Man, I thought she might have woken by now," Murdock said, taking off his baseball cap and smoothing his hair. "Maybe Max had just injected her when you showed up."

Face swallowed. "So... you managed to get Amy's test results, then?" he said, looking at Hannibal, hoping it might change the subject, if only slightly. Face didn't need to discuss Max right now.

"Yeah. Piece of cake." Hannibal grinned. "And we left McDonnell and his partner standing, too."

Face smiled. "Look, if you guys want to get forty winks, I don't mind sitting with Amy."

"Yeah, I could do with that," BA said, stretching his arms up and yawning.

"I got my forty winks in the back of the van," Murdock said.

"Yeah, we heard, sucker."

"So," Murdock continued, ignoring BA, "I can take a shift watching over Amy if you want some rest, Faceman."

"No. No, it's okay. I don't mind," Face said, heading back towards the stairs as he spoke, not waiting around for an argument. He caught Hannibal's frown as the three of them made their way towards the living room. He'd deal with Hannibal later, tell him what he wanted to hear; right now, Amy could be waking and he wanted to be by her bed when she did.

He knocked softly on the door before entering.

Amy hadn't moved. Maggie was standing by the bed, checking Amy's pulse.

"I think she should wake soon," Maggie said, gently placing Amy's arm back on the bed.

"Maggie? Uh, the test results -"

"Face, you know I can't discuss those with you."

"I know." Face turned, placing his hands on his hips. "I just... suppose... I really just need to know Max was lying."

Maggie sighed. "What do you think happened?"

"Well, Murdock seems to think we – I – arrived before Max could really do anything..."

"I think Murdock's probably right." She gave a reassuring smile. He sighed with relief. "But, Face, if something had happened, would it really make a difference to how you feel about Amy?"

"What? How do you mean?" he replied, startled, but Maggie just watched him. "No! Of course not." He didn't think it would. Would it? He started pacing the room.

"You know, maybe you should just tell her -"

"There's nothing to tell. We're friends. Just friends, okay?"

Amy moaned. They both turned their attention to her. Face was around the bed like a shot, holding her hand. Maggie stood the other side of the bed, monitoring Amy.

"Amy, honey, can you hear me?" Face said, softly. Amy tossed and turned her head but her eyes remained closed. He glanced with concern at Maggie.

"She might have been struggling with Max when he drugged her. It would be the last thing she remembered."

"It's Face, Amy," he said soothingly, stroking her cheek, brushing her hair back off her face. He continued these smooth, caressing movements, hoping they'd calm her. "You're safe, okay. You're safe. You're at Maggie's. Maggie Sullivan's."

Amy's eyes fluttered open then shut, as if she fought against her own body.

"Face?" she murmured, her eyes still closed, but her face grimaced.

"I'm here."

Her eyes opened. She breathed heavily, as if scared. She stared at him, then slowly her expression softened with realisation. "Face?" she said, groggily. "Face!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank God."

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now." He wrapped his arms around to support her and he felt the wet trickle of her tears as she sobbed against his neck. He looked at Maggie, remembering she was still there. Reluctantly, he encouraged Amy to release him and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Max - did he?" Amy's voice trembled, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Glancing at Maggie, Face took Amy's hand and squeezed it, "No, honey, he didn't touch you. I made sure of it."

"Amy, it's Maggie." Amy broke eye contact with Face and turned to look at Maggie, as if she hadn't noticed her before. Amy nodded slowly, wiping her eyes. "Long time no see," Maggie said as they nervously smiled at each other. "I'm going to take this IV out." Amy glanced down, as Maggie took her left hand.

"Damn, what happened to me?" she asked, looking at the IV strapped to her wrist.

"We were giving you fluids - nothing serious. Now, just relax for me." Maggie's calm tone and perfect bedside manner reassured Face as much as Amy. She was in safe hands with Maggie. As Maggie removed the needle and applied pressure to Amy's wrist, Amy winced and a tear fell onto her cheek, which she quickly wiped with her free hand. A band-aid was quickly put over the wound, then Maggie let go of Amy's hand.

"Face, why don't you go get some more coffee or even some rest," Maggie said. "You look tired. Amy will be okay with me."

Face didn't want to leave, but he should go tell the guys that Amy was awake. Finally he nodded. "Okay." He looked at Amy and gave her a gentle smile. "I'll come and see you later."

Face walked downstairs with Maggie's words at the front of his mind. Would he feel different about Amy if...? No. No, he was sure he wouldn't. Besides they didn't have that kind of relationship... and would they ever? No, he'd just feel even more guilt than he was already feeling... That's all. Nothing would change how he felt about her. Nothing.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Maggie helped Amy get more comfortable. Amy couldn't believe how tired she felt, considering how long she'd been out for. Maggie had told her what day it was, to her disbelief. No memories of a whole day. Well, what memories she had weren't good.

"It's the drug; that's why you still feel tired," Maggie said, pulling the sheets up around Amy. "I want to discuss your charts with you, but I'll bring you up some food first. You must be hungry."

"Yes, now I think about it." Amy rubbed her stomach – it had a painfully empty feeling.

"Then, when you feel up to it, you can take a bath."

"Can't I just go have one now?" Amy replied, sleepily, sinking down into the bed.

"No, not just yet," Maggie said sternly, looking Amy in the eye. "I want to make sure you've had some food and that the drugs are fully worn off." She walked towards the door as she continued, "I'll be back in a minute."

That was her doctor telling her, Amy thought. She relaxed into the bed, amazed at how hard it was to keep her eyes open.

Shivering, she rubbed her arms. She didn't like being here on her own. She wanted Face back. Just his presence made her feel safe. Her mind started flashing back to that house and the last thing she remembered - Max. She swallowed, trying to stop tears forming. Before that it had been Terence and his menacing, hard face, but her memories of him were blurred. But Max... He'd meant to do more. And he'd let her wake up for it. She shuddered, remembering Max all over her, kissing her. His stale breath. Had he? Would she feel it, know it, if he had? Had Face just said those things to make her feel better?

Amy glanced at a clock beside the bed. There were still a few hours until 'morning'. Although her eyes felt heavy, she also felt her stomach rumble – that wouldn't let her sleep now. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Maggie reappeared with a tray, with toast and a glass of milk.

"Here, try to get this down," Maggie said, placing the tray on Amy's lap. Amy didn't hesitate to pick up a slice of toast, grateful for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Thank you, Maggie," Amy said after swallowing her mouthful of toast.

"No problem, now eat and get some rest," Maggie said.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy must have fallen asleep almost immediately after she'd finished her toast, because she was now slowly waking with Maggie's routine check of her pulse and temperature.

She hadn't thought it possible to fall asleep, but maybe Maggie was right. The drugs were still in her system, making her drowsy. And no longer hungry, her body had been ready to sleep. She had drifted in and out throughout the night, aware that from time to time she'd had visits from the team, one by one. Face had been by her bedside the most. But her own self-pity and embarrassment had made her only give groggy acknowledgements. She didn't feel ready to discuss the events of the past couple of days, or what she could remember of them – even with Face.

But she felt relieved that he was by her side. He made her feel safe. She'd woken a couple of times with nightmares. Max drugging her and her struggle were usually where she'd wake up. And he'd be there, reassuring her, saying the kindest things. Face was good at saying the right thing. How many times had he sweet-talked her? Damn, it would frustrate her, but she liked it all the same. She liked the attention he gave her. He could make her smile, laugh, worry, cry... but always she felt safe, protected. Would she ever feel loved?

Amy yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes, then frowned. "Maggie, how'd I end up here?"

"I believe it became dangerous for you to stay in the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes, the team took you to a hospital first. I'll let Face fill you in later." Maggie was about to move away, but Amy grabbed her arm.

"Maggie," Amy pulled the blanket up around her, feeling suddenly cold, "the last thing I remember was Max... all over me..." She couldn't look Maggie in the eye, instead she stared at the blanket. "I'd know, wouldn't I, if he'd done something?"

"You have nothing to worry about." Maggie gave Amy's hand a squeeze before taking the folder from the dressing table. She stood beside the bed, flicking through the papers before meeting Amy's gaze. "Your examination was negative. Max didn't touch you, not in that way. I think Face really did get to you in the nick of time."

"So... Face found me?" She wiped the single tear that she hadn't been strong enough to hold in. Tears of relief; she'd been so close to danger.

"Yes, I believe so."

She frowned, confused. Not everything was clicking into place. "So... why was I examined?" She trembled at the undignified thought, glad that it was a memory she could do without.

Maggie sat on the bed, sighing heavily. "Max bragged to Face that he'd...."

Amy gasped. "Why would he do that?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but whatever his reason, it sounds like Max really made a mistake there, because Face beat him up - pretty bad, too, by what Hannibal told me."

"How bad?"

"He may never breathe through his nose again – that's how bad."

Amy wiped her cheeks, mumbling, "Face did that..."

Maggie nodded.

Amy felt flattered, but guilty, too. She'd seen the team caught up in a fight. But never this... Face never this angry... Max had been a creep, but had he really deserved that kind of beating? Face would be the only one who knew....

Maggie left the room and Amy sank back down into her bed, but the light drifting through the drapes told her she should really get up. She tried to pull herself together; she had work to do. A story to write – that scared her the most. Would she be able to write this story and relive the horrors she'd endured?

Dragging herself out of bed, she had taken a bath, guiltily taking her time. Her conscience told her to get a move on but staying in the bath meant she could hide. Not have to face the team yet. And now she stood in the bedroom, fumbling as she buttoned her blouse. Face had made sure she had all of her things from the motel. She really owed Face a lot.

But how did she repay him?

Walking over to the dressing table, she stared into the mirror and practised her smile as she brushed her hair; inside she was still feeling unsure of herself. That was one heck of a close shave she needed to get over. She couldn't stop thinking about her last memories as Max had drugged her - and that they could have been her last. What if Harper had come along and just had her killed... Never waking her up... Why she was dwelling on this she would never know. Maybe it was just part of the recovery. But did the team expect her to bounce back, like they always seemed to do? She was afraid to show them any weakness. She didn't want them feeling they needed to handle her with kid gloves.

"Amy?" Face called as he knocked at the bedroom door. Her heart lightened.

"Come in," she called, placing the brush back in her bag.

Through the mirror she watched Face enter the room and turned to face him, plastering on her fake smile.

"Just thought I'd see how you were," he said, walking towards her. He also smiled – was his just as fake?

"I'm fine. Thought I'd better get up and start making some calls."

"You think that's wise?" Face frowned.

"I can't mope around. I didn't go through all this not to get the damn story!"

Still frowning, he nodded and started to turn when she grabbed his hand. "Face," she said, her tone softening, looking up into his eyes. She kept a fragile hold of his hand, her fingers gently curled around his. If he wanted to remove his hand, he could. To her relief, he didn't. "Thank you."

Face shook his head. "But this is all my fault."

"No it's not!" He tried to take his hand away, but she pulled it back. "I should have listened to you. You were right - I should have stayed away. I was stupid to think Nicole was truly in danger. And greedy – all I thought about was getting another damn story."

"But if I hadn't been hanging around -"

She squeezed his hand. "You were just looking out for me."

She looked down at his hands. It was bruised and his knuckles were scraped.

"Maggie said you left Max in pretty bad shape." She swallowed. "Why did you beat him up?" Amy looked back up, trying to catch his eye, but he turned, taking his hand away and looked out of the window. He placed his hands on his hips.

"He implied things, and I, well... got angry."

"What things? What did he do to get you so angry?" She partly knew, of course, but maybe Face would shed some light on it. He looked at her, smiling. That smile she adored yet knew it meant he wasn't going to tell her.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe, and he was lying." He stroked her face, stepping closer towards her.

"Thank you," she said softly, gingerly edging closer, taking back his bruised hand. She rubbed it gently. "For everything."

If he held her now, she'd let him. For this moment she didn't care about being on the team. She wanted to be held, by him - no one else.

Hold me... please...

The sudden knock at the door made them both jump away from each other, Amy letting go of his hand.

"Oh, sorry," Maggie said, entering the room. Amy realised she looked so obviously guilty, while Face shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll come back -"

"I was going anyway; I think Hannibal wants me to do a couple of things." Face brushed a hand through his hair and was out of the door before Amy could stop him.

"Sorry," Maggie said to Amy, grimacing. "I was interrupting something, wasn't I?"

Amy shook her head. "No. No, I just wanted to clear up a few things with him." She caught sight of herself in the mirror, her smile firmly in place.

"Glad to see you're up."

"No point moping about," Amy tried to sound convincing, "and I really need to get in contact with the office, get this story written – if it hasn't already been snatched up. I want to at least get the interviews with the girls' families."

"Okay, well, you've had quite an ordeal so just take it easy," Maggie said.

"I know." Amy sighed, packing some of her things into her bag. But what else was she supposed to do? The one person she wanted to speak to most – or just be with - to shut everything else out, she couldn't have.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Unbelievable, isn't she?" Murdock said as he nudged Face, gesturing to Amy talking on the telephone. Face, sitting beside him at the small kitchen table, just nodded while drinking his own coffee.

He wasn't sure if Murdock meant it admiringly or in true disbelief, but Amy had been on and off the telephone for the last hour. You wouldn't have known they'd only rescued her last night. Face's frustration grew as he watched Amy pace back and forth as far as the telephone cord would allow.

Okay – so Amy was a reporter, but Face thought she might want to take time out to think about what had happened to her. She was acting like nothing had happened. Was she trying to prove something?

Thankfully, Maggie had stopped Amy from leaving Bad Rock early this morning, insisting she stayed so Maggie could keep an eye on her – otherwise Amy would have been driving back to San Diego. Didn't she realise it could still be dangerous for her?

Amy put the phone down and walked over to join them at the table. Face faked a smile, and held out her cup of coffee. She took the cup, smiling back, though not meeting his eye.

"Thanks," she said, taking the chair next to Murdock. "Okay, Zack's gotten hold of our San Diego office and they're going to send someone to get all the arrest details for me." Amy smiled, wrapping both hands around her cup. "So I don't have to go back to San Diego."

Good thing, too, because Face had already decided he wasn't going to let her go back. He'd drag her back to LA kicking and screaming if he had to. To hell with what the others thought.

"Oh, that's great news, Chica," Murdock said cheerfully, patting Amy's arm.

"I know, it's good news," Amy continued. "It means I can go back to LA first and finish the story there." Face watched silently, drinking his coffee, his temper bubbling underneath the surface. First? If Murdock wasn't sitting here, he'd speak his mind about this damn story.

"Zack's also contacting the girls' families, making the arrangements so I can go back and get their stories later."

"Uh, Amy..." Murdock stuttered. "I thought you said you weren't going back?"

She didn't look either of them in the eye. "Not right away, no..."

Face glared at her, but Amy didn't notice, too busy talking to Murdock, trying to convince him why she had to return to San Diego eventually. So Face stood without a word, walked to the sink, dumped his coffee and left the kitchen.

A moment later, Amy came up behind him. "Face, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why shouldn't I be?" he replied, hating the short-tempered tone.

Amy frowned. "You don't sound alright."

"Okay – no. I'm not alright!" Face snapped. "What the hell are you doing?" He noticed the slight wobble in her expression, her eyes glistening. Instantly regretting his sharpness, he edged closer to her.

"My job!" She glared at him, stepping back, holding a shaky hand up, ready to push him away. "Those girls need their story told so people are aware that it does go on and to stop this kind of thing from happening again. I have to follow this up. This story won't wait. It needs to be printed now - otherwise it won't be worth printing!"

Face swallowed, holding in his anger, his frustration that a part of her was right. But she could give the story to someone else; she didn't have to be so involved. Did she feel she had to put on a brave face in front of the team, in front of him? Was she hiding her true emotions behind this act? Face should recognise it after all; he was a master at it himself. But he didn't like her hiding them from him.

"Get someone else to write it!"

"It's _my_ story. Al's story!" her voice wavered. "I've got to finish this." She glared at him. Although her cheeks looked flushed, her scowl was as cold as stone.

"Why risk putting yourself in danger all over again?"

"Oh, Face, I'll be interviewing the girls' families, not knocking on Harper's door!"

He threw his arms in the air. "Fine. Do what you've got to do." Face turned away, hearing an exasperated response from her. Damn it, why'd she always have the last word? He slammed the door behind him as he marched outside, in urgent need for some fresh air.

For a moment he stood on the front porch, mad as hell. Why did she do this to him? How had he let her affect him like this? He didn't want to argue with her. He uncurled the fist he hadn't realised he'd formed and tried to relax, shake off his mood.

Would it always be about a damn story? What would she put first; the story or the team? And what if they _were_ together.... He shook his head. Shit. He needed to stop thinking like that.

Noticing the van parked by his Vette and BA, with his toolbox by his feet, under the Van's hood, he walked over, glancing around, searching.

"BA, did you leave Amy's car at the hospital?"

"Yeah, we were in a hurry," BA said. "Hank's taking care of it."

"Hank?"

"Yeah, you know, the sheriff."

"I know who he is, BA. Is he bringing Amy's car back here?"

BA shook his head. "Nah, man. Said his guy would take it to LA. He had some business there anyway."

Face frowned, bemused. "Did you... did you organise all this?"

BA winked. "Don't want her going back, do we?"

"Thanks, BA," Face said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Although I'm not sure it's going to do any good. She's talking about going back sooner or later."

BA shook his head, grumbling.

"Maybe she'll come to her senses when she gets back to LA," Face said.

"Just quit blaming yourself, Faceman," BA said, dropping the hood of his van, and wiping his oily hands on a rag.

Blaming himself? Well, yes – that and more. But if blame was what the team thought, then he could hide the rest behind that.

Face started walking down the street, still feeling the need to keep away from Amy so he didn't do something stupid. He had so much going on - frustration and confusion about his feelings for Amy. He really needed to sort things out before he went crazy and found himself in a room next to Murdock's.

He noticed Hannibal and Maggie around the side of her house. Both just talking, and laughing as they spoke. Hannibal had his arm around her waist, while Maggie brushed his jacket, neither dropping their gaze. But Hannibal didn't have to hide his feelings for Maggie; he could come right out with them if he liked. It wouldn't affect the team if he did. Okay – so Hannibal was in the same boat as Face. He could hardly settle down, but Maggie wasn't on the team.... like Amy.

"Face!" Hannibal called out, meeting Face's eye. Face took a deep breath, wondering if this was going to be the conversation he'd been dreading. Hannibal excused himself from Maggie and walked towards him. "Let's take a walk."

"You read my mind, Hannibal."

"We need to have a talk," Hannibal said, lighting a cigar. The two of them strolled away from the house and towards the small town. "What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Lieutenant. If I hadn't walked in when I did -"

"It was nothing he didn't deserve," Face mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked.

"Lieutenant?"

"He tossed the bait, and I bit." Hannibal frowned at Face. It wasn't enough and Face knew it. "I just felt that Amy's situation was my fault... And when Max bragged he'd.... raped her, I just...."

"Admittedly, I probably would have smacked the guy, too – although once would have been enough. So I have to ask this." Hannibal stopped walking, looking Face in the eye. "Is there something going on between you and Amy?"

"No!" Face said. "Of course not! I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise her safety, or her position on this team."

"You know, kid, the reason I made the fraternisation rule was so that things like you and Max don't happen."

"I know, Hannibal. I know. And I assure you, nothing's going on between Amy and me."

Hannibal didn't look convinced, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear!"

"That sounds kinda rehearsed, Face."

"It's not!" Face looked him in the eye, his jaw fixed. Well, he wasn't lying – really. They hadn't done anything yet – and weren't going to. "I was tired, and angry, and... it had just been a long couple of days."

"Okay." Hannibal nodded and continued walking. "You just know our situation puts the people we care about in danger. And if that's your reaction to a friend, imagine what you'd do if – well...." Face swallowed, glancing at his feet, the house they passed, the store across the street – anything but Hannibal's eye. "People like Max -"

"Max is an asshole!"

"Even so, people like him – our enemies - want to hurt our friends to get to us. And then there's Decker to think about. If he found proof that Amy was associated to us, he'd have her locked up. He's already breathing down her neck. Decker doesn't need more fuel."

"I understand, but Amy and I are just friends."

Hannibal nodded, as if satisfied, puffed on the last of his cigar, then threw it aside. "Okay, let's get our stuff together. Maggie's agreed to let Amy leave, as long as we keep an eye on her."

Face walked back towards the house with Hannibal. His head still wasn't clear, but he knew what he had to do – bury all feelings for Amy. Build up his internal brick wall. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

Maybe it would be a good thing, Amy getting buried in her work. He could find some venture in LA to lose himself in for a while. Some time apart may do them good.

* * *

XXXXXXX

In the back of the van, Amy scribbled in her notepad, making herself look busy. In reality she was deep in her own turmoil of thoughts.

Maggie had been so kind, she couldn't thank her enough. When they'd come to leave, Amy had noticed the closeness Hannibal and Maggie had shared and how open they could be about it. Unlike Amy and Face.

Amy recalled what Maggie had said to Hannibal as he'd gotten into the van, and it had made her smile.

"Anytime, John. You call me, okay?" And Hannibal had grinned.

Thinking about Face now, Amy was relieved he was in his car, following behind them. It had been like he'd seen straight through her earlier. And he was right – she'd already planned to bury herself in this story.... or at least her work. Someone else could write this story, but how else was she supposed to cope? And she was doing this for Al. Had he forgotten the whole reason she'd gone to San Diego in the first place? Maybe this just proved Face didn't take Amy's work seriously and how important it was to her.

He didn't take _her_ seriously.

Well, things had to change. Lately, she'd been relying on Face too much. She had to stand on her own two feet and get over this. She couldn't keep running to him because these feelings were going to make her look like a fool - a broken-hearted fool.

She had to remember - there was no future with Face.

~ The End ~


End file.
